


Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)

by chelseaagain



Series: The Connections We Kindle [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Avengers, Black Panther (2018), Dr. Strange (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Animal Rescue Missions, Arc Reactor Issues, Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Clint Barton, Avenger James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Peter Parker, Avenger Sam Wilson, Avenger Scott Lang, Avenger Shuri, Avenger Stephen Strange, Avenger T’Challa, Avenger Vision, Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Chatting & Messaging, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Dr. Doom Sucks, Fluff, Frigga Lives (Marvel), Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Good Odin (Marvel), HYDRA sucks, Heimdall (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Hurt Avengers, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Just Add Puppies, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a mess, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Loki is a mess, Memes, Movie Nights, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Odin is learning from his mistakes, Original Character(s), Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Popcorn, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Heimdall (Marvel), Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Scott Lang, Protective Siblings, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Protective Warriors Three (Marvel), Puppies, Texting, Texting MCU, The Avengers Adopt Puppies, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers do not tolerate animal abuse, The Warriors Three (Marvel) Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, What is the Tag Limit, Wong (mentioned) - Freeform, at least when it came to making up a name., avengers texting, protective shuri, referenced original characters at least, text fic, texting avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseaagain/pseuds/chelseaagain
Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians. Warning: Loki.
Relationships: Ava Starr & Avengers Team, Avengers Team & Hope Van Dyne, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Thor (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Warriors Three (Marvel), Butterfingers & Dummy & Friday & Jarvis & Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & You (Iron Man movies), Heimdall & Thor (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Avengers Team, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker & Shuri, Loki & Sif (Marvel), Loki & Thor & Peter Parker (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Warriors Three (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Ava Starr & Hope Van Dyne, Scott Lang & Avengers Team, Scott Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Scott Lang & Loki, Scott Lang & Peter Parker & Hope Van Dyne, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Sif & Thor (Marvel), Sif & Warriors Three (Marvel), Stephen Strange & Avengers Team, Wong (Mentioned) - Relationship
Series: The Connections We Kindle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102211
Comments: 69
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is another Text Fic.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians. Warning: Loki.)

**Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 1- Avengers And Friends Chat Created/Loki lives

_Spider-Man created a new group chat._

_Spider-Man named the group chat_ ' _ **Avengers and Friends'.**_

_Spider-Man gained primary admin rights_

_Spider-Man added Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Bucky Barnes, King T'Challa, Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanov, FRIDAY, and Bruce Banner to the chat._

_Spider-Man changed Tony Stark's nickname to Iron-Awesomeness_

_Spider-Man changed Clint Barton's nickname to Arrow Feathers_

_Spider-Man changed Scott Lang's nickname to Antsy-Man_

_Spider-Man changed King T'Challa's nickname to Panther King_

_Spider-Man changed Natasha Romanov's nickname to Widow Spider_

_Spider-Man changed Thor Odinson's nickname to Electric Hammer_

_Spider-Man changed Sam Wilson's nickname to Super Wings_

_Spider-Man changed Steve Rogers' nickname to Captain Democracy_

_Spider-Man changed Wanda Maximoff's nickname to Maximagic_

_Spider-Man changed Vision's nickname to 20/20 Vizzion_

_Spider-Man changed Bruce Banner's nickname to Dr. Hulk_

_Spider-Man changed Bucky Barnes's nickname to Snowy Warrior_

_Spider-Man changed Spider-Man's nickname to Spooder-Man_

Arrow Feathers: Ummmm what is this?

Captain Democracy: Clint is that you? This is Steve.

Arrow Feathers: Yeah it's me Cap. Who else is on here?

Super Wings: This is Sam. Why did Spider-Man add us all to a group chat?

Widow Spider: I have no idea. Natasha here by the way.

Maximagic: This is Wanda, AKA Scarlet Witch. How did Spider-Man get our phone numbers?

20/20 Vizzion: This is Vision. I am confused as to why my name is misspelled.

Dr. Hulk: Bruce here. Vision buddy I believe Spider-Man was just trying to make your username sound fun, but I have no idea why he made a group chat or how he got our phone numbers.

Electric Hammer. MY FRIENDS IT IS I THOR ODINSON! I APOLOGIZE, FOR I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO TURN OFF MY CAPS LOCK AS OF YET!

Captain Democracy: Bruce you're alive!?

Dr.Hulk: Yep. Here I am. Apparently Thor found me in space. He'll explain later.

Spooder-Man: Hello everyone. I'm Spider-Man! You might know me from the YouTube videos of me swinging around Queens and helping the little people around New York. As soon as everyone else in the chat is online Mr. Stark will explain everything. This chat was his idea. Mr. Thor sir, you have to click the button that looks like a little up arrow to turn the caps lock on and off. Also, it's an honor to speak to you sir!

Electric Hammer: Ah I see! Thank you Man of Spiders! It is a pleasure to speak with you as well!

Snowy Warrior: This is Bucky Barnes. Hey Spider-Man...You're that guy who stopped my punch and stole Steve's shield during the accords fight right? Sorry about all that by the way.

Spooder-Man: Yes Mr. Bucky winter soldier sir! And it's alright. I'm not mad at you. You were just trying to defend what you thought was the right thing to do while proving your innocence. You all were really. We're cool!

Panther King: A wise viewpoint Spider-Man. I agree with your statement. I am King T'Challa, leader of Wakanda. I would not be surprised if the accords have something to do with this group chat.

Iron-Awesomeness: Well done Spidey! Thanks for making the chat for me. Also, Cap's nickname? Hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing until now!

Captain Democracy: Yeah Yeah it's funny and ironic.

Antsy-Man: This is Scott Lang, also known as Ant-Man. No hard feelings for the web wrapping by the way. Also Cap, at least your nickname isn't ANTSY-MAN!

Spooder-Man: I'm sorry Mr. Ant-Man sir! I can change any nicknames that you don't like! Also, you're welcome Mr. Stark!

Antsy-Man: Nah don't worry about it. I'm fine with this one.

Iron-Awesomeness: Ok then! Down to business! I decided that we needed to have a method of casual communication between us super heroes so that we can discuss our problems to promote honesty and rebuild our bonds of friendship or whatever, and tell each other important news. I want us all to feel like we can talk about anything. This way we can try to avoid anything like the accords mess from happening ever again. Also, if you know any other super heroes or anyone else that needs to be in contact with the avengers and their allies, then you need to add them in.

Captain Democracy: You know, that honestly makes a lot of sense. Thank you Tony, for trying to put the team back together.

Arrow Feathers: Yeah, thanks Tones. I feel like this will help a lot.

Widow Spider: Hold on, when did Bruce and Thor return? Bruce... where did you go?

Electric Hammer: We are not on Earth quite yet. I am afraid Bruce's story is intertwined with mine Lady Natasha. In order to tell it however, there are two important people that I need to add into this chat.

Spooder-Man: Of course Mr. Thor sir. I'll let you have temporary admin rights so you can add them in.

_Electric Hammer has gained permanent admin rights._

_Electric Hammer has added Dr. Stephen Strange and Loki Odinson to the chat_

Widow Spider: Am I hallucinating or does that second name say Loki?

Antsy-Man: Uhhhh isn't Loki the guy who attacked New York?

Arrow Feathers: WHAT THE HE11 THOR!?

Super Wings: Loki is ALIVE!? I thought he was dead!?

Electric Hammer. Tis a long story my friends. It turns out that my brother Loki has been ruling Asgard under the guise of our Father for several years, and he had apparently sent Odin himself to Midgard. I discovered all of this and then Loki and I came to Earth to retrieve our Father. However, we had an encounter with the other person I have added to this chat: Dr. Stephen Strange.

Maximagic: Who is this Dr. Strange Thor?

Dr. Stephen Strange: Hello everyone. I'm Dr. Stephen Strange. My hero origin story is complicated, but basically I am a neurosurgeon turned sorcerer and guardian of the realm against malicious magical forces. I was in a car accident that damaged my hands and originally stumbled on magic when I was searching for a cure so I could go back to doing surgery, but I wound up being a savior of the world. I'm also the current Sorcerer Supreme and keeper of the Time Stone, but don't tell anyone about that last part. Basically I let Loki fall through one of my portals for 30 minutes. He wasn't very happy with that. I put him there while I brought Thor to my Sanctum because I keep track of Loki, as he is considered a potential threat to Earth, while I helped Thor locate Odin. We exchanged phone numbers. I then sent the two brothers to Norway to reunite with Odin. That's really all I did honestly. I probably won't be very active in this chat unless there is a potential threat you need help with defeating.

Arrow Feathers: Haha, I would have LOVED to see Loki's reaction when he stopped falling! That's what he gets for mind controlling people!

Loki Odinson: I could come and give you a detailed description of my experience if you'd like little hawk.

Electric Hammer: Loki, be nice.

Arrow Feathers: LOKI! I THOUGHT I SMELLED A RAT! OR SHOULD I SAY SNAKE!?

Iron-Awesomeness: Hey there Reindeer Games! Kindly stop creeping out my teammates and tell us what you're playing at here before I track you down and blast you with my repulsers ok?

Loki Odinson: I can't believe I'm saying this but, Man of Iron, Barton, I'm not here to argue. I am incredibly tired of being the bad guy. Just, please, if you don't trust me, than my brother.

Arrow Feathers: Wow...I wouldn't have expected this from you Loki. Thor, Bruce, care to explain?

Electric Hammer: Yes Clint. Anyway, after finding the All Father, we all had a heart to heart chat about recent years. During this time we learned some rather shocking and tragic news about Loki that recalled his innocence into question. After our talk, we attempted to return to Asgard, but an accident on the bifrost knocked Loki and I off mid transport. We landed at different times on a planet named Sakaar. It was there where we discovered the Hulk was being used for gladiator style entertainment. Eventually we all befriended a woman named Brunnhilde, who it turned out was a missing Valkyrie turned scrapper. The Valkyrie actually sold me to the gladiator fights and I fought the Hulk in the arena. She won't tell us why she was missing for so long though. We eventually escaped Sakaar, starting a small rebellion and mass breakout of the gladiator fighters in the process, and returned with Bruce, a few of the gladiators, and the Valkyrie to Asgard. We will be bringing Bruce back to Earth in a few days. Now that new information has come to light, Loki's sentence has been altered. Instead of rotting in the dungeon for crimes that were not fully his fault, Loki is to spend some time on Midgard with me, learning how to defend planet Earth.

Dr. Stephen Strange: Just wait a minute. Tragic news? Not fully his fault? Did something... bad... happen to Loki?

Loki Odinson: I... I was not fully in control of myself during my attack on your New York City.

Arrow Feathers: Wait WHAT!?

Trixter Prince: Believe it or not little hawk, we were actually BOTH under the mind controlling influence of the scepter. After my fall from the Bifrost years ago, after I learned of my true heritage as a Jotunn, I landed on a strange world and was taken prisoner by someone known as the Mad Titan. His name is Thanos. He allowed the Chitarui to... to torture me, until I had no choice but to agree to steal the Tesseract for him. I was afraid of them. Terrified honestly. I couldn't handle the pain any longer, and he threatened to attack Asgard and kill my family, including Thor, if I refused to obey his will. Thor and our father were completely devastated by the news. I'm sorry to have disappointed them for not being strong enough to resist any longer. I... I'm so sorry... about New York, the damage I caused, the mind control, the lives that were lost. I never wanted any of it to happen. I know I may not deserve your forgiveness, but please, at least know that for once in my life of lies that I am being sincere.

Iron Awesomeness: What...

Captain Democracy: The...

Snowy Warrior: Everloving...

Super Wings: F*€k!?

Captain Democracy: Language!

Super Wings: I'm too pissed to be annoyed at that!

Antsy-Man: I don't know about you guys, but I hope that Odin is hunting down this Thanos jerk. As a father myself, I know that if Thanos did something like what he did to Loki to MY kid, I would be RAVING MAD.

Spooder-Man: Mr. Loki I'm SO sorry! No one should have to go through torture of ANY kind! If Thanos ever comes to Earth, I'll make sure he's caught before he can ever hurt you again!

Arrow Feathers: ... Holy $h!+ Loki... that sucks. No wonder you were so exhausted and confused when you first came to Earth. I don't wanna pity you but... I'm sorry man. I had a weird feeling that something was odd about you when we were both under the influence of the scepter, but I never suspected that you may also have been under extreme duress. And then on top of that you were wrongfully imprisoned on Asgard!? How could you possibly be ok after all of this!?

Captain Democracy: Language!

Iron-Awesomeness: Cap no one cares about that right now! We're too furious at this Thanos guy!

Widow Spider: I am suddenly much more mad at this Thanos creep than I ever was at Loki. I want this Thanos to PAY for doing that to Loki!

Arrow Feathers: You know what? I do too!

Dr. Hulk: I'm almost as mad as the big guy about this!

20/20 Vizzion: My friends, just to be clear, are we expressing empathy for Loki? Because I too find myself feeling sadness and anger on Loki's behalf and am wishing that Thanos could be brought to justice for causing Loki harm.

Maximagic: Yes Vision, we are. You have summed up our thoughts exactly.

Panther King: I find myself wishing to put Thanos through the Wakandan justice system.

Dr. Stephen Strange: If Thanos came to Earth, I may be overly tempted to 'forget' my vow to do no harm when it comes to him.

Loki Odinson: Wh-what? You all... are angry FOR me, instead of AT me?

Electric Hammer: Yes Loki.

Dr. Hulk: We all have reasons to hate people who truly enjoy hurting others and bending them to their will, no matter who it is. And don't worry, we won't let Thanos hurt you ever again. Both me AND the big guy are in on it.

Antsy-Man: Yeah man! I'll break out of my house arrest to fight Thanos if I have to!

Loki Odinson: Are you... offering to protect me?

Iron-Awesomeness: Yep... indeed we are Reindeer Games. We are officially adopting you into our fold.

Loki Odinson: What!?

_Spooder-Man has changed Strange's nickname to Strange Magic_

_Spooder-Man has changed Loki Odinson's nickname to Trixter Prince_

_Spooder-Man has changed the chat name to_ _**Protection Squad** _

Electric Hammer: Even the Man of Spiders has affirmed your place brother! You are one of us!

Panther King: I believe my sister would say something along the lines of 'Welcome to the Fam'.

Dr. Hulk: Fam?

Strange Magic: Oh I understand this one. Fam is short for Family. I guess that means I'm in this thing too. Also, if I didn't appreciate this reference I would hate this nickname... but I appreciate the reference, so I don't. Thanks Spider-Man.

Arrow Feathers: I know we've all got a long way to go, but we're all in this together. Loki, if your goal is to become a better person and join us in becoming a hero, then we're ALL gonna do our best to support you, including me. Welcome to the Avengers friends and family Loki Odinson.

Trixter Prince: ...Thank you. I... I have no words to properly express the extent of my gratitude.

Captain Democracy: None are needed Loki. We understand. Now I don't know about all of you, but it's nearly midnight here in New York and I'm hoping to get to bed before 1am tonight. Therefore, I'm signing off for the night. Goodnight everyone.

Spooder-Man: Goodnight everyone! And welcome to the fam Loki!

_Everyone has gone offline._

_Panther King gained temporary admin rights._

_Panther King has added Princess Shuri to the chat._

_Panther King has self-revoked temporary admin rights._

Panther King: Do not make me regret this later sister.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians. Warning: Loki.)

**Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 2- Enter Shuri/Accords aftermath talks

**Protection Squad**

Princess Shuri: The chat is too quiet. THIS B! +€H EMPTY!

Spooder-Man: *throws bottle* YEET!

Princess Shuri: *gasps* YEEEEES! This one speakth my LANGUAGE!

Spooder-Man: Hey I'm hungry. What should I eat? Maybe...CHICKEN STRIPS!?

Princess Shuri: F*€K YOUR CHICKEN STRIPS!

Spooder-Man: HAHAHA YOU'RE AWESOME!

Super Wings: Uhhhh What?

Trixter Prince: Stark, I am legitimately concerned about the mental stability of Spider-Man and this Princess Shuri.

Iron-Awesomeness: Oh God have mercy. I thought Spidey's memes were bad enough. Now there's two of them! We're all doomed to being exposed to annoying internet culture references. DOOMED!

Spooder-Man: Then Perish.

Princess Shuri: Then Perish.

Snowy Warrior: Then Perish.

Captain Democracy: BUCKY!?

Snowy Warrior: Shuri taught me internet culture references. You have been educated. : )

Captain Democracy: No I haven't?

Spooder-Man: That was another meme reference Mr. America sir.

Panther King: Everyone, this is my sister Princess Shuri of Wakanda. She's a genius and she constructed my Black Panther suit. She also, unfortunately, knows a lot of Memes.

Iron Awesomeness: HA HA HA Mr. America... this just keeps getting better and better!

Spooder-Man: Shuri, you need some milk!

_Spooder-Man changed Princess Shuri's nickname to Shurli Temple_

Shurli Temple: The milk hath been SERVED!

Trixter Prince: That was one of the most annoying things I have ever witnessed... teach me your ways? *smirks*

Shurli Temple: YES! Teach you we shall young Skywalker!

Trixter Prince: YOU KNOW THAT NICKNAME!?

Maximagic: Well the Skywalker name is in Norse Mythology, but I'm pretty sure that was actually a reference to the Star Wars movie series.

Spooder-Man: we should all get together for a Star Wars movie marathon to promote team bonding!

20/20 Vizzion: That sounds delightful Spider-Man.

Electric Hammer: Friend Stark, is this War of Stars movie series based on real events events!?

Iron-Awesome: Nah it's all fictional Point Break. Also, that's a great idea Underoos! That could definitely help to release a lot of tension whenever we all meet up again after this whole accords thing. Maybe we can eventually put the Civil War mess behind us?

Electric Hammer: My friends, I am afraid I am still a little lost about this "accords thing". I also do not know who Snowy Warrior, the Man of Ants, and the two Wakandan Royals are. I am also curious how the Man of Spiders was involved in this.

Snowy Warrior: Allow me to begin the story, since a lot of it revolves around me.

Super Wings: Go for it Bucky. I think you have the right.

Snowy Warrior: Thanks Sam. For those who don't know, my name is James Buchanan Barnes, but I prefer to go by Bucky. I was actually a friend of Steve's back in World War Two. We fought together in the war until the day I fell off a set of train tracks. I was presumed dead, but what actually happened was that I was brain washed by an evil organization called HYDRA and forced to do a lot of bad things. I was also kept in Cryo pretty often, so I was in a way frozen like Steve. The name HYDRA gave me was the Winter Soldier.

Trixter Prince: Brain Washed? You've been under mind control too?

Arrow Feathers: Yeah Loki. In a way, he has. We're not alone in that.

Maximagic: HYDRA sucks. My brother and I were also involved with HYDRA because of a misunderstanding about something that happened years ago. However, I realized that I was wrong, my brother died, and then Vision was created. I'll tell that story another day though. Back to you Bucky.

Snowy Warrior: Anyway, the discovery that I was alive wasn't without pain. As it turned out, as the Winter Soldier I... I murdered Tony Stark's parents.

Captain Democracy: And when I found out I neglected to tell Tony before someone else could, so he was pretty mad at me for that.

Iron-Awesomeness: All of this happened right in the middle of the government proceedings related to the Super Hero Accords. We didn't all agree on the signing because of the terms in the document. All of this lead to a huge fight in Europe, in which I recruited Spider-Man and King T'Challa, and Captain America recruited Ant-Man, and it also lead to half of the Avengers being declared criminals, mostly on Cap's team. At one point I nearly froze to death in Siberia because Cap broke my arc reactor. Right now we're all trying to heal from the damage that this all caused.

Antsy-Man: Not to mention pay for our crimes. I'm still on house arrest for all of that!

Captain Democracy: I really am sorry for all of that Tony. We all are. I just want to be a team again.

Dr. Hulk: Well THAT explains this mess I've been hearing about with General Ross and the accords then. I'm sorry that all of this happened. I wish I could have helped diffuse the situation before it turned violent, but the hulk may have made things worse.

Electric Hammer: I believe I also would have caused more harm than good. I hope that you are all on the mend.

Widow Spider: We're trying Thor. It's not easy, but we're trying.

Trixter Prince: Mr. Barnes, Is it wrong to almost feel glad that your situation happened because at least now I have another person to relate to about your mind not being your own? Even though I also wish it HADN'T happened?

Snowy Warrior: Nah, I get it. Wanting to relate to someone isn't bad. You're good Loki. And you can call me Bucky if you want.

Strange Magic: I wasn't involved in any of the Accords stuff. I was busy learning Magic. I would be interested in learning more about Miss Maximoff's and Loki's magic some day.

Iron-Awesomeness: Oh hey Spidey, tell Peter that we're working on some of your stuff after he gets off school tomorrow.

Spooder-Man: Sure thing Mr. Stark!

20/20 Vizzion: Who is Peter, Tony?

Iron-Awesomeness: He's my personal intern. The kid is an absolute genius.

Arrow Feathers: You have an intern?

Spooder-Man: He sure does Mr. Hawkeye! Peter helps perform maintenance on my spidey suit with Mr. Stark. Anyway I gotta go. Later!

_Spooder-Man is offline_

_Iron-Awesomeness is offline_

Widow Spider: So, is anyone else a little concerned about how young Spider-Man sounds?

Shurli Temple: I'm wondering if he's actually closer to my age than he tries to make people think.

Arrow Feathers: We'll just have to keep an eye out for information.

Snowy Warrior: Definitely.

_Everyone is offline_

_———_

**3 days later**

_Iron-Awesomeness gained temporary admin rights._

_Iron-Awesomeness added Colonel Rhodes to the chat._

Iron-Awesomeness: Sorry I forgot to add you Rhodes. Enjoy yourself in the chat! Now I gotta go check on spidey. I never talked to him about his recent trip to D.C. and I think I'll go see him in person this time!

———

_Iron-Awesomeness' gained temporary primary admin rights._

_Iron-Awesomeness temporarily revoked Spooder-Man's admin rights._

_Iron-Awesomeness temporarily banned Spooder-Man from the chat._

Iron-Awesomeness: Spider-Man has been grounded from his suit and is unavailable for hero work until further notice.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians. Warning: Loki.)

**Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 3- The Vulture Situation

**Protection Squad**

Trixter Prince: STARK YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT! GET TO YOUR TOWER IMMEDIATELY! I'M DOWN HERE WITH BANNER! YOU NEED TO GET HERE RIGHT NOW!

Colonal Rhodes: What's going on?

Trixter Prince: What's going ON is that I just found out Spider-Man's identity!

Iron-Awesomeness: First of all, you better keep that identity secret! Second of all, why does that make ME an idiot!?

Trixter Prince: It makes you an idiot because I found him SEVERELY INJURED AMONG THE WRECKAGE OF YOUR D 3ED AIRPLANE! WHAT WAS HE DOING FIGHTING A SUPER VILLAIN WITHOUT THE PROTECTIVE SUIT YOU MADE HIM!? AND HIS AGE... I AM RAVING MAD AT YOU STARK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?

Iron-Awesomeness: WHAT!? LOKI WHERE'S MY SPIDER!?

Trixter Prince: I brought him to your tower lobby! His face is still mostly covered by what I could salvage from his mask. GET DOWN HERE AND GIVE HIM MEDICAL ATTENTION!

Iron-Awesomeness: This is all my fault...BANNER HAVE MEDICAL READY STAT!

Dr. Hulk: I'll get right on it! Tony we're going to have a long chat about this later!

_Everyone is offline_

_—_

Dr. Hulk: Status report: Spider-Man is alive, responsive, conscious, and should have no permanent damages as long as he gets adequate rest and care.

Widow Spider: That's a relief at least.

Maximagic: Oh thank GOODNESS! We were all worried! What happened to him anyway?

_Iron-Awesomeness has re-added Spooder-Man to the chat._

_Iron-Awesomeness has reinstated Spooder-Man's primary admin rights._

Iron-Awesomeness: I truly AM an idiot. What was I THINKING taking his suit!? I should have known that he'd go after the bad guy with or without a suit!

Trixter Prince: That's the LEAST of your problems! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RECRUITING A CHILD TO FIGHT AGAINST FULL GROWN ADULT SUPERHEROES DURING YOUR CIVIL WAR!? HE'S ONLY 15 FOR GOODNESS SAKES! THE BOY COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!

Super Wings: You brought a CHILD to Germany Tony!?

Widow Spider: You let a CHILD fight against SUPER POWERED BEINGS AND ASSASSINS!?

Colonial Rhodes: Tony what the he11 man!?

Electric Hammer: The man of spiders is actually a BOY of spiders!?

Arrow Feathers: We tried to kill a CHILD!?

Snowy Warrior: A CHILD stopped a punch from my prosthetic arm!?

Panther King: You let someone almost the same age as my little SISTER into that fight!?

Strange Magic: A super powered child got hurt and you didn't call me to help!? There are only so many people that supers can trust with their medical information Stark, ESPECIALLY if that super is under legal age! I'm a literal DOCTOR! I could have helped him!

Captain Democracy: I DROPPED AN AIRPORT RAMP ON A CHILD! I ALMOST KILLED A CHILD! TONY HOW COULD YOU!?

Snowy Warrior: A CHILD stole Cap's shield!?

Captain Democracy: A CHILD STOLE MY SHIELD!?

Antsy-Man: Oh my goodness, a CHILD went against me in giant form!?

Maximagic: A child soldier Tony!? SERIOUSLY!?

20/20 Vizzion: Tony you never told us Spider-Man was so young!

Trixter Prince: THAT CHILD JUST CRASHED A PLANE AND FOUGHT AGAINST A DANGEROUSLY ARMED SUPER VILLAIN WITHOUT ANY SAFEGUARDS TO PROTECT HIM FROM GETTING HURT! I CARRIED HIS BROKEN BODY AWAY FROM THE WRECKAGE AFRAID HE WOULD DIE IN MY ARMS STARK! I HAD TO LEAVE THE TOWER TO AVOID KILLING SOMEONE OUT OF FURY AFTER LAYING HIM ON A HOSPITAL BED! NO CHILD SHOULD EVER BE PUT INTO A SITUATION LIKE THAT! THAT KID HAD BETTER REALLY BE ALRIGHT ANTHONY STARK, OR I WILL KILL YOU!

Dr. Hulk: Everyone calm down and let Tony and Spidey talk for a minute! They have a reason for all of this!

Iron-Awesomeness: Look everyone I know it was stupid ok!? I WASN'T thinking! I was too emotional and acted recklessly! But just so you know, I NEVER forced Spider-Man to do any of it! It was his own choice! Heck, I gave the kid a suit with a ton of safety protocols so that he could be as safe as possible during his fights!

Arrow Feathers: THEN WHY THE F*€K DID YOU TAKE IT FROM HIM!?

Captain Democracy: Language!

Snowy Warrior: Not the time Steve!

Shurli Temple: How did Spider-Man even get wrapped up in all of that anyway!?

Spooder-Man: Everyone STOP! Look I did something reckless and Mr. Stark took the suit in order to try and teach me a lesson about responsibility and believing in myself. I'm NOT angry at him for any of it anymore, so I don't want any of you to be either! Mr. Tony gave me a suit yes, but he is NOT responsible for creating Spider-Man. PLEASE let me explain my origin story before you make assumptions?

Snowy Warrior: Wait... you were Spider-Man BEFORE the Civil War?

Spooder-Man: YES! Yes I was! Let me... just let me start from the beginning? Mr. Stark , I think it's time to tell them our secret, and my identity. They deserve to know the real me.

Iron-Awesomeness: Only if you're sure kid.

Spooder-Man: Alright. Hi, my name is Peter Parker. I'm 15 years old and I am the one and only, friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

Super Wings: Wait, Peter as in Tony's new INTERN Peter? You're the same person?

Spooder-Man: Yes that's actually me. One day I was on a school related trip and I was bitten by a radioactive spider. That's how I gained my spider powers. It was a complete accident. No one gave me my abilities of purpose, and it wasn't something I actively tried to do. It just happened.

Trixter Prince: So you weren't forced to gain your powers by someone else? Oh thanks the Norns!

Widow Spider: You have no idea how relieved we are to hear that you weren't created on purpose kid. Thank you for telling us.

Spooder-Man: No problem Miss Black Widow ma'am! Anyway... one day after I got my powers... my uncle Ben was shot and killed. He died right there in my arms. I blamed myself for so long for not stepping in and trying to help. I originally started vigilante work to try and locate my Uncle's killer, but then I remembered the last piece of advice my uncle gave me. He said 'With great power comes great responsibility'. I took that advice to heart and decided to try to use my powers to help people instead of trying to get vengeance.

Iron-Awesomeness: Later on I found videos of the kid on YouTube and showed up at his apartment to recruit him. However when I asked him why he was a hero he told me something along the lines of "When you can do the things that I can, and you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you." The cover story for the Spider-Man work was that Peter was my intern at SI. I built him a better suit, tasked him with stealing Cap's shield and trying to help us take down the rouge avengers as non-violently as possible, he agreed, then we went off the Germany. That's how Spider-Man became affiliated with the Avengers and the Civil War.

Antsy-Man: Wait he just showed up out of the blue and asked you to join the fight? Wow that's almost exactly what happened to me! Also I'm sorry about your Uncle Spidey.

Electric Hammer: I would like to express sympathy as well Man of Spiders. I thank you for making the wise choice to use your abilities for the benefit of innocent people.

Trixter Prince: I agree with my brother Spiderling. You are stronger than me to have resisted using your knowledge and abilities to lash out in anger. I also give you my condolences for your loss.

Colonial Rhodes: You ok to tell us what happened last night kid? Also, why were you grounded from the suit? You healing ok?

Spooder-Man: Im good Mr. War Machine sir. I'm healing just fine. So awhile ago I discovered that there was a guy I dubbed The Vulture going around doing things with some really dangerous weaponry. I acted recklessly trying to prove it all to Mr. Stark and trying to bring him down, but I accidentally wound up triggering some explosives and tearing a ferry in half. Mr. Stark and I had an argument after he fixed the ship. He said to me "if you're nothing without the suit, then maybe you shouldn't have it". He was also mad at me because my friend and I hacked the suit to eliminate the training wheel protocols he added in. Mr. Stark took my suit, then left me to walk home in hello kitty sweatpants and an 'I survived my trip to NYC' T-Shirt.

Widow Spider: Hello Kitty Sweatpants? Seriously Tony?

Electric Hammer: Man of Iron, I do believe that you were being just a little harsh. I'm disappointed in you.

Spooder-Man: It's ok sir. The experience eventually taught me a lesson. Anyway flash forward to last night. It's the night of my school's homecoming dance. I've got an awesome girl to go with me as my date and I'm excited right? Imagine my surprise when I discover that my date's father is the FREAKING VULTURE HIMSELF AND THAT HE HAS FIGURED OUT MY SECRET IDENTITY! The only reason he didn't try to kill me right away was because I saved his daughter's life in Washington DC and he was feeling grateful, so he let me go to the dance. I eventually ditched the dance and donned my old suit to go after him.

Iron-Awesomeness: SERIOUSLY!? THAT'S how you finally found out who the Vulture was!? Dang kid I'm sorry. I had NO IDEA that he found your first! Clearly you couldn't have avoided the fight even if you wanted to.

Strange Magic: What happened after you went after him?

Spooder-Man: I eventually discovered that he was going to crash the plane that was headed for the New Avengers compound on purpose. I just couldn't let him kill all those people with that plane, so I followed the Vulture up there and redirected the plane so it would crash somewhere where there would be as few civilian casualties as possible. We had a fight, and I decided to spare him as long as he agreed never to reveal my identity to anyone for the sake of his daughter's happiness. He agreed and I wandered off, but I guess I was way more injured than I realized. I guess I passed out and Mr. Loki found me unconscious and brought me to the tower? Thank you so much Loki. You may have saved my life.

Trixter Prince: Of course little Spiderling. I couldn't just leave you there after you showed me kindness by trying to accept me as one of your own. Even I have some honor. By the way, I had Heimdall transport Banner back to Earth after I found you while here on Midgard for an errand, so that's why he's back on Earth early.

Iron-Awesomeness: Seriously, thank you Loki. You have no idea how much this means to me that you saved my spider kid. Same for you Brucie Bear. Bruce you can stay at the tower and travel with Peter and I for the move in to the compound tomorrow. Peter you're coming to the compound tomorrow because I need to talk to you about something. And I'm still sorry Peter. I should have been a better mentor. I wish I had found another way to teach you to own up for your mistakes and not doubt your own abilities. I'll still temporarily ground you from patrols if you screw up again, but I'll never take the suit from you. I want you as safe as you can be if you're ever caught by surprise like that again.

Spooder-Man: I've already forgiven you Mr.Stark, and that compromise seems pretty fair to me. I'll be more responsible from now on. Oh right Colonel Rhodes you need a nickname!

_Spooder-Man changed Colonel Rhodes' nickname to Rocket Rhodey._

Rocket Rhodey: Thanks Kid. And thanks for telling us about all of this. I promise to protect your identity too. You can trust us.

Iron-Awesomeness: All in agreement with Rhodey say "Aye"!

Electric Hammer: Aye

Shurli Temple: Aye

Maximagic: Aye

Strange Magic: Aye

Trixter Prince: Aye

Iron-Awesomness: Aye

20/20 Vizzion: Aye

Antsy-Man: Aye

Panther King: Aye

Captain Democracy: Aye

Super Wings: Aye

Rocket Rhodey: Aye

Widow Spider: Aye

Arrow Feathers: Aye

Snowy Warrior: Aye

Dr. Hulk: Aye

FRIDAY: Aye

Arrow Feathers: GAH! FRIDAY!? YOU'RE IN THIS CHAT!?

FRIDAY: Indeed Hawkeye sir. I have been here the whole time but never had a reason to comment before. For those who do not know, I am FRIDAY, Tony Stark's Artificial Intelligence, or AI, Unit. Peter, I have been set to remind you that Dr. Banner needs to give you another exam before you're allowed out of the Med Bay tomorrow.

Spooder-Man: Thanks FRIDAY! Also, thank you all so much for understanding the importance of keeping my identity secret from the world. It's means a lot to me. I gotta go now. Later everyone!

_and Spooder-Man are offline._

Widow Spider: Who wants to join me in finding this Vulture guy and paying him a little 'visit' to guarantee that he never double crosses Spidey?

Trixter Prince: I do! Can I bring my obsidian knives?

Arrow Feathers: If he gets to bring obsidian knives then I get to bring an exploding arrow... or 5.

Iron-Awesomeness: Fine, as long as we don't actually kill him or Spidey won't be happy. I don't like when he cries. And I call dibs on breaking any doors down!

Electric Hammer: I regret to inform you that I may need to visit Asgard and will have to miss out, but know that I'll be there in spirit. Brother you can go as long as you listen to the no killing rule. Also, could you punch this "Vulture" in the face for me brother dear?

Trixter Prince: Why it would be my PLEASURE brother mine! *smirks*

Snowy Warrior: Anyone who wants in meet up in the living room of the compound in four days.

Captain Democracy: I'll bring scheming snacks. Sam can bring the drinks.

Super Wings: Hey why are drinks on me!? Though I don't disagree with joining...

Shurli Temple: My brother and I will video chat you.

Strange Magic: I'll magic myself in if you don't mind. Gotta make sure the Vulture doesn't threaten a guardian of the Earth after all.

20/20 Vizzion: Wanda and I will be in attendance as well.

Widow Spider: Wonderful. It's a date.

_Everyone is offline._

_—_

**Protection Squad**

_Spooder-Man has added KAREN to the chat._

_—_

_Electric Hammer created a new chat._

_Electric Hammer added Trixter Prince to the chat._

_Electric Hammer named the chat_ _**Asgard Protection Squad.** _

Electric Hammer: Loki, I wanted to ask you a question in private. By chance would you consider adopting an additional brother?

Trixter Prince: Is the potential candidate the Spiderling?

Electric Hammer: Of course!

Trixter Prince: Hmmm... I will put this idea under consideration, but we can't tell Father yet. We can discuss this further after we have gotten to know Peter better.

Electric Hammer: Agreed. By the way, why were you on Midgard without me?

Trixter Prince I decided to pick up cell phones for the Valkyrie, Heimdall, Sif, and the Warriors three so we can communicate with each other and keep up to date on news. I will have a servant in the palace deliver the phones and instructions when I get back home.

Electric Hammer: Excellent Idea Brother! I will add them all to this new group chat for all of us so we can talk about Asgard together!

Trixter Prince: That's a good idea too. Alright, go for it after I get back with the phones.

—

**Asgard Protection Squad**

_Electric Hammer added Brunhilde to the chat._

_Electric Hammer changed Brunhilde's nickname to Valkeyring_

Valkeyring: What the he11 is this?


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians. Warning: Loki.)

**Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 4- The Asgard Chat is created

**The Next Morning**

**Asgard Protection Squad**

Electric Hammer: Loki did you send them? And give instructions?

Trixter Prince: Yes Thor. Just add them already before the Valkyrie shows up on the chat again!

Electric Hammer: Alright Alright!

_Electric Hammer added Heimdall, Lady Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg to the chat._

_Electric Hammer changed Volstagg's nickname to Snack Pack_

_Electric Hammer changed Hogun's nickname to Quiet Wisdom_

_Trixter Prince has gained co-primary admin rights._

_Trixter Prince changed Fandral's nickname to Robin Hood_

_Trixter Prince changed Lady Sif's name to Asgardian Mulan_

_Electric Hammer changed Heimdall's nickname to Gate Guardian_

Valkeyring: Ok AGAIN, What the he11 is this!?

Quiet Wisdom: Who is sending these messages?

Valkeyring: I'm Brunhilde, the Valkyrie that Thor and his twit of a brother picked up on Sakaar. Who are YOU!?

Quit Wisdom: I am Hogun, one of the Warriors Three.

Snack Pack: I am not a snack pack! I am Volstagg! Also a member of the Warriors Three!

Robin Hood: I am Fandral, the final member of the Warriors Three! And I am in no way related to a Midgardian bird!

Asgardian Mulan: I'm Lady Sif! I am a warrior and friend of Thor, Loki, and the Warriors Three! It is an honor to speak with you lady Valkyrie! By the way, who the he11 is Mulan!?

Gate Guardian: I see what is happening here. This is Heimdall. It seems as though the princes have taken advantage of Midguardian communication technology. This is what is called a 'group chat' from what I understand.

Snack Pack: The princes? You mean Thor and Loki set this up?

Electric Hammer: Indeed we have my friends!

Snack Pack: Thor is that you?

Electric Hammer: Indeed it is Volstagg! Loki and I decided that it would be a good idea for all of us to have this method of communication between us!

Valkeyring: Wait LACKEY is on this chat thing too!? Which one of these weird names belongs to him!?

Trixter Prince: I told you IT'S LOKI!

Asgardian Mulan: LOKI!? Why are YOU doing this!? And what the heck is up with these weird names!? You better hope I don't find you because I still owe you a punch in the face!

Trixter Prince: I know... I'm sorry.

Quiet Wisdom: What?

Snack Pack: Did I read that correctly?

Robin Hood: Come again?

Trixter Prince: I said I'm sorry! I know I screwed up alright!? Look, I'm going to Midgard with Thor today and I'll be staying there for awhile. We're staying with Thor's Midgardian brothers and sisters in arms. We will be going on missions and defending the realm from potential evil forces. I'm trying to learn how to be a better person and make up for all of my mistakes right now. I realized that part of this involves making amends with all of you. I don't expect instant forgiveness. I just want to prove that I can change for the better. Please... just give me this?

Asgardian Mulan: Alright fine... we'll let you do your little proof of change thing! But I'm still annoyed at these weird names!

Electric Hammer: Thank you my friends. This means a lot to me. Also, the nicknames are meant to keep things light and friendly, and sort of "poke fun at ourselves" as the Midgardians world say. We will explain the more confusing nicknames later. For now, Loki and I must prepare to meet up with the Avengers! We are all moving into our new home base today, and much needs to be done!

Gate Guardian: I am ready for you at the Bifrost my princes.

Quiet Wisdom: Safe Travels

Snack Pack: Be careful should you find yourself in battle. We will be here for you if you are in need.

Robin Hood: May you be victorious in your endeavors to do good for the people of Midgard!

Asgardian Mulan: Message us if you're ever in need of backup. We'll keep you updated about things at home.

Valkeyring: Same as above, and don't die without me.

Trixter Prince: Thank you everyone. We shall message again soon. Farewell for now.

_Everyone is offline_


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians. Warning: Loki.)

**Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 5- Move In day/Loki discovers pineapple pizza, showers, and shampoo

**Protection Squad**

Spooder-Man: Guess what everyone? I'm on medical leave from school because they think I was in a car crash the night of the homecoming dance, (which is ALMOST true) so I'm gonna be staying at the avengers compound for two straight weeks!

Maximagic: Wait does this mean...

Arrow Feathers: We finally get to meet you!?

Spooder-Man: Yep! You do! But first...

Spooder-Man: *video file* (In the video Tony and a still banged up but happy looking Peter sitting next to each other on Peter's medbay bed. Peter smiles and waves at the camera. Tony says- "Whats up guys? This is my awesome intern and favorite spider kid, Peter Parker! Be nice to him today ok?" Peter then says- "Hiiiiiiiiii! Can't wait to meet you guys!". The video then ends with Tony ruffling Peter's hair.)

Maximagic: SO CUTE!

Antsy-Man: Oh my goodness... why didn't you tell anyone you were so cute kid!?

Spooder-Man: Hey! I'm not cute!

Iron-Awesomeness: Kid I've seen your pouty face. You're practically ADORABLE.

Electric Hammer: You are indeed very cute young spider!

Trixter Prince: Child you are only 15 years old and you look like THAT... Kid you are practically a BABY.

Spooder-Man: I am NOT a baby!

Widow Spider: Sorry kid, but compared to the rest of us you practically ARE a baby.

Arrow Feathers: Baby

Strange Magic: Baby

20/20 Vizzion: Baby

Antsy-Man: Baby

Iron-Awesomeness: Baby

Trixter Prince: Baby

Dr. Hulk: Baby

Electric Hammer: Baby

Super Wings: Baby

Panther King: Baby

Widow Spider: Baby

Shurli Temple: Baby

Snowy Warrior: Baby

Captain Democracy: Baby

Rocket Rhodey: Baby

Maximagic: Baby

KAREN: Baby.

Spooder-Man: KAREN!? How could you!? Betrayed by my own AI!

Iron-Awesomeness: ...You named the AI I put in your suit Karen? Well I guess you can keep her then. You're clearly attached.

Spooder-Man: KAREN you get to stay when Mr. Stark redoes all the training wheel protocols! YAY!

KAREN: : ) 3

Snowy Warrior: Kid you're too precious

Iron-Awesomeness: Anyway, Peter, Bruce, and I are about to head up to the compound now. Thor and Loki, you're free to transport yourselves from your fancy rainbow bridge whenever you're ready. Just transport yourselves to however close you can get to these coordinates: (insert latitude and longitude coordinates here). Rhodey and Pepper are already at the compound waiting for everyone to show up. Everyone else who's moving into the compound can also start heading over too. See you all there!

Spooder-Man: I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet everyone formally! See you there!

—

Electric Hammer: Loki do we have all of our bags?

Trixter Prince: I'm not your servant Thor!

Trixter Prince: But yes we have them all. I checked them three times and color coded the luggage tags so we don't mix them up. Do try not to forget Mjolnir.

Electric Hammer: Thank you brother! You are most helpful when you wish to be!

Trixter Prince: I can still stab you!

—

Captain Democracy: Do you think we packed enough socks?

Snowy Warrior: Steve, you're my best friend and I love you for that, but if you ask me if we packed enough of anything else one more time... I may just sock YOU! We have ENOUGH!

Captain Democracy: Ok ok I get it! Let's load up the car Tony sent with the bags and my bike and get going.

Snowy Warrior: Already on it!

—

Arrow Feathers: Нат, где мой колчан!?

Widow Spider: Вероятно, под кроватью.

Trixter Prince: Или, может быть, в вашем шкафу?

Arrow Feathers: как ты знаешь русский!?

Trixter Prince: я использовал все говорить

Arrow Feathers: Я нашел это! Спасибо, Локи!

Trixter Prince: Нет проблем, маленький ястреб

Snowy Warrior: это русская вечеринка?

20/20 Vizzion: Я верю, что это Баки

Widow Spider: Видение? Как ты знаешь русский?

20/20 Vizzion: Я связан с интернетом мисс Романов

Snowy Warrior: Правильно. В любом случае, увидимся в комплексе.

Panther King: I have no idea what any of you just said or why you said it in another language, but safe travels my friends.

Snowy Warrior: Спасибо Т'Чалла

Panther King: Still have no idea what you just said.

—

Super Wings: Hey Viz, Wanda, whats your ETA?

20/20 Vizzion: About an hour and 22 minutes Sam.

Maximagic: That's assuming we can get past these bears in the next 10 minutes.

Super Wings: How in the world-

Maximagic: Trust me...You really don't want to know.

—

Spooder-Man: Brown.

Iron-Awesomeness: White.

Spooder-Man: Brown!

Iron-Awesomeness: White!

Spooder-Man: BROWN!

Iron-Awesomeness: WHITE!

Shurli Temple: WHAT are you two broken white boys arguing about?

Dr. Hulk: They've been debating about which type of cilantro lime rice from Chipotle tastes better. It's been going on for 45 minutes. They switched to text because Happy threatened to kick them out of the car and make them walk if they didn't shut up about it.

Iron-Awesomeness: Oh I almost forgot to add Pepper to this chat!

_Iron-Awesomeness has added Pepper Potts to the chat_

_Iron-Awesomeness has changed Pepper Potts' nickname to Spicy CEO_

Spicy CEO: Thanks Honey.

Iron-Awesomeness: Anything for you, spice of my life.

Spooder-Man: Awwww you're in LOVE! : D

Iron-Awesomeness: You're ruining my rep kid.

—

Super Wings: Hey I'm here! Nice place Tony!

Rocket Rhodey: I see you Sam. Look down the driveway.

Super Wings: Coming!

—

Spooder-Man: Ahhh we have ARRIVED!

Iron-Awesomeness: Alright Underoos walk with me for a moment.

—

Rocket Rhodey: I'm laughing my a$$ off!

Shurli Temple: T'Challa and I saw the press conference. Congratulations you two love birds!

20/20 Vizzion: What happened?

Spicy CEO: Tony offered Peter a position as an Avenger but he turned it down because he didn't think he was ready to stop helping out the common people so we had to improvise on what to do for the press conference that was put together.

Rocket Rhodey: So Tony finally proposed to Pepper on live TV! Pepper and Tony are finally engaged to be married! It only took 8 years and a ruined press conference for Tony to work up the nerve to do it! Happy was carrying the engagement ring in his coat the ENTIRE TIME!

Strange Magic: WOW.

Antsy-Man: You turned down a position as an AVENGER!? And congratulations Stark and Ms... soon to be Mrs Potts, or Stark. Idk which you’re going with.

Spooder-Man: I thought it was a TEST! Also congratulations on the engagement you guys!

Electric Hammer: Huzzah! Congratulations on the announcement of your marriage Man of Iron and Lady Pepper!

Trixter Prince: By the way, we're just about there now. I estimate that we only need to walk about five minutes from the bifrost sight before we arrive.

Iron-Awesomeness: Excellent! Come on in! We'll all meet up in the living room shortly!

Dr. Hulk: Tony is providing lunch before everyone unpacks.

—

20/20 Vizzion: Wanda and I have arrived Tony.

Maximagic: And we scared off the bears!

Iron-Awesomeness: Okeyyyyy? Well come on in then.

—

**Asgard Protection Squad**

Trixter Prince: THOR THE DOORS ARE POSSESSED BY DEMONS! WE NEED TO DESTROY THEM!

Electric Hammer: The doors are not possessed Loki. They have technology that detects your presence and opens up for you by themselves. They're called "Automatic Doors". Also, you may want to look at who you're texting.

Trixter Prince: ... NOT A WORD OF THIS TO ANYONE OR I WILL STAB YOU ALL!

Valkeyring: Hahaha Lackey that was HILARIOUS!

Asgardian Mulan: How do I save this moment forever?

Snack Pack: Oh oh Hogun figured out that these devices can capture and save images of the screen if you press the middle and power buttons at the same time!

Robin Hood: Doing it now!

Trixter Prince: SHUT UP!

—

**Protection Squad**

Snowy Warrior: Hey Cap and I are here.

Captain Democracy: Where can I stash my motorcycle?

Iron-Awesomeness: Two wheeled death traps go in the garage.

Captain Democracy: Hey!

Snowy Warrior: Thanks again Tony.

Iron-Awesomeness: No problem.

—

Arrow Feathers: Brace yourselves! Natasha and I are HERE!

Widow Spider: No amount of bracing can possibly prepare anyone for you Barton.

Arrow Feathers: HEY! What does that mean!?

Iron-Awesomeness: It means whatever she wants it to mean legaloos. Come on inside already! The pizzas are here!

—

Widow Spider: Clint are you ok with seeing Loki after all of this time? We can eat separately if you want.

Arrow Feathers: No no, I'm ok Nat. If I want to live with Loki in harmony then I can't avoid him. Besides, I think we have a chance at building a civil relationship if not a friendship with each other. Therefore, I am going to sit near Loki durning lunch. Sitting for a meal together is a good way to test whether or not we can form some kind of bond.

Widow Spider: Alright Clint. I respect that. Just remember that I'm here for you if you need me.

Arrow Feathers: Thanks Nat.

—

Trixter Prince: What is this strange combination of substances on flat, round bread again?

Spooder-Man: It's pizza sir! The crust is covered in tomato sauce and mozzarella cheese, and the small round things are pepperoni slices! Pepperoni is kind of like a spicy sausage. It's all really good! Also, why are we texting when we're all in the same room?

Arrow Feathers: Who cares why? We're texting about PIZZA!

Electric Hammer: I can confirm that pizza is DELICIOUS brother!

Arrow Feathers: Hey Loki you should try pizza with pineapple on it!

Iron-Awesomeness: NOOOO Clint don't corrupt Loki's taste in pizza by introducing him to the Hawaiian flavor! You'll doom us all to grossness!

Trixter Prince: Too late Stark. I like it!

Iron-Awesomeness: NOOOOOOO!

—

Spooder-Man: DID YOU ACTUALLY GIVE ME A ROOM WITH A LAB THAT CONNECTS TO YOURS AND DR. BANNER'S!? AHHHH THANK YOU!

Iron-Awesomeness: No problem kid! Us science nerds need to stick together!

Dr. Hulk: Kid why are you excited to have a lab connected to mine? Aren't you concerned that I'll hulk out and go into your lab?

Spooder-Man: Are you kidding!? I have spidey super strength to counteract the hulk if I NEEDED to! That's nothing I can't handle! Besides I LOVE your scientific work ! I've spent HOURS pouring over your research papers! Your theories on chemistry helped me develop my web fluid!

Dr. Hulk: You...like my research?

Rocket Rhodey: So the webs don't like... come out of you?

Spooder-Man: Ewwww organic webs would be so gross! No actually I developed my original web fluid and built the original design of the web shooters I use to project my webs completely by myself! It took a lot of dumpster diving and pawn shop visits to find the appropriate materials. And of course I LOVE your research ! You've been my chemistry idol for YEARS!

Trixter Prince: Did you just say... dumpster diving?

Spooder-Man: I live in a single income household. We get by but we're not exactly rich so new web shooter parts were hard to come by, so I often wound up searching through garbage and scrap piles. Sometimes it's fun! You should try it sometime !

Trixter Prince: Child I am NOT digging through trash for FUN.

Spooder-Man: Not YET!

Dr. Hulk: I'm honored to have inspired you kid. Say, can I analyze your chemical formula some time Peter?

Spooder-Man: ABSOLUTELY!

Captain Democracy: So... are we just gonna ignore that Peter is probably a freaking certifiable genius if he can understand Banner's research?

Snowy Warrior: Apparently so.

Captain Democracy: Oh. Well ok then. Buck let's unpack.

Snowy Warrior: K

—

**Asgard Protection Squad**

Electric Hammer: *image* (The image is of the pizza lunch. The picture depicts Peter and Loki meeting formally for the first time. It shows Peter, who's back and head is to the camera to hide his face, hugging a very shocked Loki who has one arm awkwardly draped around Peter while the other is held out to the side as if he tried to use the air to catch himself from being tackled)

My brother's first time being thanked for hero work.

Trixter Prince: THOR YOU DOLT YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL WITH PICTURES SO YOU DON'T REVEAL SENSITIVE INFORMATION! AND THAT PHOTO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR THE AVENGERS CHAT ONLY!

Valkeyring: Oh my goodness I am SO making this my "profile picture" of you in my contact list Lackey!

Trixter Prince: SHUT UP!

 _Trixter Prince changed the chat name to_ _**Asgard Defense Squad** _

Trixter Prince: THERE! Maybe now we'll stop mixing the chats up!

Electric Hammer: Apologies brother.

Trixter Prince: YOU SHUT UP TOO!

—

**Protection Squad**

Maximagic: Viz our rooms are conjoined! We can meet up whenever we want! I'm so happy!

20/20 Vizzion: This makes me very glad as well Wanda!

Arrow Feathers: Oh YES my room is directly connected to the vent system! Thank you Tony!

Iron-Awesomeness: No problem Clint! Just don't drop in unannounced from the ceiling in any of the labs. We don't need to be startled into blowing something up.

Widow Spider: Or into my room.

Arrow Feathers: Understood!

_Spooder-Man changed Arrow Feathers' nickname to Vent Feathers_

Vent Feathers: HEY!

Iron-Awesomeness: HAHAHA NICE ONE KID!

Spooder-Man: Hehe

—

Captain Democracy: Thanks for putting me and Bucky so close to the gym by the way Tony.

Iron-Awesomeness: Hey I know you love your morning training Capsicle!

Snowy Warrior: Dang it I can't find my toothbrush!

Captain Democracy: It might be in my bag. If not then you forgot it before we flew back to America last night and it's probably back in Wakanda.

Shurli Temple: Can confirm. Your toothbrush is in Wakanda.

Snowy Warrior: Shuri I can't believe you've done this!

Spooder-Man: THE MEMES HAVE SUMMONED ME!

Super Wings: I am completely lost somewhere in the compound. Where am I?

—

Spicy CEO: Peter honey please don't wear your outdoor shoes to go on Spider walks unless it's an emergency. You'll scuff the paint. Besides you shouldn't be up and about because you're still recovering from your fight with the Vulture and you need rest.

Spooder-Man: Sorry Miss Pepper! I'll try to remember!

Spicy CEO: It's alright sweetie. : )

Super Wing: Still lost here!

—

Trixter Prince: Thor how do you use this blasted bathing contraption!?

Vent Feathers: Uhhhh have you not used a shower before? How did you wash yourself during the invasion? My memory of that is a bit fuzzy still.

Trixter Prince: I didn't. There was no time. Is this "shower" related to the faucet that is taller than my head?

Snowy Warrior: Yes it is! Oh you are going to LOVE taking hot showers!

Captain Democracy: Ohhhhh yeah! We had regular bathtubs of course, but showers didn't start to become commonplace in American homes until around Bucky's and my childhood. It completely changed our lifestyle!

Vent Feathers: Wait SERIOUSLY? Is THIS why I've heard that you two are apparently absolutely obsessed with taking daily showers?

Snowy Warrior: DEFINITELY! I still remember my first hot shower. It was GLORIOUS!

Captain Democracy: Same for me! It was LIFE CHANGING!

Trixter Prince: Thor are these two messing with me?

Electric Hammer: Oh they are completely serious Loki! In fact I quite agree with them. Trust us, you'll love it! And just wait until you've tried SHAMPOO for the first time!

Vent Feathers: Don't forget to grab a wash cloth and scrub yourself with the soap!

Electric Hammer: Loki knows to use the soap. We have things like soap on Asgard Clint. We just call it something different because it works a slightly different way. Don't ask for the name because you probably can't pronounce it. I'm coming to show you how to operate the shower in a moment Brother!

Trixter Prince: You're all insane.

Super Wings: They lost their minds. I lost my sense of direction!

—

Trixter Prince: Barton?

Vent Feathers: Yeah?

Trixter Prince: Why are you giving me so much helpful advice? It's not that I don't appreciate it. It's just that... I would not be surprised if you still resented me in some fashion, since I caused you so much trauma while we were under mind control.

Vent Feathers: I'm more sympathetic to other people who did bad things while being controlled by other people now, especially after learning about Bucky and HYDRA. The fact that we were mind controlled will always connect us, but I hope that we can use the experience to try and understand each other instead of placing blame. I won't pressure us to be friends, but I want to help you learn that you can still find a purpose for yourself. Bucky and I did after all.

Trixter Prince: Thank you. You still have heart little hawk.

Vent Feathers: You're welcome. Maybe one day you can say that you have heart too? Only time can tell I guess.

Trixter Prince: Yes. I hope so too.

—

Trixter Prince: Ok I admit that your version soap sounds pretty useful, but they actually have special cleaning substances that work better than soap just for washing your HAIR!? It seems too good to be true.

Maximagic: I know right? But that IS what Shampoo is for! Use conditioner along with the shampoo every once and awhile! I'll help to keep your hair hydrated and soft. Trust me, I'm a GIRL!

Widow Spider: She's right you know. We women know all the ins and outs about hair care and styling.

Spicy CEO: Wanda and Nat are both completely correct! You're going to LOVE it!

Shurli Temple: Make sure to use your nails and shrub your hair REALLY thoroughly while washing! It's like... one of the best feelings EVER!

Widow Spider: And use the detachable part of the shower head when you rinse your hair out. Trust me, you'll enjoy it immensely.

Vent Feathers: You should definitely listen to them. They know what they're saying.

Trixter Prince: ... Im still skeptical, but I'll try it.

—

Vent Feathers: Seven

Electric Hammer: Six

Shurli Temple: Five

Spooder-Man: Wait, Why are you counting?

Widow Spider: Four

Maximagic: Three

Spooder-Man: Ohhhh now I see!

Spicy CEO: Two

Snowy Warrior: One

Trixter Prince: OH MY GOODNESS YOU WERE ALL COMPLETELY RIGHT! HOT SHOWERS ARE LIFE CHANGING! THE HEAT WAS AMAZING! AND THE SOAP AND SHAMPOO... THEY WORK AND SMELL PHENOMENAL! I'VE NEVER FELT SO REFRESHED, AND MY HAIR HAS NEVER BEEN CLEANER OR SILKIER THAN THIS BEFORE! THE DETACHABLE HOSE RINSING MY HAIR WAS ALSO INSANELY SATISFYING! THOR ARE YOU SURE I HAVEN'T DIED AND GONE TO VALHALLA!?

Captain Democracy: We told you that you would love it!

Snowy Warrior: Hot showers are the BEST!

Electric Hammer: You're not quite dead yet Loki... I think. I TOLD YOU that you could trust us with this brother! See? I was right for once!

Trixter Prince: Yeah yeah you were right the whole time but WE NEED HOT SHOWERS ON ASGARD THOR!

Maximagic: Didn't we tell you how great shampoo and conditioner are?

Widow Spider: As I said, women know all the best hair care tricks.

Shurli Temple: We wouldn't steer you wrong! After all, many of us girls are rather serious about maintaining our hair after all! We really DO know all the best tricks.

Spicy CEO: And don't you ever doubt it! You have any more hair care questions, you just come straight to us girls and we'll fix you right up!

Trixter Prince: Thank you ladies. I DEFINITELY intend to take you up on that offer!

Iron-Awesomeness: Glad you enjoyed the showers Loki. Please try to take one every day. Anyway, dinner is available to grab in the kitchen. Feel free to turn in early tonight. I figure we should take a few days to get used to living around each other before we do any movie nights or have any serious conversations, so feel free to act like loners! Goodnight everyone!

Trixter Prince: Wait you can take showers EVERY DAY!? THIS IS THE BEST NEWS I'VE EVER HEARD!

_Everyone is offline_

_—_

Super Wings: I am STILL lost!

20/20 Vizzion: Aren't we all?

Trixter Prince: IT IS 2 O'CLOCK IN THE D 3N MORNING! Falcon you're two right turns away from the living room. Now, I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!

Iron-Awesomeness: How did you KNOW that!?

Trixter Prince: STARK GO TO BED!


	6. Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians. Warning: Loki.)

**Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 6- The First Morning/People Have Issues

**The next morning**

**Protection Squad**

Electric Hammer: LOKI WE NEED YOUR MAGIC! YOU MAY HAVE BEEN RIGHT ABOUT THE DEMONS AFTER ALL! THE SPIDER CHILD IS LITERALLY WALKING ON THE WALLS!

Trixter Prince: What the he11 are you talking about Thor!?

Electric Hammer: *image* (The image is of Peter in black sweat pants and a blue T-Shirt standing sticking straight out on one of the walls in the kitchen looking at the camera with a confused expression while biting into an apple. The floor and other surroundings are visible to confirm that Thor isn't joking.)

Trixter Prince: BY THE NORNS! YOU'RE ACTUALLY SERIOUS! SPIDERLING DON'T BE AFRAID! WE'LL SAVE YOU!

Electric Hammer: LOKI HURRY HE THREW AWAY THE APPLE AND NOW HE'S USING HIS HANDS AND FEET TO CRAWL UP THE WALL HIGHER!

Trixter Prince: THOR I'M HERE! GOODNESS GRACIOUS IT'S EVEN MORE TERRIFYING IN PERSON! STARK DO YOU NEED ME TO PERFORM A SPELL OF SOME SORT SPELL ON THE SPIDER CHILD!?

Iron-Awesomeness: Nah Peter's good. He's just using his freaky awesome spider powers. They don't call Spider-Man a wall crawler for nothing you know!

Electric Hammer: THE SPIDER CHILD IS NOW STANDING UPSIDE DOWN ON THE CEILING WHAT DO I DO!? HOW DO I KNOW THAT HE WON'T FALL!?

Trixter Prince: I DON'T KNOW?! YOU MAY HAVE TO CATCH HIM! HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS STARK!?

Trixter Prince: THOR WHY ARE WE TEXTING WHEN YOU'RE RIGHT NEXT TO ME!?

Electric Hammer: I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST SEEMS TO HAPPEN WITH PEOPLE!

Spooder-Man: Everyone Im fine! I'm sorry for scaring you all! Being sticky is one of my super powers! Walking on walls and ceilings is normal for me! Miss Potts even commented about it yesterday if anyone remembers!

Maximagic: Wait you're doing that yourself? I thought that was just the suit making you stick to things?

Spooder-Man: Nope! It's my own natural spider like stickiness!

Shurli Temple: STICKY BOI!

Spooder-Man: YES EXACTLY!

Trixter Prince: So... you are sure that there are ABSOLUTELY no demons involved?

Spooder-Man: Absolutely sure! What made you think there were?

Antsy-Man: Dude that is AWESOME!

Dr. Hulk: Why did a phone fall on my head?

Electric Hammer: LOOK ABOVE YOU AND SCROLL UP!

Dr. Hulk: HOLY $h!+ PETER! Don't do that so early in the morning! You're gonna give someone a heart attack! Also is this your phone?

Captain Democracy: Language!

Maximagic: Not the time Steve. Banner he can't read your text unless you throw the phone back at him!

Dr. Hulk: Oh yeah right.

Spooder-Man: Thanks for tossing my phone back up! Yeah sorry that was mine.

Electric Hammer: BUT HOW DO YOU GET OFF THE CEILING!?

Electric Hammer: THE ANSWER IS APPARENTLY DOING A FLIP AND FALLING OFF OF THE CEILING!

Iron-Awesomeness: Peter go back to bed! You're still healing!

Spooder-Man: Sorry ! I just wanted food and a chance to stretch my legs! I'm going now!

Trixter Prince: ... I'm going back to bed too. This day is already too hectic for me.

—

Trixter Prince: WHERE IS THE FEMALE SPIDER!? GET HER IN HERE BEFORE I STAB BARTON!

Widow Spider: What did Clint do now?

Trixter Prince: HE FELL OUT OF A CEILING VENT AND LANDED RIGHT ON TOP OF ME!

Widow Spider: Oh yeah he does that sometimes.

Trixter Prince: HOW IS THAT NOT STRANGE TO YOU!?

Captain Democracy: This is actually a common occurrence with Clint.

Iron-Awesomeness: Yeah he's fallen out of the vent on top of all of us by now, except maybe Bucky, Shuri, Strange, Scott, and T'Challa since they've never really lived with Clint before.

Electric Hammer: I have also had Clint fall on top of me from the vents on occasion!

Vent Feathers: I crawl through the vents all the time! It's a habit I probably picked up from either being an assassin or growing up the circus. Or both.

Snowy Warrior: You grew up in the circus?

Vent Feathers: More specifically, I ran away from an orphanage THEN grew up in the circus. Where do you think I learned archery?

Trixter Prince: You're an orphan?

Vent Feathers: Yeeeeep. It's a complicated story. Oh Nat's here gotta run!

Trixter Prince: Barton why are you ignoring me!? COME BACK HERE!

—

Trixter Prince: Did he not hear me when I was yelling after him?

—

Iron-Awesomeness: Is it me or is Clint seemingly ignoring everything everyone says aloud today?

Dr. Hulk: He HAS been kinda quiet for some reason.

Super Wings: We may need to observe him for any strange activity.

20/20 Vizzion: Agreed.

Spooder-Man: Mr. Stark, I don't feel all that great. Can you turn on Sensory Overload protocol?

FRIDAY: KAREN and I are programmed to help you with that when Tony is unavailable Peter.

Spooder-Man: Thanks Fri.

Captain Democracy: Are you ok kid?

Spooder-Man: Yeah I'm ok. It's just that my powers include enhanced senses, but sometimes they overwhelm me and I get sensory overload.

Captain Democracy: You need to borrow my noise canceling headphones? Bucky and I have two pairs each because we don't like the sound of fireworks during holidays. They bring up bad memories so I prepared us ahead of time.

Spooder-Man: Thanks Captain America Sir, but put a pair in my room already. I'm gonna put my phone down for awhile because the light is bothering my eyes.

Captain Democracy: Ok kid. Message any of us if you need help.

—

Iron-Awesomeness: Thanks for checking up on the kid Capsicle.

Captain Democracy: No problem Tony.

—

Iron-Awesomeness: Thr

Iron-Awesomeness: Tor

Iron-Awesomeness: Thhor!

Iron-Awesomeness: I ned yu

Iron-Awesomeness: 2 shck mee

Spicy CEO: Friday what's Tony's status!?

FRIDAY: Boss is in need of an electric shock due to an arc reactor malfunction. He is in his lab. It is recommended that Thor get to him quickly.

Electric Hammer: I'M ON MY WAY!

Trixter Prince: STARK!? $h!+ I'm coming too!

—

Captain Democracy: Language!

Spicy CEO: Not the time Steve!

Spooder-Man: Is ok!? I just saw this!?

Strange Magic: Stark do you need medical treatment?

Dr. Hulk: ^^^^ 

Spooder-Man: Mr. Stark please don't be dead! I can't loose another father figure!

Electric Hammer: Do not fear Spiderling. Friend Stark will be fine. He just needed a small electric shock to realign his glowing chest device. And Loki used his magic to make sure Tony's heart was still fully functional.

Iron-Awesomeness: I'm completely fine kid. Thanks Thor and Loki for helping out.

Snowy Warrior: Tony, why do you have your arc reactor in the first place? What made you decide to put it in?

Iron-Awesomeness: I didn't decide. It was put in while I was unconscious to keep me from dying.

Panther King: Wait... What?

Shurli Temple: I gotta hear this now!

Iron-Awesomeness: Several years back I was not exactly a good guy. Stark Industries used to sell weapons, and they called me the "merchant of death".

Electric Hammer: That sounds ominous.

Iron-Awesomeness: Yeah it was meant to sound like that. Anyway, years ago before the Avengers ever started, I was visiting Afghanistan when the convoy I was with was attacked by an organization called the ten rings. They had orders to capture me and make me create weapons of mass destruction for them. However during the kidnapping I was caught in an explosion that sent shrapnel into my chest. I woke up with an electromagnet in my chest connected to a car battery because the amount of shrapnel I had was too dangerous to remove. This magnet turned into my first arc reactor eventually. The purpose is to keep the shrapnel still inside me from entering my heart and killing me. Without it I would be dead in a matter of hours if not minutes.

Captain Democracy: Tony I never knew... I damaged your arc reactor... you almost died because of me! I'm so sorry!

Iron-Awesomeness: It's all in the past now Cap.

Maximagic: You said they wanted you to make weapons? Like the ones that...

Iron-Awesomeness: Like the ones that my supposed father figure and former CEO Obadiah Stane sold without my knowledge and were used to kill you and Piedro's parents Wanda? Yeah, almost exactly like those. I did try to refuse for the record, but just like Loki, there's only so much torture a person can take. I had no choice but to build the weapons. It took quite awhile before I could escape my kidnappers using my first rough draft of the iron man suit. The guy who did the arc reactor surgery and saved my life also wound up dying in the process so that sucked.

Trixter Prince: Torture? Anthony... I had no idea that you could have ever been able to understand me in that way.

Iron-Awesomeness: We're not the only ones to know what torture is like here Loki.

Trixter Prince: What?

Strange Magic: I trapped myself in a time loop with an evil creature named Dormamu in order to stop him from invading Earth. He caused me to be painfully killed over and over and over again until he agreed never to return to Earth again so that I could end the loop. I PERSONALLY consider that torture.

Widow Spider: My time in the red room and my life as a spy and assassin were not immune to painful interrogation tactics and training to up my tolerance. Clint would probably say something similar to the same thing.

Snowy Warrior: I don't think the methods behind being brain washed and turned into a killer assassin by HYDRA leaves much to the imagination.

Maximagic: Ummmm back before I joined the Avengers... when I was still with HYDRA...I MAY have used used my powers to psychologically torture all the avengers at the time by giving them visions of their worst fears? I was in a REALLY bad headspace at the time. Sorry about that everyone. Loki please don't kill me.

Trixter Prince: Why would I want to do

Trixter Prince: Wait a minute

Electric Hammer: Loki why are you manifesting your daggers?

Trixter Prince: If this happened BEFORE your civil war, but AFTER the Chitauri invasion doesn't that mean...

Electric Hammer: Loki calm down! Seriously it's not as bad as you think!

Trixter Prince: YOU LITTLE B!+€h! HOW DARE YOU TORTURE MY BROTHER! I WANT TO RIP YOURTGDEA

Electric Hammer: I had to knock Loki unconscious. Lady Wanda, I think that you and Loki need to talk to each other later.

Spooder-Man: I think it was really brave of all of you to be honest about your pasts, especially you Miss Wanda. You knew would be angry but you were responsible enough to be honest instead of hiding it so that you wouldn't fight about keeping secrets later on. It shows that you are trying to be a better person, just like Mr. Loki is!

Maximagic: Thank you Peter. I needed someone to say that. I'll make sure to sit down and talk to Loki and you later Thor. Again, I'm sorry, all of you, for making you see those visions. I don't want to be that person anymore.

Super Wings: We'll leave the living room unoccupied for all of you.

Electric Hammer: Thank you my friends. That means a lot to us.

—

Iron-Awesomeness: Pete did you call me your father figure?

Spoonder-Man: Uhhhhh I PLEAD THE FIFTH!

—

Rocket Rhodey: Why is Tony ranting about abolishing the fifth amendment?

—

Trixter Prince: Scarlett Witch, I'm still too angry to talk to you right now, but know that I do agree with the Spiderling. Therefore I have decided not to take any negative action against you... for now. We will discuss your actions against my brother tomorrow, AFTER I hear my brother's side of the story in a separate conversation. Also know that if you EVER hurt my brother on purpose again, I will personally take it upon myself to reap the most painful vengeance you can ever imagine upon you. Are we clear?

Maximagic: Crystal

—

Snowy Warrior: Did we ever figure out why Hawkeye was ignoring everyone who tried to speak to him?

Captain Democracy: No we didn't. I hope he's alright. By the way are you feeling better Spidey? Do you need medicine or anything?

Spooder-Man: Yes Im much better sir! I'm tired but that's normal when I come out of sensory overload.

Iron-Awesomeness: Cap you are such a mom.

Captain Democracy: No I'm not!

_Spooder-Man has changed Captain Democracy's nickname to Captain DeMOMcracy._

Iron-Awesomeness: HAHAHAHA! THIS! THIS IS PERFECT! KID YOU MADE MY DAY!

Captain DeMOMcracy: This is NOT funny!

Snowy Warrior: Oh no it's not... it's hilarious!

Trixter Prince: I am suddenly in a much better mood!

Widow Spider: It's about time someone acknowledged your mother hen tendencies Steve.

Captain DeMOMcracy: I'm never going to live this down am I?

20/20 Vizzion: The chances are indeed quite low when calculated statistically.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Gosh Darn It!

—

Trixter Prince: Ok now I am legitimately concerned about the hawk.

Electric Hammer: Brother, What's wrong with Clint? You usually never admit concern!

Trixter Prince: I ddon't... I don't think he can hear mee. Inn fact, I dn't thnk hee caan heaar anytthing!


	7. Chapter 7

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians. Warning: Loki.)

**Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 7-Clint's Deafness and Loki's Guilt

**Protection Squad**

Captain DeMOMcracy: Wait, what's wrong with Clint now? He can't hear you?

Trixter Prince: I I dn't think sso! I was I ws literaly riight beehnd him tryying too tallk aand hee ddn't heer mee!

Electric Hammer: Brother are you alright?

Trixter Prince: I ddon't knnw?

Widow Spider: Loki are your hands shaking while you text or something?

Iron-Awesomeness: Reindeer Games what's wrong?

Dr. Hulk: Loki calm down. FRIDAY said your heart rate is through the roof. Look if you want to check on Clint just tap his shoulder and ask him if he's ok. Can you do that?

Trixter Prince: Ooky. I tryys

—

Electric Hammer: MAN OF HAWKS I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER TO MAKE HIM LIKE THIS! HE WONT STOP SOBBING AND HE'S BEEN CLINGING TO ME FOR 15 MINUTES STRAIGHT! LOKI IS ALMOST NEVER LIKE THIS!

Vent Feathers: Wow wow wow what did I do!?

Electric Hammer: YOU GAVE LOKI A D 3N PANIC ATTACK! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID! HE WON'T STOP SHAKING AND HE'S HYPERVENTILATING!

Iron-Awesomeness: Oh boy... if Thor is cussing then he's gotta he furious. Dang, you REALLY need to be careful about how you respond Clint!

FRIDAY: I believe this might explain things- *video* (The angle of the video is from a security camera perspective. In the video it shows a shaky and pale looking Loki, who's wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt and black pants, tapping Clint, who seems to be riffing through a kitchen drawer. Clint then turns around and looks at Loki with a slightly confused expression. Clint then responds rather loudly saying- "Oh hey there Loki! Sorry, I didn't know you were there because" Clint points at his ears while speaking "I can't hear ANYTHING right now! I apologize if I'm yelling! I have no idea how loud I am right now! Are you ok? You don't look so good!" Loki suddenly gasps very loudly and runs out of the room. Clint just blinks in confusion before yelling- "Ok then, bye!" Before turning back to the drawer.)

Super Wings: Clint what the heck!?

Iron-Awesomeness: What do you mean you can't hear anything right now!?

Strange Magic: Did something happen to injure your ears?

Dr. Hulk: Is there something you're not telling us?

Widow Spider: Clint I think you should tell them.

Vent Feathers: You might be right Nat. They should know.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Tell us what?

Spooder-Man: Are you ok ?

Shurli Temple: What's going on?

Maximagic: You know you can talk to us right Clint?

Panther King: What went wrong?

Snowy Warrior: What's the secret?

Rocket Rhodey: Clint that doesn't sound reassuring!

20/20 Vizzion: Clint are you alright?

Spicy CEO: Clint?

Antsy-Man: Well don't leave us hanging!

Electric Hammer: WHAT IS IT THAT WE SHOULD KNOW!?

Vent Feathers: Well this might come as a bit of a surprise, but I'm actually deaf!

Rocket Rhodey: You're WHAT!?

Electric Hammer: Wait, did you actually mean DEAF with an f on the end? Because I read that as DEAD! I am unfamiliar with this term! Please tell me you're not warning us about your impending death man of hawks!?

Trixter Prince: YUU'REE DIEIING!? NOO ITT'S AL MYY FALT! IM'M SOORY!

Vent Feathers: WOW WOW WOW LOKI NO I'M NOT DYING! I was referring to my damaged hearing, which is NOT part of a terminal illness! I promise I'm completely FINE!

Trixter Prince: Yoo're ntt dyyin? Butt yu'ree herrimg!?

Vent Feathers: I said DEAF not DEAD! D.E.A.F! Oh yeah it's not an acronym I just spelt out the letters so you could see it. Anyway, It's another way to say that I have specifically impaired hearing! My ears were damaged when I was younger due to explosion or blunt force related trauma. I honestly don't remember which came first. I've been deaf for a REALLY long time now!

Electric Hammer: CLINT YOUR EXPLANATION MADE LOKI'S CRYING WORSE!

Vent Feathers: BUT WHY!?

20/20 Vizzion: If I may, I find it is a little too coincidental that Loki would be so highly affected by this considering the history he and Clint share.

Spooder-Man: Wait a minute...Vision you're RIGHT! Guys I think I get it now!

Iron-Awesomeness: Get what?

Spooder-Man: , I think that was afraid that he did something to permanently hurt you and affect your hearing while he had you under mind control during the invasion of New York! You mentioned that your memory was fuzzy, so maybe Loki's memory is screwed up too! Loki was afraid that he was the cause of your deafness! He's probably been blaming himself the whole time he was crying!

Snowy Warrior: Wait, WHAT!?

Super Wings: Well that... actually makes sense now that I think about it.

Dr. Hulk: Dang kid, that was actually a really smart deduction.

Widow Spider: Wow, Thor was Peter right?

Electric Hammer: I believe that the Spiderling is indeed correct! I asked Loki and he managed to nod his head to say yes.

Vent Feathers: Oh no Loki I'm so sorry! I truly didn't mean to upset you! Listen to me Loki, you did NOT cause my deafness ok!? Yeah your mind control SUCKED, but it did NOT do ANYTHING to hurt my ability to hear! True I wasn't BORN deaf, but I was deaf WAY before I meet you! You did NOT hurt me like that! You did NOTHING to permanently injure ANY of the Avengers ok!?

Trixter Prince: Youu're sures?

Vent Feathers: Yeah Loki, I'm sure.

Snowy Warrior: Clint why were you ignoring everyone all day?

Vent Feathers: Sorry about that! I didn't know anyone was talking to me. I lost my hearing aides and I've been trying to find them all day!

Trixter Prince: Hearringg Aiids?

Vent Feathers: Yeah! They're little devices that increase my ability to hear things. I can't hear a THING without them because of the deafness, but WITH them my hearing is almost normal!

Maximagic: Wait is THAT why you always look like you're wearing Bluetooth earbuds!? I always thought you were just listening to music or forgot to take off you comm set after missions!

Vent Feathers: Well my hearing aides DO double as Bluetooth earbuds AND my comms actually. They were given to me by SHIELD, but now I can't find them! I was searching for them in the vents when I fell onto Loki this morning actually.

Iron-Awesomeness: Dang Clint you should have said something sooner! Peter and I can whip up a few new pairs of hearing aids for you in no time if you can give us the blue prints for the originals!

Rocket Rhodey: Yeah Clint, you have no reason to be ashamed of needing help with a disability. After all, we all have problems. Your team members are here to help each other. You should take up Tony's offer. He's surprisingly good at making disability assistance technology!

Snowy Warrior: 100% agree with Rhodey! Tony's blueprints were helping Shuri's work on my prosthetic before we came back to America. He's amazing! Also, you can always talk about disability issues with us!

Strange Magic: I have no experience with Stark's tech, but I agree that you should not feel ashamed about speaking about a disability or getting help. I say this as a doctor and someone with experience in having a physical disability. Feel free to talk to us about it at any time.

Vent Feathers: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

Iron-Awesomeness: No problem Barton!

Spooder-Man: Happy to help !

Snowy Warrior: Hey Thor, does Loki's all speak cover American Sign Language?

Electric Hammer: I am afraid I do not know what "sign language" is Friend Bucky.

Vent Feathers: Sign language is a language system almost entirely based on facial expressions and hand gestures. When combined, the facial expressions and hand gestures represent letters and/or words, similar to a written language but not exactly the same. American Sign Language, or ASL for short, is a sign language system based off of English. I learned ASL after becoming deaf because I wanted to be able to connect with other people in the deaf community even though I could still speak. If Loki's all speak doesn't work for sign language I'd be happy to teach him ASL so he doesn't need to be afraid of not being able to communicate with me if I ever loose my hearing aides again. I taught Natasha because she's my partner and she's known that I was deaf for a long time. I asked her not to tell anyone for privacy reasons. She also claims that sign language is really useful on stealth missions, and I agree!

Spooder-Man: OH OH I WANNA LEARN TOO! CAN I LEARN !?

Vent Feathers: Sure Kid! Come out to the living room in a few days once I have a plan put together and I'll start lessons! And you can impress your school teachers by proving you learned something new! You're invited too Loki, if that wasn't clear before. Anyone can join in if they want!

Electric Hammer: Count me in as well Friend Clint! I want to test my own all speak against this language system!

Trixter Prince: Thaank youu littl hawwk. I aceppt.

Vent Feathers: You're welcome Loki.

—

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Trixter Prince: Thorr wee stil ned too tlk abot erllyer

Electric Hammer: Loki you're in no condition to have this discussion right now.

Trixter Prince: Thoor shee TORTUREDD youu!

Electric Hammer: I know I know! Loki please, not right now ok? You're crying and your hands are still shaking. Take some time to relax ok? It's been an emotional day already. We can talk later, but right now you are COMPLETELY exhausted! Just rest brother. I'll grab dinner for us to eat in my room tonight. We WILL talk later. I promise.

Trixter Prince: Oky Brotr. Latttr.

**—**

**The next morning**

Valkeyring: Thor!? Lackey!? What the he11!?


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians. Warning: Loki.)

**Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 8- Confiding in Friends/The meme chat is created

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Quiet Wisdom: I am deeply concerned about what I just read.

Robin Hood: I'm sorry, WHO was tortured now!?

Valkeyring: And why was Lackey crying!?

Electric Hammer: Well technically we BOTH were at one point, on both accounts, but Loki was in distress for an entirely different reason at first.

Snack Pack: I'm sorry, you were both WHAT!?

Asgardian Mulan: Alright that's it! WHO DO WE HAVE TO KILL!?

Gate Guardian: Why was I unaware that the princes were victims of torture!?

Trixter Prince: Everyone ENOUGH! Look, I never told anyone this until recently but my attack on Midgard was not entirely by my own hand! After my fall from the bifrost I was imprisoned, tortured, manipulated, and then placed under mind control using the mind stone by the Chitauri and the Mad Titan Thanos! I never wanted to attack Midgard in the first place! Seeming as though I was going along with Thanos' plan was the only way I could have ever escaped his clutches! Now you know my greatest shameful secret, but that is NOT what we were messaging about last night when I was recovering from a panic attack! And before you ask, a panic attack is NOT a physical attack by an enemy. A panic attack is a sudden and extremely intense bout of anxiety and/or fear usually caused by a perceived threat that usually isn't actually present at that moment. I was having a bad reaction to something new we found out about!

Snack Pack: ...What did you find out about?

Robin Hood: What were the extra periods for?

Snack Pack: NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW FANDRAL!

Trixter Prince: You can tell them Brother. They should know.

Electric Hammer: Alright. It's like this: When Loki was under mind control, he actually managed to put one of our current teammates, an archer who goes by the superhero name of Hawkeye, under mind control as well. Today we found out that Hawkeye has a certain condition that involves impaired hearing known as deafness. Loki was terrified that he may have been the reason behind his former underling becoming deaf since his memory of being under mind control is skewed. Thankfully, it turns out that Loki's mind control was NOT the reason for our teammate becoming deaf. Loki was... extremely upset when he was worrying that he may have permanently injured the hearing of our comrade. He eventually calmed down out of relief when we learned that Loki wasn't responsible for that. He was feeling an unhealthy amount of guilt.

Asgardian Mulan: First of all, Loki, I'm really sorry that you had to go through all of that pain. You never deserved to be tortured, even after all the bad decisions you made after learning about your Jotun heritage. Heck, your actions actually saved Asgard from another war with the Frost Giants! We never would have wanted you to suffer. I'm sorry we couldn't save you from it. But second of all, what's this about YOU getting tortured Thor?

Electric Hammer: Ah yes... that.

Trixter Prince: Thor, don't skirt around the issue. You need to TALK about this!

Electric Hammer: Ok ok I'm doing that now! Well, to start out, awhile back one of our current teammates changed over from the side of evil to the side of good.

Valkeyring: Well good for them, but what does that have to do with you?

Electric: Hammer: I'm getting there. However, this teammate has the power of mental manipulation. When she was still evil she fought against the Avengers by sending them visions of their worst fears. I was... not immune to this.

Robin Hood: Ouch. That does NOT sound pleasant! Are you REALLY ok Thor?

Electric Hammer: I'm fine my friends. This was something I have already come to terms with. I have not thought about it for a long while now.

Gate Guardian: What was your vision my prince?

Electric Hammer: My Vision was of you, Heimdall, telling me I was a destroyer... and then I caused Ragnarok.

Gate Guardian: ...Thor, I would never say that to you.

Snack Pack: Thor, if you actually DID cause Ragnarok on purpose, I'm sure that you would have a VERY good reason for it.

Asgardian Mulan: Yeah Thor. I agree with Volstagg.

Trixter Prince: Brother, if there were ever a need to cause Ragnarok ourselves, I would do it for you in a heartbeat. You should never have to fear causing that kind of destruction by your own hand.

Electric Hammer.: Loki...everyone...thank you. I hope that never comes to pass in our lifetime... but thank you. Loki, are you calm enough to go talk with Lady Wanda about her past and the vision she sent me?

Trixter Prince: As long as she's willing to be honest and make a formal promise to never use her magic against you like that ever again, then I believe I can refrain from stabbing her to death. She IS trying to change her ways after all. It would be hypocritical of me to not give her a chance to at least explain.

Electric Hammer: Alright. My friends, Loki and I have to go have a conversation with our teammate, the Scarlet Witch, about all of this. Thank you for listening to us.

Valkeyring: Thank you for trusting us to listen... both of you. I gotta go raid the winer cellar. Talk you to you guys later.

_Everyone is offline_

_—_

**Protection Squad**

Trixter Prince: Little Hawk?

Vent Feathers: Yeah Loki?

Trixter Prince: Once you receive them, can I place a spell on your hearing assistance devices to help you locate them should they ever become lost again? That way you will never look like you are ignoring anyone because your hearing had been "turned off" for lack of better terminology, again.

Vent Feathers: Sure! That's really nice of you Loki! Thank you!

Trixter Prince: You're welcome little hawk.

—

Spooder-Man: Hey there.

Super Wings: Hi.

Spooder-Man: So... wings huh? Is that fun?

Super Wings: Yeah... it can be pretty fun.

Spooder-Man: Cool... well ok then.

Super Wings: Yeah. Uh... have a good day.

Spooder-Man: You too.

—

Iron-Awesomeness: Just checked my previous messages. Ok WOW. That was AWKWARD kid!

Spooder-Man: Yeeeeaaaah that was NOT my best attempt at conversion.

Shurli Temple: Hahaha that was HORRIBLE!

Vent Feathers: I'm TOTALLY laughing my a$$ off rt now!

Trixter Prince: Child you really need to learn some finesse.

Shurli Temple: Speaking of learning, Loki, it's about time you learned about MEMES!

Spooder-Man: YES! LOKI YOU SHALL BE A MEME LORD BY THE END OF THE WEEK! We'll also teach you about self deprecating humor and VINES!

Trixter Prince: Meme LORD? Is that an official royal title? Why would self deprecation be humorous? And what do plants have to do with anything?

Shurli Temple: Oh you have a LONG way to go!

Captain DeMOMcracy: God have mercy on us all.

—

_Spooder-Man created a new chat._

_Spooder-Man added Trixter Prince and Shurli Temple to the chat_

_Spooder-Man named the chat_ _**Meme Trio** _

Spooder-Man: Loki, welcome to Gen Z internet culture lessons!

Shurli Temple: Class is now in session!

Trixter Prince: Well then, what's my first lesson?

Spooder-Man: Eager to begin I see! Let's start with some basic definitions. First off, MEMES!

(AN: I copied these definitions from the internet and Wikipedia. I don't usually use Wikipedia but they had some decent definitions for once. I do not claim creation for any of these definitions. Definitions may be altered slightly.)

Spooder-Man: A meme (noun) is a humorous image, video, piece of text, etc., that is copied (often with slight variations) and spread rapidly by Internet users. Shuri and I have referenced memes in the Avengers chat before by quoting the text on them. We'll show examples later.

Trixter Prince: So basically, memes are just pictures and things with or without text that are widespread throughout internet networks and are used as a type of joke?

Spooder-Man: Yeah that's one way to think of it! Professor Shuri, can you explain the next definition please?

Shurli Temple: Yes I can Professor Peter... but WILL I!?

Spooder-Man: *gasps* I don't know! WHAT IF YOU NEVER DO!? We'll be DOOMED TO IGNORANCE!

Shurli Temple: Then Perish!

Trixter Prince: Wasn't that a meme reference?

Shurli Temple: YES! I have a feeling that you will do very well! Anyway, next definition! A Vine (noun) references the Vine website, where people could share 6 second long videos. A Vine video is similar to a meme, but it's different because it's almost entirely based on video clips that often play on loop.

Trixter Prince: Alright, That makes sense. Wait why are you calling yourselves professors?

Shurli Temple: ANYWAY! Self-Depreciation (verb) is the act of reprimanding oneself by belittling, undervaluing, or disparaging oneself, or being excessively modest. When done correctly, it can be used in humor and tension release.

Spooder-Man: It can also be used as a defense mechanism against disappointment, and as a way to counteract verbal bullying. It's unexpected because the bully is trying to say bad things about you, but if you're already saying bad things about yourself then the bully has nothing to work with and they're more likely to give up and leave you alone. The important thing is to not take the self deprecation too seriously in order to keep yourself from damaging your self esteem. Professor Shuri, would you role play the part of a bully for an example?

Shurli Temple: Certainly Professor Peter! Ok Loki, pretend that I'm a bully and I walked up to you and said "Why are you so stupid?" If you were to use self deprecating humor, what would you say, without being too harsh on yourself?

Trixter Prince: Ok let me try this. Ummmm how about "I don't know, but I'm sure I'll prove why eventually?"

Spooder-Man: Yeeeeees that was GREAT! A+ work right there! Great job ! : D

Trixter Prince: That was... correct?

Shurli Temple: Most DEFINITELY! You're catching on quickly! Just remember Loki, it's only funny as long as it's actually a joke. You need to tell us if you actually BELIEVE the self- deprecating comments you give out. We don't want you to damage your sense of self worth.

Spooder-Man: Yeah . We don't want to actually hurt anyone's feelings, especially our own. If you actually feel bad about yourself, you can ALWAYS tell us honestly. We will take your true feelings seriously and listen to your concerns so we can help you feel better about yourself.

Trixter Prince: Thank you, but why?

Shurli Temple: Why? Because we're your FRIENDS you broken space boy!

Trixter Prince: ...We're friends?

Spooder-Man: OF COURSE we are, if you want us to be! : )

Trixter Prince: Peter, Shuri, Thank you. It is an honor to be counted as your friend.

Spooder-Man: You're welcome ! Thank YOU for accepting our friendship!

Shurli Temple: I have to pause the lessons to do princess stuff for awhile. Later!

Spooder-Man: Ok Shuri! BYE!

_Shurli Temple and Spooder-Man are off line._

_—_

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Trixter Prince: Finally, I have friends! : )

Trixter Prince: $H!+ WRONG CHAT! WHY DID THAT SEND HERE!?

Valkeyring: Lackey you idiot, OF COURSE we're your friends!

Trixter Prince: I was actually referring to two people from Midgard... but are you saying that you're my friends too?

Asgardian Mulan: Well DUH! At least that's what I was assuming throughout the whole of our childhood!

Robin Hood: What did you think we were tolerating you just because we were friends with Thor the whole time?

Trixter Prince: ...

Snack Pack: Ohhhhhh you actually WERE thinking that weren't you?

Quiet Wisdom: Clearly we have no been very good friends if we were not communicating that we like you Loki.

Gate Guardian: Just because your heritage is different from us, does not mean that you are not our friend.

Snack Pack: Same as above

Robin Hood: I agree as well.

Asgardian Mulan: Same for me

Quiet Wisdom: Me too

Valkeyring: Count me in on that

Electric Hammer: Brother we care for you just as you are. Forget the terrible stories and remember that you are the person you CHOOSE to be. If you choose to be our friend, then we will accept you as one. You aren't JUST my brother... you're also my best friend. You always have been.

Trixter Prince: Thank you all... my friends. And Thor.. you're my best friend too.

Trixter Prince: Any of you tell anyone about this and you'll find yourselves on the wrong end of my daggers.

Electric Hammer: We wouldn't expect anything less.

—

**Protection Squad**

Trixter Prince: After a long conversation, Thor, Wanda, and myself have all come to a consensus about the psychological torture issue. Forgiveness have been expressed on both sides.

Iron-Awesomeness: We're really proud of you Loki. I think you're really changing for the better.

Trixter Prince: Thank you Stark. I hope that you're right, because I want it to be.

—

**The next day**

**Protection Squad**

Iron-Awesomeness: It's Star Wars movie marathon night!


	9. Chapter 9

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters. I also don't own Star Wars)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians. Warning: Loki.)

**Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 9- Movie Night

**Protection Squad**

Spooder-Man: AVENGERS AND FRIENDS MOVIE NIGHT! YEEEEEES!

Antsy-Man: Can I FaceTime in?

Shurli-Temple: Same question for me and my brother?

Strange Magic: If you would all like to meet me I may come by for a few minutes?

Iron-Awesomeness: Sure! The more the merrier!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Ok what are everyone's popcorn preferences? I'm planning on setting up a list of supplies.

Iron-Awesomeness: Haha you're in mom mode again.

Captain DeMOMcracy: No I'm not Tony!

Trixter Prince: What is... Popcorn?

Vent-Feathers: It's a snack food that is made from heated corn kernels that can be topped in various ways. They sort of "burst" open and make a popping sound as they do. You should watch Steve make it later. And Cap, I like kettle corn!

Spooder-Man: Classic movie butter and salt for me please!

Super Wings: Same as Spidey here!

Widow Spider: I actually like cheesy popcorn best

Maximagic: Same as Natasha! Not sure if Viz can actually eat popcorn being an Android and everything

20/20 Vizzion: I am not sure either.

Strange Magic: Both Kettle Corn and Classic are good to me.

Rocket Rhodey: Classic here!

Dr. Hulk: Kettle Corn for me too.

Electric Hammer: I like all three mentioned options!

Trixter Prince: I wish to sample each available option before listing a preference.

Spicy CEO: I'm good with classic.

Iron-Awesomeness: Well I want BARBECUE flavor!

Snowy Warrior: Ewwww that sounds gross Tony! Also I like cheesy.

Iron-Awesomeness: Who cares if it's weird I LIKE IT!

Captain DeMOMcracy: I'm a classic popcorn guy, but honestly Tony's flavor sounds tempting.

Iron-Awesomeness: HA! TAKE THAT BARNES!

Spooder-Man: AHHHH SHURI! SHURI COME IN! WE DIDN'T TEACH LOKI ABOUT PUNS YET!

Shurli Temple: AHHH THIS IS A TRAVESTY! PETER! LOKI! WE MUST DIVERT TO THE MEME TRIO CHAT FOR PUN LESSONS!

Snowy Warrior: There's a meme chat!? Hey I want to join!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Bucky no

Spooder-Man: The meme trio will need to vote on whether we want to be a meme quartet first !

Trixter Prince: Yeah, we're not a barber shop.

Vent Feathers: HAHAHA that was funny!

Trixter Prince: Thank you. It was meant to be.

(AN:Again I don't own any definitions I just get them off the internet.)

—

**Meme Trio**

Spooder-Man: ALRIGHT so a written or spoken pun is a joke exploiting the different possible meanings of a word or the fact that there are words which sound alike but have different meanings. Basically you mess around with how words are ordered and how they sound to make sentences sound funny.

Shurli Temple: For example- I once was in a book store, and I found a sign that read "We treat you write!" Say it out loud and think about the other ways this sentence could be written.

Trixter Prince: Hmmmm... Oh OH they replaced "right" with "write"! What an incredibly annoying use of wit! I LOVE IT!

Shurli Temple: EXACTLY! Shall we continue?

Trixter Prince: Oh YES!

—

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Electric Hammer: Someone save me.

Quit Wisdom: Thor what's the danger.

Electric Hammer: Apologies. I'm just being a little overly dramatic. Loki learned how to make puns! It is extremely annoying. Our comrades and I think that he's practically driving all of us mad!

Snack Pack: What are "puns"?

Trixter Prince: They are "punderful" ways of making literature jokes. That's what they are!

Robin Hood: Punderful?

Trixter Prince: That was a Pun example. They are meant to be "punny"

Asgardian Mulan: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Trixter Prince: Maybe you would like to "Sift" topics?

Valkeyring: Did he just use Sif's name to replace part of the word Shift?

Trixter Prince: Would you like me to Valkyrate your answer?

Electric Hammer: Brunnhilde what have you done?

Snack Pack: This is quickly going to get annoying.

Trixter Prince: Aw come on, my puns aren't too thorable!

Electric Hammer: Loki please stop.

Trixter Prince: No. Puns are thoratiously entertaining.

Electric Hammer: Please spare me. I can barely keep myself from cringing as I read these.

Trixter Prince: My puns are not that thorrid!

Robin Hood: Should I be surprised that Loki's favorite target seems to be Thor?

Trixter Prince: Have I gained a fan...dral?

Trixter Prince: Alright that one could have been better.

Electric Hammer: This will never end now.

Trixter Prince: Well I do plan to be quite THORough.

Electric Hammer: AHHHHHH!

**—**

**Protection Squad**

Maximagic: I feel like we should talk about anyone who may have any psychological triggers for the movies so people can tune out when they need to.

: Honestly, that's a pretty good idea. Even though the events are fantasy based, they may bother people.

Iron-Awesomeness: Ok then. How about this? People who have seen Star Wars before can name some potential triggers and anyone who may have a problem during scenes containing them will be warned. Anyone who has questions can also ask.

: That seems like a workable system.

Spooder-Man: Ok let's start with this one: Who has a problem with movie scenes depicting sentient robot servitude?

20/20 Vizzion: Because I empathize with other beings of artificial intelligence, I may experience some distress if mistreatment of the robots is involved, but I understand that the movies are not real and I may leave if I do not want to watch a particular scene.

Spooder-Man: Thank you for being honest Vision! Next trigger: the death of a father figure and/or mentor. I'm going to take this moment to say that I may become emotional at this for reasons you already know about but I also know I can stop watching if I can't handle it.

Iron-Awesomeness: We understand kiddo. Ok next up on the trigger list are gun like weapons and tyrannical empires.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Those two MAY bother me and Bucky because we may be reminded about the war. Like Spidey though, we know we can leave if we don't like it.

Rocket Rhodey: May also be reminded of my military service but same as above.

Iron-Awesomeness: Cool then! Alright so anyone here particularly bothered by space travel and planetary destruction via humongous fictional super weapon.

Trixter Prince: Wait... planetary destruction? Oh you may want to include Thor and I on that list.

Iron-Awesomeness: Wait seriously? Shoot is this a Ragnarok related thing? Thor mentioned a bit about the visions from Wanda after you guys all had that talk.

Trixter Prince: Actually it's something else. Thor can I talk about Laufey?

Electric Hammer: It's alright Loki. I'm fine with it.

Trixter Prince: Thank you brother. Anyway... before I fell from the bifrost I attempted to destroy Jotunheim. I was angry and confused about my identity after discovering that I was actually a frost giant, one of the Jotuns, that Odin found abandoned as a baby and decided to take back to Asgard with him and raise me as his own. I was so angry that I wanted nothing more than to destroy the frost giants thinking that doing so would make me a true Asgardian again, However, I was unsuccessful. I still feel guilty about that. I also wound up luring King Laufey, my biological father, to Asgard and killing him, but I DID simultaneously prevent Asgard and Jotunheim from going to war in the process. I have truly done a lot of terrible things in my time. I'm sorry.

Widow Spider: Honestly Loki, almost all of us have blood on our hands and several of us have terrible pasts. If this team can't learn to move on from the past and work towards focusing on who we want to be in the future, then we'll never survive.

Dr. Hulk: She's right you know.

Trixter Prince: You're Right. Thank you for not judging me Lady Natasha. Oh by the way, you are NOT a mellowing quim. I apologize for calling you that during my temporary confinement in shield during the Chitauri invasion.

Widow Spider: Apology accepted.

Spooder-Man: What's a Quim?

Trixter Prince: Child, for the sake of maintaining your innocence for as long as possible, I think it's best if you don't know. Just know that it's insulting and you should never call anyone that term.

Spooder-Man: Ok Mr Loki. I understand.

—

Spooder-Man: HOLY HECK A GUY WITH A FLYING CAPE JUST WALKED THROUGH A SPARKLING ORANGE MAGIC PORTAL INTO THE LIVING ROOM!

Trixter Prince: That sounds "Strange" don't you think brother?

Electric Hammer: Loki is using a terrible pun to say that that's just young spider.

Strange Magic: Yeah hi that IS me. I came a little early to introduce myself formally if you don't mind.

Iron-Awesomeness: Yeah that's fine! Let's go meet the sparky wizard everyone!

Strange Magic: I'm a SORCERER not a wizard! I hate when people get magical terminology wrong.

Maximagic: Oh it's DEFINITELY annoying!

Trixter Prince: The worst thing about teaching other people about magic honestly.

Strange Magic: I believe that we are all going to get along well.

Spooder-Man: WE HAVE A MAGIC TRIO IN OUR FRIEND GROUP! YES! HARRY POTTER REFERENCES HERE I COME!

Spooder-Man: YOU HAVE AN ACTUAL OLD TIMEY POPCORN MACHINE !? AWESOME!

Iron-Awesomeness: Glad you like it kid!

—

Trixter Prince: HOW DO THE KERNELS EXPLODE LIKE THAT!?

: With science Loki. With science.

Trixter Prince: THAT EXPLAINS NOTHING!

Vent Feathers: Did you guys turn on the subtitles so I could watch the movie without hearing aides if I wanted to?

Widow Spider: Yes we did. We wanted to make sure you were fully included either way.

Vent Feathers: Thank you. I appreciate it.

Widow Spider: It's no issue.

—

20/20 Vizzion: R2-D2 is my spirit droid

Maximagic: Ummmm why not spirit animal?

20/20 Vizzion: Because neither of us are considered animals due to our technological origins.

Maximagic: Ok then?

Super Wings: Why does that makes sense?

Maximagic: I don't know, but for some reason it just does.

Iron-Awesomeness: Why are people texting when we're in the same room?

Shurli Temple: Because my brother and I and the ant boy aren't there for commentary!

Antsy Man: It's Ant MAN!

Spooder-Man: The other reason is because we don't want to bother people who are listening to the dialogue.

Iron-Awesomeness: Oh yeah that makes sense.

Trixter Prince: I really would like a light saber like dagger in my arsenal!

Spooder-Man: Light Sabers are AWESOME!

Shurli Temple: We should build real ones if I ever manage to visit you guys in person!

Spooder-Man: YEEEEEES

Iron-Awesomeness: Not without me you're not!

Trixter Prince: Or me! I want a light saber dagger!

Shurli Temple: And a light saber dagger you shall get!

Trixter Prince: EXCELLENT!

—

Snowy Warrior: Why does Yoda talk like that?

Strange Magic: No one really knows. I've found that it's best to just not question the ways of masters of mystical forces.

Snowy Warrior: Somehow that makes sense.

—

Trixter Prince: NO WAY!

Electric Hammer: THIS IS MADNESS!

Snowy Warrior: WHAT!?

20/20 Vizzion: This is shocking!

Captain DeMOMcracy: HOW!?

Strange Magic: I guess you're all surprised?

Trixter Prince: DARTH VADOR IS ACTUALLY SKYWALKER'S FATHER!?

Electric Hammer: WOULD THAT NOT ALSO MAKE VADOR A SKYWALKERSON AS WELL!?

Snowy Warrior: I NEED TO RE-EVALUATE MY LIFE! IF THAT CAN HAPPEN THAN WHO KNOWS WHO IS HIDING SECRET RELATIONS WITH ME!?

Captain DeMOMcracy: DOES THIS MEAN THAT LUKE IS DESTINED TO GO TO THE DARK SIDE!?

Vent Feathers: The surprises aren't done yet! Keep watching!

—

Trixter Prince: SISTER!? LEIA IS A SKYWALKER TOO!?

Vent Feathers: Surprise!

Electric Hammer: THE THOUGHT OF THAT KISS NOW MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE SINCE I NOW KNOW THEY ARE SIBLINGS!

Trixter Prince: NEVER KISS ME THOR!

Electric Hammer: WHY WOULD I WANT TO!?

Trixter Prince: I DON'T KNOW! I'M STILL PROCESSING THE PLOT TWISTS!

—

Strange Magic: I'm going home. It's late and I'm tired. I had a pleasant evening with you all.

Maximagic: Good night . Safe travels.

Strange Magic: Goodnight Miss Maximoff.

—

Electric Hammer: The Spiderling fell asleep on Loki's shoulder. After Loki fell asleep.

Iron-Awesomeness: Sorry about that. I hope it doesn't bother Loki. I should probably take Peter to his room and put him to bed.

Electric Hammer: It's quite alright. Loki is quite fond of your son Tony.

Iron-Awesomeness: You know he's not my biological kid right Point Break?

Electric Hammer: If learning that Loki was adopted has taught me anything, its that blood does not define family. You two have an amazing father and child bond forming my friend. You clearly care for each other. For all intents and purposes, he is your son Tony.

Iron-Awesomeness: I... I do care for Peter... but I don't want to pressure him to think of our relationship in that way if he doesn't want it to be that way.

Electric Hammer: Don't worry. I have a feeling that your worry is for naught. You may take the Spiderling to bed as soon as I take a picture of him and Loki. This scene reminds me of our mother. We miss her dearly.

Iron-Awesomeness: I would definitely take the picture. I feel like your mother would have loved to see him so at peace if she were still here. Maybe your dad will like it or something? You can always show him sometime if you want. Please send me a copy of that picture?

Electric Hammer: Thank you Tony. I will send the picture promptly.

—

_Electric Hammer has changed Iron-Awesomeness' nickname to Iron-Dad_


	10. Chapter 10

> (Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)
> 
> (Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians, and Heimdal wants cake. Warning: Loki.)
> 
> **Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**
> 
> Chapter 10- Family Bonds
> 
> **The next morning**
> 
> **Protection squad**
> 
> Captain DeMOMcracy: Bucky, that barbecue popcorn last night was delicious and you're not gonna convince me otherwise!
> 
> Snowy Warrior: It's still gross! Oh hey Tony and Peter are online! Good morning Peter!
> 
> Spooder-Man: Good morning Barnes sir! Good morning !
> 
> Iron-Dad: Good morning Underoos!
> 
> Spooder-Man: OH MY GOODNESS! DID YOU REALLY DO THAT!?
> 
> Iron-Dad: WHAT DID I DO!?
> 
> Spooder-Man: YOUR NICKNAME!
> 
> Iron-Dad: What the... how did... kid I didn't change it!
> 
> Spooder-Man: You didn't? But then who... wait a minute. I'm scrolling back through the chat history... WHAT!? It was MISTER THOR!?
> 
> Maximagic: Did a Peter just type out the full word for Mr. in front of Thor's name? Also, good morning!
> 
> 20/20 Vizzion: Apparently so. And good morning to you all as well!
> 
> Trixter Prince: Brother what did you do now!?
> 
> Electric Hammer: I may have changed friend Tony's nickname after a conversation we had last night in regards to Peter.
> 
> Spooder-Man: Wait I see now! The day the chat was created I gave Thor admin rights! I must have made them permanent instead of temporary by mistake! I can change your name back if you don't like it.
> 
> Iron-Dad: Well... do you like it Peter? I'm not entirely against it if you don't mind.
> 
> Spooder-Man: I... I don't mind as long as you don't . It can stay if you want.
> 
> Iron-Dad: Then I say it stays, but you need a name to match!
> 
> _Electric Hammer changed Spooder-Man's nickname to Spider-Son_
> 
> Spider-Son: OH MY GOODNESS MISTER THOR THANK YOU! IT'S PERFECT!
> 
> Iron-Dad: Thank you Thor. You were right the whole time.
> 
> Trixter Prince: You're so sentimental brother.
> 
> Electric Hammer: I love you too brother.
> 
> Trixter Prince: GAH!
> 
> —
> 
> **Meme Trio**
> 
> Spider-Son: Hey we never voted about letting Mr. Bucky into the meme chat!
> 
> Trixter Prince: Bucky can join if he wants to in my opinion.
> 
> Shurli Temple: ADD HIM IN! ADD HIM IN!
> 
> Spider-Son: I want him in too. Well it looks like a unanimous vote then!
> 
> _Spider-Son has added Snowy Warrior to the chat_
> 
> _Spider-Son has changed the chat name to_ _**Meme Quartet** _
> 
> Spider-Son: Congratulations Mr. Bucky! You're in the meme chat!
> 
> Snowy Warrior: Yes! I am worthy of the power of the meme chat!
> 
> Spider-Son: Speaking of being worthy, did you know that Vision is capable of lifting Thor's hammer ?
> 
> Trixter Prince: HE'S WHAT!?
> 
> Spider-Son: Yeah! told me about it! It was right after he was created!
> 
> Trixter Prince: Oh I am going to have words with Thor about this!
> 
> —
> 
> **Asgard Defense Squad**
> 
> Trixter Prince: THOR YOU MORON WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE THAT THERE'S ANOTHER PERSON ON MIDGARD CAPABLE OF WIELDING MJLNOR!?
> 
> Asgardian Mulan: Wait WHAT!?
> 
> Quiet Wisdom: How is this possible!?
> 
> Snack Pack: Are you serious!?
> 
> Robin Hood: When did you find this out!?
> 
> Valkeyring; Thor you idiot that sounds kind of like important information! What if he used it against you!?
> 
> Gate Guardian: My prince, who is this person?
> 
> Electric Hammer: Wow wow everyone calm down! It's not a big deal! The person who can lift my hammer besides me is Vision, one of the Avengers. He has agreed to not pursue the throne of Asgard and he does not wish to use my hammer. There was no issue, so I did not think about it very much! I do not mean to keep it a secret from my friends and family and for that I apologize. Just know that Vision is a good hearted being who fights for what's right and I am honor to call him a friend.
> 
> Trixter Prince: Dang it... I hate admitting this but I'm jealous! I tried to lift the hammer but never could! Why is Vision worthy but I am not!?
> 
> Electric Hammer: Do not dismay brother. I did not immediately regain my ability to wield the hammer after father cast his spell you know?
> 
> Asgardian Mulan: Wait is THAT why you didn't have it when we found you on Midgard after your banishment?
> 
> Electric Prince: Yes indeed. Loki, what I learned is that just because you and I were not worthy then, does not mean you will never become worthy in the future. I believe that you still have a chance. You just need to wait and see if what comes to pass.
> 
> Trixter Prince: D 3n that actually makes sense. Alright Thor, I shall try my best to remember that. Thank you for not abandoning your hope for me brother.
> 
> Electric Hammer: Loki you're my brother! I never gave up hope for you!
> 
> Trixter Prince: And if you should falter I will never give up hope for you either Thor.
> 
> Electric Hammer: That's all we can do Loki. That's all we can do.
> 
> Valkeyring: Wait, pursue the throne? He can do that?
> 
> Electric Hammer: We'll tell you about that another day.
> 
> —
> 
> **Protection Squad**
> 
> Antsy-Man: I love my kid guys. She gave me a picture of me as GiAnt man and said that the size of her love for me was still bigger than I was at 65 feet!
> 
> Vent Feathers: I feel you man. My kids are constantly bugging me for archery lessons when I visit them because they want to be like me. I love them so much.
> 
> Trixter Prince: Little Hawk... you have children?
> 
> Vent Feathers: Yeah actually. I'm a father of three. I guess I should tell those of you who don't know since we're all a team and the original Avengers already knew. I don't get to visit them often because of my work, but I try my best to remind my children that I'm always thinking about them you know? One day I'll have to bring them here to visit.
> 
> Trixter Prince: Do your children know of me little hawk? I do not wish to frighten them with my presence should we ever meet.
> 
> Vent Feathers: Yeah they know about the mind control and they know you're here Loki. However, I've started writing daily letters to them and I'm including stories about the things we've been doing since we all joined this group chat. I write about you too Loki. I think your story is a great lesson for my kids. I want to use it to teach them to believe that people can change for the better.
> 
> Trixter Prince: Thank you little hawk. That means a lot to me.
> 
> Vent Feathers: It's no problem Loki. We ARE teammates now after all! To me my team is like my second family! Speaking of teams, Tony has something to ask you! You need to go find him!
> 
> Trixter Prince: Alright, I'm coming Anthony.
> 
> —
> 
> Trixter Prince: HOW MANY OF YOU KNEW THAT STARK WAS GOING TO OFFER ME A POSITION AS AN AVENGER!?
> 
> Iron-Dad: Oh Yeah I asked everyone for their opinion last night after you and Peter fell asleep. I told Peter just before I asked you. Everyone agreed that they want you on the team, but we can't make it official until you survive your first battle/ mission with us. We also need to get approval from Fury, but we'll put up one heck of a fight for you if he even hints that he'll say no! So for now you're considered an Avengers ally just like the Wakandan siblings, Scott, Strange, and Spidey. But either way, once again, welcome to the avengers fam Loki. So, are you in?
> 
> Trixter Prince: THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YES YES YES 1000 TIMES YES!
> 
> Electric Hammer: CONGRATULATIONS BROTHER! WE MUST TEXT OUR ASGARDIAN FRIENDS ABOUT THIS AMAZING NEWS!
> 
> Iron-Dad: You text other Asgardians?
> 
> Electric Hammer: Yes indeed! We have a chat with our friends Heimdal, Brunhilde the Valkyrie, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. The chat is called the Asgard Defense Squad. We felt it would be a good idea to keep a secondary method of communicating, so Loki gave our friends phones.
> 
> Captain DeMOMcracy: Well then, tell them that they're considered allies as well!
> 
> Iron-Dad: Yeah I agree! Who else approves?
> 
> Rocket Rhodey: Avengers/Asgard Defense Squad Alliance, and Loki's Avengers position, Approved!
> 
> Spider-Son: Approved!
> 
> Shurli Temple: Approved!
> 
> Strange Magic: Approved!
> 
> Snowy Warrior: Approved!
> 
> Maximagic: Approved!
> 
> Panther King: Shuri you cant approve before I do... but still, Approved!
> 
> 20/20 Vizzion: Approved!
> 
> Spicy CEO: Approved!
> 
> : Approved!
> 
> Widow Spider: Approved!
> 
> Antsy-Man: Approved!
> 
> Vent Feathers: Approved!
> 
> Super Wings: Approved!
> 
> Electric Hammer: It's official Loki! You're 100% Approved!
> 
> KAREN: Approved!
> 
> Spider-Son: Wait KAREN!? , does my AI count as an extra vote?
> 
> FRIDAY: Approved!
> 
> Iron-Dad: FRIDAY!? Well if both AIs are in on it I can't do much about that. I'll count them!
> 
> Electric Hammer: 134% Approved!
> 
> Iron-Dad: I'm... not going to question that math. Well go and tell your Asgardian friends the good news!
> 
> Trixter Prince: They will be thrilled! Thank you so much!
> 
> —
> 
> **Asgard Defense Squad**
> 
> Trixter Prince: WE ARE APPROVED! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE APPROVED!
> 
> Valkeyring: Ok? Approved for what?
> 
> Electric Hammer: *3 pictures* (The images are screenshots of the avengers chat where the team is approving of both Loki's Avengers position and the Avengers alliance with the members of the Asgard Defense Squad chat.)
> 
> Trixter Prince: I'M GOING TO BE AN AVENGER! THE AVENGERS CONSIDER US OFFICIAL ALLIES! I'm actually going to BE an AVENGER! AHHHHHHH!
> 
> Asgardian Mulan: Loki...this is AMAZING!
> 
> Snack Pack: This is a glorious occasion!
> 
> Quiet Wisdom: Congratulations!
> 
> Valkeyring: Heck YES!
> 
> Robin Hood: A celebration is in order!
> 
> Gate Guardian: I have told Odin my princes. He also approves. He also wishes to say that he is proud of all of you, but especially BOTH of his sons.
> 
> Electric Hammer: I'm proud of you too Loki. You finally realized that you have friends, a team (two really) , a purpose for your life, and a family who loves you. You're becoming the person you always deserved to be. By the way Loki, Tony just returned with chocolate cake! We need to hurry if we want to claim a piece before a certain spiderling gets too hungry to ignore his enhanced metabolism and eats our share!
> 
> Trixter Prince: CHOCOLATE CAKE!? I'VE BEEN CRAVING THAT FOR DAYS! THANK YOU MY FRIENDS BUT WE MUST BE OFF! Our spiderling has QUITE the sweet tooth and will probably fall asleep on me again once the sugar crash we will undoubtedly get kicks in. Therefore my brother and I need to claim our portion of the cake before the spiderling does! BROTHER SAVE ME A SLICE!
> 
> _Trixter Prince and Electric Hammer are offline_
> 
> Valkeyring: So...who's this spiderling? It seems like he's pretty close to Thor and Loki.
> 
> Asgardian Mulan: More importantly, am I crazy, or did Loki just say 'my friends' to us for the first time?
> 
> Snack Pack: I think he just did. I'm proud of him.
> 
> Gate Guardian: As am I.
> 
> Robin Hood: Me too.
> 
> Quiet Wisdom: Me as well.
> 
> Gate Guardian: I wish I had cake.
> 
> _Everyone is offline_
> 
> _—_
> 
> **The next morning**
> 
> **Protection Squad**
> 
> Captain DeMOMcracy: Everyone gather up! It's time for our first official new team training session!


	11. Chapter 11

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters. I also don't own Disney or Frozen 1 or 2.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians and Heimdal wants cake. Warning: Loki.)

**Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 11- First Training Day

Iron-Dad: Capsicle why are you waking us up so early again?

Spider-Son: Why am I up before 8am when I don't have school?

Super Wings: What did I miss? Are we training together today?

Electric Hammer: Apparently so Sam.

Dr. Hulk: Do I have to join this? I'm nervous that the big guy will react badly.

Strange Magic: I can't come today. One of my old colleagues has need of my medical skills. I hope your day is successful.

Widow Spider: You really should have told everyone about this sooner Steve.

Maximagic: Like maybe a full DAY early!?

20/20 Vizzion: Wanda and I were rather annoyed at being woken by Friday so early in the morning without previously knowing why we had to be up at this time.

Antsy-Man: Do you have ANY idea what time it is in my time zone!? I do NOT appreciate being woken at this hour! I'm going back to sleep!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Sorry about that Scott!

Trixter Prince: WHAT is this commotion about!?

Panther King: Apparently all of you at the Avengers compound are doing team training.

Trixter Prince: We are?

Electric Hammer: Steve occasionally wakes us all up early so that the team can have an all day training session together instead of letting everyone train solo as usual.

Vent Feathers: It helps us learn each other's strengths and weaknesses so we know how to compensate for each other on the battlefield.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Exactly. If we're going to be a team again then we need to recalibrate and reanalyze everyone's abilities in comparison to each other. Bucky, Loki, and Spidey also need an introduction into team training sessions since they've never trained at the same time as all of the other avengers before. Peter please don't overwork yourself. You've only just barely recovered from your plane crash injuries after all. I also want Tony to join in because I want him to be able to defend himself without an Iron Man suit should he ever have to. Same for Bruce if the Hulk ever decides not to come out, but it's still your choice.

Snowy Warrior: Steve you better be making pancakes as compensation for waking everyone up so early!

Electric Hammer: STEVE IS MAKING PANCAKES!? LOKI YOU ABSOLUTELY NEED TO TRY STEVE'S PANCAKES! THEY'RE ALMOST MORE AMAZING THAN POP-TARTS!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Almost?

Rocket Rhodey: Steve makes THE best pancakes I have ever had the pleasure of eating.

Trixter Prince: Alright Alright! I'll get ready for this supposed training day and try whatever these pancakes are. I may need to borrow some earthling athletic gear.

Dr. Hulk: Well I guess I should at least observe if not participate.

Iron-Dad: I'm only coming if I get coffee first. Also Loki, I had someone put some athletic gear in your drawers somewhere when they were moving the furniture into your room when the compound was being decorated.

Trixter Prince: Thank you Anthony.

Iron-Dad: No problem Loki. I would say call me Tony, but for some reason Anthony just makes more sense with your personality.

Spicy CEO: Don't worry Tony, I have your coffee brewing. Have a good day and I love you!

Iron-Dad: You're a life saver my darling Pepper! I love you too!

Shurli Temple: T'CHALLA AND I WANT TRAINING VIDEOS!

Spider-Son: I'll make sure to send them Shuri!

—

Snowy Warrior: I've missed your pancakes so much Steve. They're even better than I remembered.

Trixter Prince: Steven, these pancakes are PHENOMENAL!

Spider-Son: These really are AMAZING Mr. Rodgers!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Thank you guys. I'm happy you like them.

—

Trixter Prince: I challenge the Black Widow to a practice knife throwing practice for training!

Widow Spider: Did you just challenge me, Loki?

Iron-Dad: Oh boy. Someone call a mortician.

Vent Feathers: Loki buddy... you just sealed your fate.

20/20 Vizzion: RIP

Trixter Prince: What?

Super Wings: Dude, you're done for.

Dr. Hulk: You're a dead man walking Loki.

Trixter Prince: What are you all insinuating!?

Maximagic: You challenged Natasha.

Trixter Prince: So?

Captain DeMOMcracy: No one EVER gets away with challenging the Black Widow... not without being beaten bloody in the process at least.

Trixter Prince: EXCUSE ME!?

Electric Hammer: Allow me to explain brother.

Trixter Prince: Ok?

Electric Hammer: No one EVER challenges Lady Natasha to anything assassin related without being completely demolished. She is intensely fierce and never takes a challenge lightly. Not only that, but you just doomed yourself to being Natasha's sparring partner because she ALWAYS spars with whoever is fool enough to issue a challenge against her in a six round match. You Loki, are about to be destroyed.

Trixter Prince: Wait WHAT!?

Electric Hammer: By the way we have a no use of super powers rule while sparring with each other because we need to assess our fighting abilities in the raw. This means no magic for you. Lady Natasha knows over 700 ways to kill a man with her bare hands should she choose and she will not allow you to escape before round six of the match is complete. She will find you, and she will drag you back to the mat kicking and screaming. She will never let you surrender either. No amount of begging will spare you from the Black Widow's wrath. In short, she is going to crush you like a bug. It was nice knowing you brother. I will remember you always.

Trixter Prince: Thor stop that! You are legitimately scaring me!

Widow Spider: You should be thanking him. He's trying to prep you for your demise. In my opinion, you're not scared enough Loki. Be prepared for pain, because I accept your challenge! It's on now.

Trixter Prince: What have I done?

—

Spider-Son: Can I do the strength test last please? I have a reason for asking but I can't tell you yet.

Iron-Dad: Yeah uh, sure kid. I'm gonna go teach Rhodey how to operate the new stationary bike.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Come on back Peter! I wanna test your reflexes!

Spider-Son: I think you should actually test my Spidey Sense Captain America Sir!

Snowy Warrior: Spidey Sense? What's that?

Spider-Son: Basically, I have an almost instinctual ability to unconsciously detect incoming danger. It's a very strange but highly useful feeling. I don't even have to see the danger to feel it, and the intensity clues me in on how worried I should be and what to do about it. It's why I'm always able to dodge Clint every time he's tried to secretly throw suction cup darts at me while I was on that obstacle course.

Vent Feathers: So you've been sensing my darts before you even knew what they were!? DANG IT!

Spider-Son: Sorry sir, but I can't turn the Spidey sense off and it basically makes me move without thinking. Allowing you to hit me would be harder than dodging.

Dr.Hulk: Fascinating! I very much enjoy learning about your abilities Peter!

Trixter Prince: I am also highly impressed. I am also relieved to learn about your Spidey Sense as you call it child. It is reassuring to know that you are hard to surprise. It makes you safer in battle.

Electric Hammer: I agree with my brother. I am also amazed and relieved!

Spider-Son: Thank you all so much, but just wait for the strength test. That will blow your mind!

—

Iron-Dad: HOW DID YOU BEAT ME IN THAT FOOTRACE!?

Dr. Hulk: I guess the hulk gives me an advantage?

Iron-Dad: BUT YOU WERE IN HUMAN FORM!?

Dr. Hulk: I don't get it either.

Super Wings: Tony come on it's our turn to spar!

Iron-Dad: Alright I'm coming. This won't be as much fun as racing Brucie though.

—

Vent Feathers: Wow Bucky you're surprisingly good at archery!

Snowy Warrior: Thanks, but I'm still not as good as you Clint, or LOKI for that matter!

Vent Feathers: Yeah Loki you were a totally unexpected dark horse! I'm impressed!

Trixter Prince: Thank you Bucky and Clint. I found that I enjoyed archery. It's something that requires skill rather than strength to do, much like using my horns, knives, and daggers. I respect those kinds of skills.

Spider-Son: Mr. Loki! I challenge you to a race up the climbing wall!

Trixter Prince: Oh you're in for it Spider Child! See you in two minutes!

—

**Meme Quartet**

Trixter Prince: It appears that I shall not be victorious against the spiderling today.

Snowy Warrior: Honestly I'm not surprised. No offense to you Loki, but Peter can walk on the ceiling. It's not hard to imagine that he can climb really well.

Shurli Temple: Well that's what you get for challenging the Sticky Boi you broken space boy! Thank you for sending me the video of Loki falling off the wall flat on his face Peter! And the other training pictures!

Spider-Son: No problem Shuri! And don't feel too bad Mr. Loki! You can always try to get better with practice!

Trixter Prince: Thank you Peter. Later I plan on showing you all something really special.

Spider-Son: I can't wait!

—

**Protection Squad**

Trixter Prince: HOW DID SHE TIE WITH ME AT KNIFE THROWING!? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Widow Spider: We're not done yet Loki! You. Me. Sparing mats. Right after lunch break. I'm gonna run you ragged.

Rocket Rhodey: Loki is totally about to get wrecked isn't he?

Widow Spider: Definitely.

Trixter Prince: Brother please rescue me!?

Electric Hammer: I am afraid that you have dug your own grave brother. I am unable to rescue you this time. In the long run though, this will be good for you, even if it won't seem like it when Lady Natasha beats you to a bloody pulp. Try your best to survive.

Trixter Prince: THAT IS NOT REASSURING!

—

Trixter Prince: EVERYONE GATHER ROUND! There is an hour before lunch so I am texting this warning so that it is on record that I did so! Thor... get me some ice!

Electric Hammer: You're not actually going to show them your other form are you!? Are you sure Loki!?

Iron-Dad: Other form?

Trixter Prince: Yes I am. They have a right to know EXACTLY what they are dealing with if I am to be on this team. Everyone, I am about to transform.

—

Vent Feathers: HOLY $H!+ LOKI IS BLUE!

Captain DeMOMcracy: LANGUAGE!

Dr. Hulk: No one is paying attention to that Steve!

Spicy CEO: Why are you all texting if you're in the room?

Vent Feathers: We don't wanna break Loki's concentration!

Maximagic: WHY ARE HIS EYES BLOOD RED!?

Iron-Dad : HOW IS HE CREATING AND CONTROLLING ICE LIKE THAT!?

Super Wings: Is he like, ok!?

Widow Spider: I was honestly not expecting this.

Spider-Son: DOES MR. LOKI HAVE HYPOTHERMIA!? Also those ice powers are AWESOME!

Electric Hammer: Do not worry my friends! This is Loki's Jotunn form. The red eyes and blue skin are natural when he does not have on his usual look.

Snowy Warrior: WOW! HE JUST FROZE THAT ENTIRE WALL OVER!

Shurli Temple: I NEED PERMANENT VIDEOS OF THIS!

Spider-Son: KAREN IS RECORDING AND LIVE-STREAMING TO YOU, MISS POTTS, DR. STRANGE, AND PRIVATELY FROM MY SUIT CAM SHURI! THIS IS AMAZING! MR. LOKI IS INCREDIBLE!

Spicy CEO: OK NOW I'M WATCHING OH MY GOODNESS THAT'S INCREDIBLE!

Panther King: I am watching with my sister. I am most impressed!

Vent Feathers: DAAAANG that's AWESOME!

Antsy-Man: This TOTALLY makes up for the early wake up call! I'm LOVING this guy!

Strange Magic: This is actually quite fascinating!

Spider-Son: LOKI HAS ICE MAGIC! HE'S AN ASGARDIAN ELSA!

Shurli Temple: Loki LET IT GOOOOOO! LET IT GOOOOO!

Captain DeMOMcracy: I AM WELL AWARE WHAT MOVIE YOU ARE REFERENCING! DO NOT START SINGING THE SONG!

20/20 Vizzion: I am delighted by Loki's abilities!

Iron-Dad: I wanna know everything about his ice powers! EVERYTHING!

Rocket Rhodey: SAME!

Spicy CEO: Oh Loki must be AMAZING to have around on a hot summer day! He could probably cool any room down in an instant!

Electric Hammer: All our childhood, we were told that the Jotunns were blood thirsty monsters. Every child in Asgard learned to fear and hate them from the stories we were told. When Loki learned he was also a Jotunn he was devastated and confused. He was so afraid that he would never be accepted by anyone anymore because he was part of a race of monsters. I have been trying to help Loki realize that he was never a monster, no matter what his blood says. He is the one who chooses who he is to become and no one else. None of you are afraid of Loki right now are you?

Spider-Son: NO WAY! Just because Loki HAS this form and these powers doesn't mean he's gonna use them on US! He's the one who chooses what to do with any form he wields, and right now he's trusting us to trust him while he's in this form, so that's what we're gonna do! Anyone who doesn't agree or wants to hurt or bully him for it can fight me on it! I'll take you down in a heartbeat!

Iron-Dad: Kid, you are truly too good for this world. You hear that gang!? No one hurts or ridicules Loki unless they wanna get socked by my Spider-Kid! And none of you forgot it!

Widow Spider: Oh trust me we won't. Because I'll be backing up said Паук малыш (English: Spider Kid).

Vent Feathers: Natasha has spoken, therefore we have no chance of going against this. Also, anyone who hurts or bullies Loki because of his Ice Mage form or whatever it's called will find themselves being skewered by my explosive arrows...eleven times over

Electric Hammer: While also being bombarded by several million volts of my lightning

Super Wings: And fly by punched in the gut, several times, while being pecked by birds

Rocket Rhodey: And shot by my machine guns

Iron-Dad: And blasted by my repulsers

Maximagic: And having the moment they screwed up playing through their minds on and endless loop so they learn their lesson

20/20 Vizzion: And flown 3000 feet high...and dropped from that hight

: And find themselves on the wrong end of a hulk smash

Electric Hammer: And DEFINITELY impaled by the swords of everyone in the Asgard Defense Squad chat

Antsy-Man: And squished under my GiAnt foot

Spicy CEO: And whacked in the face with a baseball bat by me, at least twice, if not more

Panther King: And find themselves on the wrong end of my panther claws

Shurli Temple: AND find themselves on the wrong end of a Dora spear held by ME

Snowy Warrior: And choked, by both of my arms

Captain DeMOMcracy: And knocked around by my shield

Strange Magic: And finally dropped into a portal to the worst dimension I can think of... permanently.

Iron-Dad: Wow... we're all a bunch of completely insane overprotective freaks.

_Spider-Son has split the chat name into Primary and Secondary names_

_Spider-Son has made_ _**Protection Squad** _ _the primary chat name_

_Spider-Son has made the secondary chat name_ _**Completely Insane Overprotective Freaks** _

Spider-Son: Now we have options!

Iron-Dad: I didn't know you could do that on this chat app!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Guys Loki is reverting back to his usual form and going back to his phone!

Trixter Prince: ... You all would really do all of that for me? And you're not disgusted by my Frost Giant form?

Spider-Son: You got it ! It's like we said, the Avengers and their allies are like a big (dysfunctional) family. And this family ALWAYS looks out for our own! No one will ever get away with causing you pain, because we will always protect each other, which means you! We care about you ! And even if we were to fail to keep you safe, which is HIGHLY unlikely, we would make sure none of it was in vain!

Vent Feathers: Because if we can't protect, then we'll avenge. That's the avengers way. This is something we take seriously. We all stand by that oath.

Electric Hammer: And we always will.

Trixter Prince: Thank you... I will always protect you all as well. Anyone who hurts a single one of you will be eviscerated by my daggers before they can even blink!

Spider-Son: And we'll never doubt it!

Captain DeMOMcracy: You know what? Let's eat lunch a little early! Make your own sandwiches in the kitchen! I'll make lemonade to go with it!

Snowy Warrior: You heard Steve! Let's EAT!

**—**

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Electric Hammer: *3 pictures* (The images are screenshots of the entire text conversation that occurred in the Avengers chat from the moment Loki asked for ice to Steve to the moment lunch was declared.)

Trixter Prince: We're all adopting the Avengers and their allies into the warriors guild. As the Spiderling said, anyone who disagrees can fight me on it!

Electric Hammer: And me!

Gate Guardian: And me

Asgardian Mulan: And me

Robin Hood: And me

Snack Pack: And me

Valkeyring: And me

Trixter Prince: We're all in agreement then. Perfect.

—

**Protection Squad**

Spider-Son: , did you notice that you said MY spider-kid earlier?

Iron-Dad: Well YEAH! It was intentional! Do you mind?

Spider-Son: No! I don't mind at all! : )

Trixter Prince: Did you call my Jotunn form "Ice Mage"?

Vent Feathers: Is that ok? We can stop if you don't like it.

Trixter Prince: Actually I rather like it. It's almost as though I'm melding my Jotunn form and my Seider abilities together and accepting both as a part of me... forging my own meaning for myself if you will.

Spider-Son: Congratulations on moving one step closer to self-acceptance !

Trixter Prince: Thank you Spider child, and thank you little hawk. Spiderling, please just call me Loki.

Spider-Son: Ok Loki!

Iron-Dad: Why does he get the Mr. dropped and I don't!?

Vent Feathers: Loki, I believe that you've gained a super hero name for yourself!

Trixter Prince: Apparently I have. I shall cherish it always.

—

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Trixter Prince: I am regretting everything. Literally every decision I ever made. I may indeed be d 3ned!

Electric Hammer: I would say you are being overly dramatic, but I DID warn you this would happen after you challenged Lady Natasha. Our dear friend the Black Widow is completely relentless. Even I do not dare go up against her if I don't need to for training. Fighting Natasha is quite terrifying after all. All who fight against her tend to regret their pasts for fear that she will be the last thing they see before their agonizing deaths.

Asgardian Mulan: Ummm should we be concerned? Is this Black Widow a threat to you guys?

Electric Hammer: Only to those who hurt her loved ones... or are fool enough to challenge her. Loki made the unfortunate mistake of challenging her to a knife throwing contest, and now she is making him spar with her without his magic to back him up in the fight in one of her infamous six round all or nothing sparring matches. Natasha never holds back on a sparring match, and she tends to beat her opponents "black and blue" (as the Midgardians sometimes call bruising)... EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. She is just as deadly as her spider namesake, if not more. We fear her for a good reason. Loki will live with no permanent damage, mostly because the Black Widow will choose to consciously spare him from that, but Loki will most definitely be sore for several days afterwards. Loki must learn the hard way to never pit a challenge against the Black Widow unless he wants to face the consequences for his actions.

Valkeyring: Holy Heck Thor! Are you sure this Black Widow girl isn't another lost Valkyrie!? She sounds incredibly fierce.

Trixter Prince: NO NO NO SHE FOUND ME AGAIN! BROTHER PLEASE SAVE ME I CANTRHGD

Electric Hammer: Just to clarify, the Black Widow relocated Loki and dragged him off for round three of their training fight before he could finish the text. Loki doesn't know this yet, but Natasha is hard on everyone who spars with her for a reason. She uses it as tough love to teach her teammates that they still have room to grow. It's meant to inspire them to work harder so that they can possibly defeat her one day, and in turn, defeat nearly every enemy to ever cross our path. She also teaches us that we are stronger than we think, and that we can still grow stronger. Now I'll have to bake dessert. Perhaps Brownies?

Snack Pack: What does baking have to do with this?

Electric Hammer: Loki doesn't know this yet, but he's actually about to get quite spoiled.

It's a team tradition that anyone who successfully survives their first six round sparring match with Lady Natasha gets gifted with snacks by everyone else on the team. We developed this after I was fool enough to challenge the Black Widow to a footrace during our first team training session and she roped me into the first six round sparring match. I did not exactly fair well. I was rather disappointed in myself and the other avengers wound up trying to recreate my favorite cookies to cheer me up. The cookies were an epic failure, but their thoughtfulness made me feel better about myself. I wound up doing the same for Clint, who was already experienced at sparring with Natasha but had had a bad day at the time, but I didn't know how to operate Tony's oven, so everyone else helped me and we all made cupcakes for him. Ever since then we've just kept making desserts for whoever has to spar with the Black Widow that week. We also make sure that every bakes something for Natasha herself once a month to thank her for constantly knocking some sense into us and keeping us from growing cocky all the time. This means that Bruce will likely give Loki homebrewed sweet herbal tea, because Bruce is "health conscious" and doesn't really like to bake, Natasha will make her infamous homemade Russian Medovik honey cake recipe, and everyone else will rush to make a treat that someone else hasn't claimed yet. We often wind up sharing the sweets with everyone else so they don't go to waste. My brother is about to receive A LOT of sweets.

Quiet Wisdom: Not a terrible form of compensation I would say.

Robin Hood: Oh he is going to LOVE that!

Electric Hammer: Most definitely!

Gate Guardian: I still want cake.

—

**Protection Squad**

Captain DeMOMcracy: WHEN DID VISION AND WANDA GET THIS GOOD AT GYMNASTIC MOVEMENTS!?

Maximagic: We took some time to take a few classes on the weekends before the Civil War. Viz is surprisingly agile.

20/20 Vizzion: I was pleasantly surprised myself at our talent. Thor, I believe it's your turn to test your agility.

Electric Hammer: Thank you for the reminder! I'm coming!

—

Trixter Prince: I am incredibly sore. I can barely feel my legs. I didn't know I could bruise this much. The Black Widow is indeed a fearsome foe.

Iron-Dad: Yeah that sounds about right.

Rocket Rhodey: Well it IS Natasha.

Electric Hammer: I would ask if you're alright brother, but you're clearly in a rather substantial amount of pain.

Trixter Prince: My head is pounding and my arms are too heavy. I don't know how I'm texting straight. Everything hurts. It's almost as bad as the pain from getting hulk smashed, and that was one of the most painful moments of my life, aside from the tortures of Thanos and the Chitarui. I don't think I want to move a single muscle for a week.

Widow Spider: What did you learn today Loki?

Trixter Prince: That I should not overestimate myself and I have much to learn from this team.

Widow Spider: That's definitely true, but what ELSE did you learn?

Trixter Prince: Never challenge Lady Black Widow unless you want to be ground into dust.

Widow Spider: Also quite true, but you're still missing an important aspect of all of this.

Trixter Prince: What could I POSSIBLY be missing?

Widow Spider: Loki, you endured the full six rounds and lived even when you wanted to give up and run away. The point of me being so hard on you and not letting you give up was to teach you that you are stronger than you think you are, and that you still have a chance to grow even stronger, while also teaching you that you're not invincible. These are lessons that this everyone on this team needs to learn. It's my way of trying to help you make sure you stay alive. I know you're hurting right now, but you'll see one day.

Trixter Prince: I can't entirely think straight at the moment, so I'm choosing to believe that you'll be right eventually.

Captain DeMOMcracy: You can rest now Loki. Spidey just needs to do his strength test and then training is over for the day.

Spider-Son: Hey Mr.Thor, I have your hammer over here by the weight racks. Was this part of the strength test because it's not as heavy as I thought it would be!

Electric Hammer: WAIT ARE YOU ACTUALLY LIFTING THE HAMMER!?

Spider-Son: *picture* (The image is a selfie of Peter, in full Spider-Man gear, holding Mjolnir above his shoulder)

Trixter Prince: CHILD DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT ANY WHO CAN LIFT MY BROTHER'S HAMMER ARE WORTHY OF RULING ASGARD!?

Spider-Son: Wait WHAT!? AHH IM SO SORRY I WASN'T TRYING TO STEAL YOUR KINGDOM I PROMISE!

Electric Hammer: You have done nothing wrong young one! CONGRATULATIONS! This is cause for celebration!

Iron-Dad: I'll order shawarma for dinner tonight! I'm so proud of you kid!

Spider-Son: Thank you so much! can I take a selfie with you while I'll holding the hammer? KAREN can send it to you guys later if you want.

Electric Hammer: Oh most definitely! Brother you're joining in!

Trixter Prince: OBVIOUSLY! Like I could avoid it even if I wanted to! I can barely move! Also OW!

—

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Electric Hammer: THE SPIDERLING IS WORTHY! Also, Loki has survived Lady Natasha!

Asgardian Mulan: We're glad the Trixter survived!

Valkeyring: Worthy of what?

Electric Hammer: *pictures* (The picture is of Peter, who has his mask on, sitting on the ground with Thor and Loki. Loki is using an illusion to cover up his beat up face. He's leaning himself on Peter's shoulder for support. Peter is holding Mjolnir. Both Asgardian princes are smiling at the camera and you can clearly see that Thor does not have his hands on Mjolnir at all so that Peter doesn't look like he's faking)

Valkeyring: I still don't get what he's worthy of, but is that this Spiderling you two like so much?

Electric Hammer: Yes that is the Spiderling. We call him that because his superhero name is Spider-Man. Wait a minute... My dear Valkyrie did you not know? My hammer has a spell on it. It bars all but those who are worthy of ruling the kingdom of Asgard from being able to wield it. The fact that the Spiderling can lift the hammer means that he is worthy of the throne!

Valkeyring: Wait WHAT!? THAT'S A THING!?

Electric Hammer: It is indeed true! Don't worry, the Spiderling does not wish to usurp my position. All the same Loki and I are quite proud of him!

Asgardian Mulan: Dang now I really wanna meet this guy!

Gate Guardian: Should I inform Odin that a third Midgardian is worthy?

Electric Hammer: Yes, but also tell Father Loki and I both care deeply for the Spiderling. He's almost like a third brother at this point.

Trixter Prince: I agree. Also I am alive, but am in an incredible amount of pain. Never challenge the Black Widow. NEVER!

Gate Guardian: I shall report it as you say Thor. Oh and Loki, I would recommend not trying to walk too much if you are truly as sore as you claim.

Trixter Prince: That will most likely not be a problem. I can barely move anyway. Ow.

Electric Hammer: Yeah, I'm probably gonna have to carry you to bed tonight.

Trixter Prince: I HATE how right you probably are about that!

—

**Protection Squad**

Maximagic: HOW MANY POUNDS WAS HE LIFTING!?

Iron-Dad: Pounds? You should be asking for tons! The kid has super strength like you wouldn't believe!

Trixter Prince: Just looking at Peter lifting all that weight made me dizzy.

Electric Hammer: I AM MOST IMPRESSED BY THE SPIDERLING'S STRENGTH!

Captain DeMOMcracy: I think... he may have surpassed me.

Snowy Warrior: He most DEFINITELY surpassed you Stevie Wonder!

20/20 Vizzion: This child is indeed very strong.

Iron-Dad: Actually, I don't think I've been seen Peter lift THAT much before. It's honestly a little concerning. Kid why did you go so far today?

Spider-Son: Thanks for the compliments everyone, but I need to talk to you about something. Meet me in the living room please? There's a reason I know I can lift that much weight...

—

Dr.Hulk: Tony you need to calm down! Your agitation is making hulk angrier!

Iron-Dad: NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!

Spicy CEO: Tony what's wrong? What did Peter tell you?

Iron-Dad: PETER GOT A BUILDING DROPPED ON HIM!

Shurli Temple: WHAT!?

Iron-Dad: THE VULTURE DROPPED A BUILDING ON MY 15 YEAR OLD KID!

Strange Magic: SERIOUSLY!?

Iron-dad: THE FING VULTURE DROPPED A BUILDING ON PETER!

Ansty-Man: ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

Panther King: I am deeply disturbed by this information.

Snowy Warrior: Steve you can NOT break into prison to murder the vulture! Especially not with Loki of all people! If he comes it will be a BLOODBATH!

Captain DeMOMcracy: I DON'T CARE! LOKI AND I ARE TEAMING UP WITH CLINT AND NATASHA AND ASSASSINATING THIS GUY! LOKI LET'S DO THIS THING RIGHT NOW!

Electric Hammer: Loki NO! Put AWAY the daggers! No one know you're on Earth yet! You would run the risk of getting arrested if you were to go now! Besides you're still recovering from a fight you and you can barely move! You can't get into a new one!

Trixter Prince: I DON'T CARE! I WILL TORTURE THE VULTURE SLOWLY UNTIL HE WISHES HE WERE NEVER BORN! NO ONE DOES THAT TO OUR SPIDERLING ON MY WATCH! NO ONE!

Super Wings: WE NEED HELP! WE CAN'T HOLD BACK CLINT AND NATASHA! AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW OR WHY WE ARE TEXTING THIS!

Rocket Rhodey: THEY WON'T STOP TRYING TO BREAK AWAY FROM OUR GRIP!

20/20 Vizzion: Wanda your magic is spilling out of your hands uncontrollably! You need to relax before you do something reckless!

Maximagic: NO! I WILL NOT RELAX!

Panther King: Shuri you cannot authorize a drone strike on the Vulture! You could instigate a war!

Shurli Temple: THEN I WILL GO TO WAR FOR MY MEME BROS!

Iron-Dad: I AM A FAILURE! A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE FAILURE! THAT FING VULTURE HURT MY KID MORE THAN I COULD HAVE EVER IMAGINED! I FAILED TO KEEP MY KID SAFE! PETER I'M SO SORRY!

Spider-Son: EVERYONE it's ok! I'm ok! I'm still alive remember!? you're not a failure! Loki and saved my life! I survived!

Iron-Dad: Peter this is NOT ok! You were TRAUMATIZED! Not to mention, I could have LOST you!

Spider-Son: it's ok! You will NEVER loose me like that! I'm right here with all of you! Look, I was alone when I fought the Toomes, but I'm not alone anymore! I have my Avengers Family looking out for me now! You can keep me safe. Right here surrounded by all of you, I'm the safest kid in the entire world!

Electric Hammer: He's right actually. Nothing will ever happen to Peter with all of us here to guard him. The Spiderling is perfectly safe right here.

Widow Spider: *picture* (The image is of a teary eyed Peter and a crying Tony sitting on the huge couch in the living room hugging each other.)

Vent Feathers: I just can't be angry when Spidey is giving people hugs. The cuteness is too great!

Trixter Prince: The Vulture is only still alive at this moment because I want to protect Peter more then I want to kill anyone. He's already had enough stress lately. I now want to stay here and make sure our Spiderling is safe tonight.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Honestly... Me too.

Vent Feathers: That's why Natasha and I stopped fighting too to be honest.

Super Wings: I think that we should make a blanket pile and stay here to watch a movie.

Maximagic: I'm making hot chocolate!

: I'll brew tea for people who want options.

Spicy CEO: I'll order dinner for you guys. I'll be there soon. Tony, you just keep hold of Peter.

Iron-Dad: I don't think I'll ever let go of him again.

20/20 Vizzion: I'll locate the DVDs

Electric Hammer: I'll fetch the blankets. Loki you're staying on the couch and focusing on not moving.

Trixter Prince: As long as the Spiderling is in my line of sight I won't complain... much.

Snowy Warrior: I'll grab more pillows.

Shurli Temple: Next time I'm in America I'm upgrading your security system! No arguments!

Strange Magic: If you'll excuse me, I'm going to research a few protection spells for a certain Spider Teen.

Antsy-Man: I'm gonna do what you guys are doing with my kid tonight. I want to hold her close and thank God that she's safe and sound.

Spider-Son: Thank you all. You guys are the best.

Iron-Dad: Not as great as you kid. No as great as you.

—

FRIDAY: Pulling up all files and records related to Adrian Toomes and copying them over to file "Operation: Vengeance on The Vulture" created by Anthony Howard Stark four days ago.

Iron-Dad: Thank you FRIDAY. Good work.

FRIDAY: It was my pleasure Sir. No one hurts your Spiderling and gets away with it on MY watch.

Iron-Dad: FRIDAY, Sometimes you're a little creepy you know that?

FRIDAY: If you say so boss.

—

FRIDAY: Here are the pictures you requested KAREN. *multiple pictures* (The first image is of all the Avengers Compound Residents asleep sitting or laying on top of each other in the living room surrounded by abandoned mugs and empty fast food containers and covered in a mound of blankets. The angle seems to indicate that the camera is right about the TV. The room is light up in a blue glow from the TV screen. Two open DVD boxes are laying open on the end table to the left of the couch, one of which has a DVD awkwardly laid across it with the shiny rainbow side facing up so you can't see the name of the movie, but from the little bit of blue visible on one box it's pretty reasonable to assume that at least one of the movies was Frozen. Someone had pushed away the coffee table so the people on the ground could see properly, so it wasn't in the shot. Everyone in the photo is fast asleep. Peter is in Tony's arms in the middle of the gigantic couch wrapped in a baby blue fuzzy blanket. Tony's head is leaning up against the top of Peter's. Peter's head is tucked slightly into the crook of Tony's neck. Thor is right next to them on Peter and Tony's right. A bruised and battered Loki is wrapped up in an extra long, black, fuzzy blanket. The trickster is laying across Peter and Thor's laps with his head on Thor's shoulder. Thor is asleep sitting up while holding Loki in his arms against his chest. The thunder prince has a deep red blanket draped over his own lap. He is sitting next to Steve. Bucky is next to Steve on the other side. The two WW2 vets are sharing a merlot colored blanket over their laps. Steve and Bucky have their heads on each other's shoulders and they both have their arms crossed over their stomachs. Bucky's mechanical arm was sticking out a bit so that the metal hand was on Bucky's knee over the blanket. Vision and Wanda are in a similar position next to them. Wanda is the one on the very end, her legs curled up to her side under the dandelion yellow blanket they're sharing. Vision had an arm around Wanda's lower back while the other hand is in his lap overtop the blanket. On Tony and Peter's other side Pepper has claimed Tony's other shoulder. She has a hand on Tony's lap over top the pastel orange blanket over hers and Tony's laps. Next to Pepper, Natasha is laying on her side towards the camera slightly curled up on herself. A forest green pillow is under her head and she is covered from her feet to her shoulders by a matching fuzzy blanket, which oddly looks very good against the dark navy blue color of the couch. Just a bit of her hair is out of place so it's covering her eye, but it surprisingly looks good on her. Rhodey is sleeping sitting up next to Natasha's head. His shoulders, lap, legs, and feet are covered in a fuzzy lime green blanket. Clint and Sam are laying on the floor in front of the couch in similar positions to Natasha, but Sam is laying on his back with his head tilted towards the camera. Clint and Sam are laying so that the tops of their heads are almost parallel to each other. The two bird themed heroes are each laying on top of several multicolored blankets stacked together to form a cushion between themselves and the floor. Clint's pillow, which he has one hand stuck underneath of, is royal blue while his blanket is a pale grey. Sam's pillow is pastel purple while his blanket is, unfortunately for him, a darker shade of bright pink. Bruce is sitting on the floor, asleep sitting up. He's up against the end of the couch near Thor and Loki with a dark grey pillow behind his head and a turquoise blanket over his outstretched who isn't smiling in their sleep looks perfectly content to be there. The whole scene is warm, peaceful, and happy. The other pictures are various scenes from training and lunch.)

KAREN: Thank you Friday. Saving images to Peter's files. Here are the videos and images I compiled of today's training. *multiple pictures and videos*

FRIDAY: You're welcome KAREN. Saving videos and pictures to Tony's files. All images and videos will be available for anyone in the chat to save to their own files.


	12. Chapter 12

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters. I also don't own Mentos)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians and Heimdal still wants cake. Warning: Loki.)

**Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 12- Food Fights/ The cursed peach preserves jar/The Avengers are surprisingly good at baking

**The Next Morning**

**Protection Squad**

Electric Hammer: We all know Natasha has Russian Medovik Honey Cake and Bruce has tea. Therefore, I claim brownies!

Vent Feathers: HEY I was gonna claim brownies! Alright then I claim raspberry scones!

Maximagic: I have chocolate chip cookies!

20/20 Vizzion: Can I do a different type of cookie? Maybe peanut butter?

Electric Hammer: Oh yes definitely Vision he'll love those!

Captain DeMOMcracy: I'm doing homemade fudge!

Spider-Son: Are we baking or something?

Iron-Dad: Yes indeed we are Underoos! Also, I'm claiming cannolis! Pick a dessert Spider-Kid!

Spider-Son: Oh how about cream puffs!?

Super Wings: Nice! Where's the rock salt? I'm doing home churned ice-cream!

Electric Hammer: Oh that will go VERY WELL with my brownies!

Rocket Rhodey: It's in a workshop somewhere. I have apple pie!

Snowy Warrior: Well then I'm doing Yorkshire Pudding!

Widow Spider: Why specifically Yorkshire Pudding?

Snowy Warrior: Well why not?

Spicy CEO: I've been wanting to experiment with a lemon tart for awhile now.

Strange Magic: Not sure what the baking is for, but can I send over some of Wong's fortune cookies? Wong is my... Roommate? Teacher? Assistant? Colleague? I don't know what to call him. Anyway, I suck at professionally judging how the cookies actually taste but I often snack on them unconsciously while studying spells.

Iron-Dad: Sure you can!

Shurli Temple: T'Challa and I will bring dessert the next time we visit the Americas!

Antsy-Man: Same if I ever get there!

Trixter Prince: What's this about baking?

Electric Hammer: You'll find out later Loki. Are you ok? How sore are you? Do you need anything? I'll get you breakfast.

Trixter Prince: Thor I'm not an invalid! My magic will heal me completely by tomorrow morning!

Electric Hammer: I don't care. Natasha is brutal. You need rest. Loki you are exempt from baking if you don't want to.

Widow Spider: I may have been a little overly enthusiastic yesterday. It's been too long since I was challenged. Loki, just let Thor mother hen you. Because Steve will if no one else does.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Hey!

Iron-Dad: Alright enough of that! Everyone find your recipes within the next hour so I can get the ingredients sent over from the grocery store!

—

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Electric Hammer: I have successfully claimed my baking item! I am making brownies!

Snack Pack: What exactly are brownies?

Electric Hammer: They are little bar shaped baked goods that are soft inside and slightly chewy outside that are very often based on chocolate. They are delicious! Although Natasha's Honey Cake will probably be claimed as the best item of the day in order to avoid another challenge from ensuing.

Robin Hood: That honestly sounds REALLY good.

Gate Guardian: I still wish I had cake.

—

**Protection Squad**

Iron-Dad: The ingredients are here! Ok you all know the baking day rules, but I'll review them just incase. Everyone remember, oven use is on a first come first serve basis! Everyone uses their phone as a second timer to avoid burning the compound down! No stealing other people's ingredients without permission, and everyone does their own dishes once they're done! I would say no food fights, but that's inevitable because we're US, so I'll say no food fights until all the finished baked goods are safely out of harms way from flying batter and flour. No powers allowed for food fights. This time, safety goggles will be provided to protect people's eyes. We all clean whichever part of the kitchen we were using after food fight shenanigans are finished. Loki is invited to the food fight, but no one throw anything too heavy at him because he's still on the mend!

Strange Magic: You're having a food fight? Theoretically... if I showed up would I be able to join as long as I provide a dessert?

Iron-Dad: You've got it Strange! Everyone understand the rules for today? Ok good! Baking day has officially BEGUN!

Vent Feathers: Bucky stop stealing my raspberries!

Snowy Warrior: But you said I could have some!

Vent Feathers: Yeah but not THAT many!

Snowy Warrior: Sorry! I'm a berry addict! Ask Steve he'll tell you I was always like this!

Captain DeMOMcracy: It's true! He just can't seem to stop eating berries whenever they're available. Buck I need some advice on the consistency of the fudge can you come over and give me your opinion?

Snowy Warrior: Sure thing Steve!

—

Spider-Son: Why did you choose cannolis Mr.Stark?

Iron-Dad: Because it's been a long time since I've made my great grandmother's recipe. She created the recipe back in Italy you know?

Spider-Son: Wow that's so COOL!

Iron-Dad: Hey kid you wanna help me whip the filling up once you get a break from galavanting through creampuff land? Also, what kind of cream puffs are you making? I haven't seen that kind before.

Spider-Son: They're hazelnut cream puffs! I found the recipe online and I REALLY wanted to try it! Also, I'd love to help !

Iron-Dad: Excellent!

—

Super Wings: Alright, nobody move that container out of the freezer!

Maximagic: That container looks like it'll explode on contact! How much ice and rock salt did you pack around the actual ice cream in the inner container!?

Super Wings: I'm not telling! You'll never know! HAHAHA!

—

20/20 Vizzion: Wanda, do you think that I've added enough flour?

Maximagic: You're gonna want to add at least a little more to reach the top of the measuring cup before swiping off the excess from the top then pouring the contents of the cup into the bowl. That way you know you didn't add too little. And don't forget to mix in the baking soda!

20/20 Vizzion: Thank you love. Your advice is greatly appreciated.

Maximagic: Any time Viz!

—

Widow Spider: I lost the honey jar in the madness of the various ingredients all over the counter. Anyone see it? It's got a green lid.

Spider-Son: Look towards me Widow! I'm holding something up! Is this it?

Widow Spider: No Паук малыш (English: Spider Kid) that's Bruce's marmalade. He likes to put that on his toast in the morning. He must have forgotten to put it back in the cabinet. Thank you for trying though.

Vent Feathers: How about this Tash?

Widow Spider: Clint that's a jar of peach preserves. Why is that even out here? None of us are making a peach based recipe.

Iron-Dad: That's weird. No one here eats peach preserves, and I don't remember putting a jar of peach preserves on the shopping list. How did it even get mixed in with everything else?

Rocket Rhodey: Maybe we should solve the mystery of the missing honey before tackling the mystery of the random peach preserves jar?

Iron-Dad: Good point.

Super Wings: I found it Natasha! It somehow wound up on top of the refrigerator?

Captain DeMOMcracy: Sorry that might have been my fault! I found that peach preserves jar earlier and was was gonna move it out of the way, but I must have mixed it up with the honey by mistake!

Widow Spider: Thank you for finding it Sam.

Super Wings: Of course! Since my ice-cream is freezing I'm available to help anyone else who needs it!

Spicy CEO: Rhodey could you toss me that cheese grater? I'm using it for the lemon shavings on my tart.

Rocket Rhodey: Here you go Pepper! Could you throw over the apple corer?

Spicy CEO: Thanks! I think the corer is next to Clint's batter bowl!

Vent Feathers: Yeah it's on top of the peach preserves jar? When was that moved over here? Anyway here you go Rhodey!

Rocket Rhodey: Thanks Clint!

—

**Meme Quartet**

Spider-Son: Loki we never taught you about fatalistic humor!

Snowy Warrior: Oh I actually knew about this one back during the war! Fake Suicide and death talk was really popular among frustrated artists back then... like Steve.

Shurli Temple: CAPTAIN AMERICA made suicide jokes!?

Snowy Warrior: Oh YEAH! Like you wouldn't believe! For example if someone said "F*€k, guess I'll kill myself." He would respond with "There's bleach under the sink."

Spider-Son: No WAY!

Trixter Prince: Am I actually reading this!?

Shurli Temple: What happened next!? Tell us!

Snowy Warrior: After Steve went I would say "And a rope in the closet if you want options." Say Shuri how would you respond after that?

Shurli Temple: I'd probably say "Don't be a coward! Jump out the Window! Have some style would you!?" Loki, how would you complete the joke?

Trixter Prince: Do a flip.

Spider-Son: Correct! One serious note though... Just like self deprecation, you need to tell someone if you're actually seriously considering doing the things in these jokes! Actual, in real life suicidality is NOTHING to joke about! We want you to feel happy about living your life!

Snowy Warrior: We're always here for you if you need to talk about your issues.

Shurli Temple: And you already know what we'll do if someone is mean to ya!

Trixter Prince: Thank you. I will always take these things into account.

—

**Protection Squad**

Electric Hammer: My friends, I cannot locate the non-stick cooking spray!

20/20 Vizzion: I believe I had it last, but instead all I'm finding is the peach preserves jar? I don't recall moving this here?

Vent Feathers: AGAIN with that jar replacing things we need!?

Dr.Hulk: Why is the non-stick cooking spray over by me? I'm literally brewing TEA!

Spider-Son: That tea smells AMAZING by the way !

Dr.Hulk: Thank you Peter. Thor come get the spray!

Electric Hammer: Thank you for helping me locate it my friends! Why does that jar seem to be moving around the kitchen so much?

Spider-Son: Maybe it's got a magic spell on it? What if it's CURSED!?

Electric Hammer: Not likely Spiderling! Loki's Magic would usually be able to detect something like that!

Spider-Son: If you say so.

—

Snowy Warrior: Who has the same oven timer ringtone as me? I think your stuff is done! It's my turn to use the oven.

Spicy CEO: Oh thank you Bucky! I didn't even notice that we chose the same right tone!

Snowy Warrior: No problem Pepper!

Spicy CEO: Also, who put this jar of peach preserves by my station?

Shurli Temple: Are you SURE that your produce isn't cursed Tony Stark?

Iron-Dad: As far as I know...

Electric Hammer: I am still fairly certain that it is not cursed!

Strange Magic: Hey the fortune cookies are done. I can examine your weird jar. Just toss it through the portal when I send the cookies over. Just to make sure it's the same jar each time it appears, you should draw something on it or tie a ribbon around it.

Iron-Dad: Thanks Strange! See? Problem solved everyone!

Maximagic: Ohhh I really want to learn how to make those portals!

Strange Magic: I'll teach you and Loki if I ever join you guys for training.

Trixter Prince: YES! No more random uncontrollable portal falls! Thank you!

Electric Hammer: Brother are you in need of any more medical treatment? You haven't been checked in awhile.

Trixter Prince: Thor I'm FINE! My Seidr is doing its job and I'm already beginning to feel better. You don't have to worry!

Electric Hammer: Loki, you're my little brother! It's practically my JOB to worry about you!

Maximagic: Thank you Dr. Strange!

—

Antsy-Man: Ummmm did you tie a BLUE AND RED AVENGERS THEMED ribbon around the cursed peach preserves jar?

Iron-Dad: How did you know that?

Antsy-Man: BECAUSE IT'S IN MY KITCHEN!? ALL THE WAY IN SAN FRANCISCO!? *picture* (It's a picture of a green lidded peach preserves jar with the mentioned ribbon tied around it.)

Vent Feathers: HOW!?

Spider-Son: IT'S CURSED I TELL YOU! CURSED!

Electric Hammer: It's not cursed!... I think?

Strange Magic: What the heck? I can't find the jar in the sanctum! Ok Scott, I'm gonna make a portal, and you can send that jar you just found through it. Put something new on it to distinguish it JUST INCASE it's a different jar that looks exactly the same as the original.

Antsy-Man: I'll put one of my daughter's sparkly San Francisco stickers on it.

Strange Magic: Sounds good.

—

Vent Feathers: Awww yeah my scones are FINISHED!

Widow Spider: They smell great Clint. Now shove over it's time for my cake to bake!

Vent Feathers: I'm moving I'm moving!

—

Panther King: SOMEONE GET RID OF THIS CURSED PEACH PRESERVES JAR! IT'S POPPING UP AROUND MY KINGDOM EVERYWHERE! THE JABARI TRIBE ACTUALLY CALLED ME TO COMPLAIN!

Spicy CEO: Oh my goodness do NOT tell me it's in Wakanda now!?

Shurli Temple: It's in Wakanda! *picture* (The image shows the peach preserves jar, ribbon and sparkly San Francisco sticker included.)

Strange Magic: Alright THAT'S IT! Thor I'm sending that jar to Asgard to be locked in your vaults!

Electric Hammer: That may be for the best.

Shurli Temple: I'm putting a Wakandan flag sticker on this jar to differentiate it!

—

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Snack Pack: Thor, why is there a very strange looking midgardian preserves jar in my bedroom?

Electric Hammer: HOW is it in your bedroom!? I thought Heimdall sent it to the vaults!?

Gate Guardian: What? I did! How did it move!? My prince, I think it may be best to just banish the jar to Jotunheim via the bifrost.

Electric Hammer: Alright FINE! Just attach one of Loki's spare Asgardian brooch pins to the ribbon first! And GLUE THAT RIBBON on so it cannot come off! Loki puts tracker spells on those pins, so we'll KNOW what jar it is if it returns.

Trixter Prince: Why do I feel like this isn't the last time we'll see this jar? Also Thor, what is a food fight?

Electric Hammer: Let's just say that the kitchen is going to be VERY messy later. I'm coming to bring you lunch Loki!

Trixter Prince: Thank you Brother. I must say getting pampered like this by you is oddly enjoyable! Though it would be better without the constant soreness in my limbs.

Electric Hammer: I know, but don't get too used to it!

Snack Pack: This is turning into a very strange day.

—

**Direct Message**

**To: Trixter Prince**

**From: Gamora The Green Space Assassin.**

Gamora The Green Space Assassin: HEY PRINCE LOKI! This is Gamora! Care to tell me why there's a strange jar of Terran fruit preserves with one of your tracker pins attached to it sitting on the dashboard of the Guardians of the Galaxy's spaceship!? Also, what's up with your username?

Trixter Prince: Ok first off, I have NO idea how you have acquired a Midgardian cell phone OR my phone number or have any idea how you have cell reception in space, and I probably don't want to know. Second of all, the nickname was given by a friend. Third of all, tell Thanos he can SUCK IT if he thinks I'm giving him any infinity stones. I have no loyalty to him! Finally, HOW DID THAT BLASTED JAR GET OFF OF JOTUNHEIM!? Just do us all a favor and chuck the blasted thing out an airlock. Just make sure to put something on the jar so we know it's the same one we've been trying to get rid of!

Gamora The Green Space Assassin: If you say so. I'm sticking one of Nebula's blue spare wires that I stole from her through the ribbon next to the pin and tying it together on the ends to make a second ribbon. Also, I no longer have any loyalty to Thanos. I agree that he can "suck it" as you say.

Trixter Prince: Well Well Well. We're actually in agreement for once it seems. I bid you a good day. Good luck with disposing of the cursed jar.

—

**Protection Squad**

Strange Magic: The jar has reappeared on my nightstand. NOW it wants to stay here!?

Trixter Prince: Seriously? It's on Midgard AGAIN!? I told Gamora to throw it out the airlock!

Electric Hammer: JUST PUT SOMETHING ON IT AND CHUCK IT INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION! I'M STARTING TO BELIEVE IN THE CURSE!

Strange Magic: Wong says he has an I Love NY Sticker I can use. I'm adding that.

Maximagic: Natasha's cake is done! Viz and I have the next claim to the oven!

Iron-Dad: Pete get off the ceiling there's still filling all over your hands!

Spider-Son: Sorry Mr.Stark! I'll clean it later!

—

**Direct Message**

**To: Iron-Dad**

**From: Nick Fury**

Nick Fury: Stark do you wanna tell me why my friend Captain Marvel just came down to SHIELD headquarters from space, yelled "Tell these 'Avengers' to get rid of this cursed thing before I destroy an asteroid out of frustration", and then chucked an avengers themed ribbon wrapped jar of peach preserves that looks like it's been on a world tour at my head?

Iron-Dad: I'm honestly not surprised that it found it's way back to Earth again. Just put a SHIELD sticker on the jar and chuck it off the Helicarrior. Hey what did this friend of yours add to the jar now? We're using whatever new items appear on it to judge where it's been.

Nick Fury: Ummmm Ok? It appears she used some everlasting alien ink of some sort to write something on it in the language of the Kree. There's also a blue wire running through the ribbon. Are you saying you've seen this jar before?

Iron-Dad: Yep! It's basically been bouncing around the universe by itself for a couple hours. The team thinks it may be cursed. It'll probably find it's way back to my kitchen at some point. Oh I gotta go because my cannoli shells are ready and Spider-Man needs to bake his hazelnut cream puffs! Later Fury!

Nick Fury: I did not sign up for this.

—

**Protection Squad**

Spider-Son: Hey Mr.Stark? I just got a text from someone claiming to be Deadpool saying he found our cursed peach preserves jar? He says that he put a hello kitty sticker on it and threw it into the Hudson, only to watch it disappear before it hit the water. He also said "the author has really made this fic weird huh?"... whatever that means?

Electric Hammer: Alright I admit it! Forget the magic detection! The jar is cursed and no one can convince me otherwise!

Iron-Dad: Honestly, I think we should just leave the demented fruit jar be. If it's gonna randomly follow people around the universe then so be it. In a way it's kinda cool... in a weird way.

Electric Hammer: I'm still going to toss that thing out a window the next time I see it.

Iron-Dad: Oh definitely. I may not mind it popping up, but it's definitely too freaky to actually keep inside on purpose! Though I might dip it in resin first to preserve it's integrity.

Antsy-Man: You have resin?

—

Spider-Son: Mr.Rhodey, your pie is ready!

Rocket Rhodey: Thanks kid!

Captain DeMOMcracy: That means there are only a few more desserts left to finish before the food fight starts.

Electric Hammer: Then I shall fetch my brother so he does not feel left out, and scout out a defendable position for myself. I just need to frost my brownies and put them in a proper storage container first.

Maximagic: This is gonna be the best food fight EVER!

—

Vent Feathers: I'm getting anxious. Who's gonna make the first move!? I HAVE TO KNOW!

Super Wings: This tension is thick enough to slice with a knife!

Iron-Dad: Ok before all he11 breaks loose, are ALL desserts and teas in a safe place? Also, no one aim for the eyes! I have safety googles available for anyone who wants them!

Snowy Warrior: I've assumed the safety of all of the treats. Every item is accounted for and stored in a proper container.

Maximagic: WOW Bucky I am honestly impressed at the militaristic lengths you've gone to in order to secure the desserts!

Trixter Prince: WHOEVER JUST THREW CINNAMON AT MY HEAD WILL FEEL MY FURY A THOUSAND FOLD!

Electric Hammer: My brother is the first food fight victim! The food fight has begun! I repeat! THE FOOD FIGHT HAS BEGUN! Loki, you need to take cover and find ammo!

Trixter Prince: Ammo!? TAKE COVER!? TAKE COVER FROM WHAT!?

Captain DeMOMcracy: Dang it I was aiming for Thor!

Iron-Dad: Did I just witness CAPSICLE, STARTING the food fight!?

Spicy CEO: Apparently so!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Safety googles on everyone!

Electric Hammer: Quickly Loki put these over your eyes and put the strap around your head and behind your ears! You don't need nutmeg getting in your eyes!

Trixter Prince: But why am I wearing these!?

Rocket Rhodey: Oh no Banner joined the fight! He got me! I'VE BEEN FLOURED!

Dr.Hulk: Suffer my wrath Rhodey!

Shurli Temple: Oh I NEED footage of this to save to my camera role!

Antsy-Man: Me too!

Spider-Son: I've got you covered Shuri and ! HA! The Yolks on you Dr. Strange! Your eggs are no match for my Spidey Sense!

Iron-Dad: STRANGE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?

Strange Magic: Just now, and I brought reinforcements!

Spider-Son: SHURI IS THAT YOU!?

Snowy Warrior: King T'Challa you're here!?

Captain DeMOMcracy: SCOOT LANG!?

Antsy-Man: Strange agreed to bring us as long as we agreed to an alliance with him! It was hard keeping our coming arrival secret I'll tell you that much! Watch out Captain because I have a jumbo sized bottle of grape jelly, and the first glob has your named on it!

Shurli Temple: WE'RE HERE B!+€hES! Goggles are on and I'm ready to go! Nice to finally meet you in person Spider Boy! Now EAT MY BROWN SUGAR BOMBS!

Panther King: Shuri has been preparing for this all day. She brought many extra ingredients. Now, where is Barnes!? I need to smash some butter in his face!

Trixter Prince: Has the world descended into chaos!? WHAT IS HAPPENING!?

20/20 Vizzion: Chaos is one way to describe it. This is called a "food fight" It is defined as "an instance of people throwing food at one another". Now Loki, I recommend that you find a food item to use as ammunition and join in the fight. After all, this is the perfect opportunity for you to create mischief is it not? Just remember the no powers rule and do not overwork yourself. You ARE still healing from the wrath of Natasha's training after all.

Trixter Prince: Oh Ho HOOOO I like you ALOT more than I did before now Vision! (not that i DIDN'T like you! I just didn't have anything in common with you before now.) Thor come get me! You too Spiderling! We're forming a sibling alliance and crushing all who are in our path!

Electric Hammer: EXCELLENT! There is hope for you yet Loki!

—

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Electric Hammer: Loki where's the baking soda!? I need to counter the man of ants and his sliced jalapeño peppers of doom! He's come close to hitting me several times!

Trixter Prince: You will not be doomed by a vegetable on my watch brother! I couldn't find the baking soda but I have located a container of something called cajun spices along with something else called paprika!

Electric Hammer: Well done brother! Your mischievous side has proven to be most valuable in this battle!

Valkeyring: What in the nine realms are you DOING!?

Trixter Prince: FOOD FIGHT!

Electric Hammer: We'll tell you more about it later fair Valkyrie! Right now Loki and I have to throw spices at our teammate!

Valkeyring: Midgard must be weird as f*€k.

Gate Guardian: Oh believe me it IS! And I still want cake.

Snack Pack: UMM THE JAR IS BACK!?

Gate Guardian: Just stick another pin on it and throw it off the edge of the bifrost bridge!

—

**Protection Squad**

Vent Feathers: Take that Bucky! That's what you get for stealing so many of my raspberries!

Snowy Warrior: Perhaps, but I AM OFFICIALLY THE FIRST TO HIT THOR! How do you like them apple slices mr. thunder prince!?

Spider-Son: Mr. Thor NO!

Trixter Prince: NO THOR! STAY WITH ME!

Electric Hammer: I think I may not last much longer brother! Loki you must continue the fight even should I fall! Be the warrior that our family always knew you could be!

Trixter Prince: I WILL AVENGE YOU WITH ALL MY REMAINING STRENGTH BROTHER! BARNES YOU WILL PAY!

Snowy Warrior: Not until I'm out of margarine I won't!

Spider-Son: You've been SERVED Bucky! Enjoy my oregano! Now, This is for all those darts you threw at me during training yesterday Mr.Clint! You have been CREAMED!

Vent Feathers: Extra cream puff filling will not be my downfall Spider-Kid!

Spicy CEO: Oh no! Natasha is wielding the honey spatula of doom! Tony we need to fall back!

Iron-Dad: No one honeys MY honey but ME! Face my milk carton with dignity Natasha!

Widow Spider: The black widow will never surrender to a dairy product!

Trixter Prince: Stark just for that pun you're my next vengeance victim!

Widow Spider: Care to form a temporary truce to drench Stark in honey and maple syrup Loki?

Trixter Prince: Oh it would be my PLEASURE!

Iron-Dad: Peter AVENGE ME! Also, these white chocolate chips are aimed at YOU Capsicle!

Spider-Son: I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but apparently I'm in a pre-established alliance with Loki and Thor! I love you Mr. Stark, but betraying the asgardian patrons of mischief and thunder would be SUICIDE!

Iron-Dad: Wait Kid you love me!?

Captain DeMOMcracy: I'm too busy having a fruit duel with Princess Shuri to worry about your white chocolate Stark!

Panther King: This ketchup bottle will be the end of you Scarlet Witch!

Maximagic: Ahhh he got my hair! Vision I need backup! Where are those supplies!?

20/20 Vizzion: Right here Wanda my love! Your Ketchup can only go so far against our MUSTARD your Majesty!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Shuri is the victor of the fruit duel, but everyone else is now fair game! Taste my garlic powder fueled wrath Natasha!

Widow Spider: Just for that, you can face my cherry grenadines Steve!

Electric Hammer: Brother I have been revived and am going after the Doctor Strange!

Spider-Son: Alright Mr.Thor! Wohoo!

Trixter Prince: MY BROTHER LIVES! Now take my vegetable oil little hawk!

Spider-Son: In a tribute to Mr.Stark that won't betray my alliance, EAT CANNOLI FILLING MR. HAWKEYE!

Iron-Dad: Haha thanks kid! I'll take what vengeance I can get! Now did you say you love me or not?

Vent Feathers: Nooo! The combined might of Peter and Loki is too strong! I'm gonna loose!

Super Wings: CLINT! I'm sorry I couldn't save you my fellow avian themed comrade! You shall be avenged! Eat my powdered sugar Banner!

Dr.Hulk: Not unless you want to face my rainbow sprinkles Willson!

Electric Hammer: Any last words before your demise at the hands of my peanut butter sorcerer strange!?

Strange Magic: Yeah two: STRAWBERRY SAUCE!

Trixter Prince: YOU'RE NOT GET HIT AGAIN THOR! NOT THIS TIME!

Spider-Son: LOKI LOOKOUT!

Electric Hammer: LOKI! YOU SHIELDED ME FROM THE DOCTOR'S ATTACK!? WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS BROTHER!?

Trixter Prince: You told me to be the warrior you always knew I could be, so I was. I hope you can be proud of me now Brother.

Electric Hammer: Loki... in all seriousness, I AM proud of you... ENORMOUSLY so! You've grown so much ever since you’ve embraced our friends. You are one of the best brothers I could ever ask for!

Trixter Prince: Thank you Thor. Seriously. And I feel the exact same way about you. One day you will make an amazing king. Now... I do believe that I have regained enough strength to rejoin the fight! Where are the soup crackers!? I need to pitch them at the Colonial Rhodes!

Shurli Temple: THE CURSED PEACH PRESERVES JAR HAS RETURNED! I went for the blackberry jam and I was suddenly just HOLDING IT! Man this thing has gotten AROUND!

Spider-Son: YEET IT OUT THE WINDOW! YEET IT! Oh and FACE MY WHIPPED CREAM SHURI!

Antsy-Man: Not until you've faced my FROSTING Spider Kid!

Spider-Son: Loki, Thor! I have a plan to win this food fight once and for all, but we need to recruit !

Dr. Hulk: Why me kid?

Spider-Son: One word Dr. Banner: Nucleation.

Dr.Hulk: Nucleation? Oh I get it! Kid you're a genius!

Trixter Prince: I'm assuming this means you have a plan Spiderling?

Spider-Son: Yes! Loki, I need you to guard this package of Mentos. They are the key ingredient so don't let the, out of your sight! Thor, I need YOU to get a few bottles of soda, specifically cola! Dr. Banner will conduct the reaction, and I'll aim.

Electric Hammer: I have no idea how this is going to work, but I shall retrieve the cola!

Trixter Prince: I shall guard the mentos!

Shurli Temple: EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND AIM FOR THE SPACE BOYS, THE SPIDER BOY, AND THE ANGRY DOCTOR MAN! THEY'RE CREATING THE ULTIMATE FOOD FIGHT WEAPON!

Vent Arrows: Natasha go for Peter's left!

Widow Spider: I can't pin him down! He's too slippery!

Maximagic: Someone take those mentos from Loki!

Trixter Prince: You'll never have them Maximoff! Eat powdered donuts!

Maximagic: I would, but you're throwing them at me!

Iron-Dad: I don't get it! What is Peter's plan!?

Captain DeMOMcracy: Ultimate Weapon?

Snowy Warrior: What good are mentos gonna do!?

Rocket Rhodey: Tony, Steve, Bucky, even I know that mentos makes cola bottle geysers!

Snowy Warrior: Seriously!? If they're successful then they'll drench EVERYONE in cola and win the fight!

Iron-Dad: That's BRUTAL kid! You sure I didn't give you my dramatic flare!?

Electric Hammer: Peter I have retrieved the cola! I'm coming back to you and Loki now!

Spider-Son: Excellent! Dr. Banner it's time! You need to reach my position!

Dr.Hulk: I'm almost there! Get ready everyone!

Strange Magic: I don't know if my shields work on soda explosions!

Antsy-Man: Strange you're not allowed to use your shields anyway!

Panther King: This will end the war forevermore!

20/20 Vizzion: It's too late now! The reaction is imminent!

Spicy CEO: Toss your phones to safety!

Super Wings: EVERYONE TAKE COVER!

—

FRIDAY: *multiple pictures* (The first two images include everyone posed in a group huddle after the food fight. Everyone is completely covered in various foods and other ingredients. The kitchen is a complete mess, but everyone looks extremely happy. The last cola geyser is exploding in the background off to the right hand side or the photo, covering everyone in sticky soda. Everyone is smiling and laughing, the goggles still on their faces. In the first picture everyone is posed is if they're still throwing more food at someone. Thor has Loki clinging to his back, but the Trixter is still pouring a bottle of squeezy caramel over Thor's hair. The caramel is running over the thunderer's goggle covered eye as he tilts his head to try to look back up at Loki and try to squish cottage cheese into his shoulder. Everyone else is in similar positions with other foods with their hands trying to shield their heads. Peter is in between Pepper and Tony. The trio is on their knees for the sake of the pose. All three of them are covered in tomato sauce and alfredo because Clint, Rhodey, and Natasha are dumping the jars on their heads from behind. Shuri and T'Challa are both pouring olive oil on Sam's head. Scott is using both hands to dump the rest of the oatmeal onto Bucky and Wanda. Steve and have smushed each other in the face with hazelnut spread. Vision is flying above everyone sprinkling all below him with green and orange decorating sugar. Bruce is attempting to pelt Vision with the rest of the Mentos from the next image includes no food fighting. Instead everyone is simply smiling at the camera with their goggles removed, but Peter is very clearly holding up a certain jar or peach preserves that had been causing a lot of confusion throughout the known universe that day. Tony HAD indeed dipped it in resin. FRIDAY even managed to capture a photo of the exact moment when Steve nailed Loki with the cinnamon to start the food fight in the first place. It captures Steve's, Thor's and Loki's faces when Loki was hit with the flying spice dust. The rest of the pictures are random snapshots, some taken in secret while others were posed for intentionally, from when everyone was peacefully baking, during the food fight itself, during the cleanup after the fight, everyone eating the desserts they had baked that day after Loki agreed to share, and finally the moment Loki realized that all of the desserts had been baked specifically for him as they're being presented. No one thinks they've ever seen Loki happier. Even Thor later agreed with this when asked. Shuri and T'Challa wound up gifting Loki with a strange but tasty African sweet bread, and Scott brought red velvet cupcakes topped with cream cheese frosting and purple sprinkles. The last picture is of Tony busting Shuri and while they are technologically and magically upgrading the compound's security for Peter just as promised... while Peter is laughing his head off in the background.)

Strange Magic: I had a lot of fun with you all. I would stay longer, but I need to return Shuri and T'Challa to Wakanda... and Scott to San Francisco before my spell wears off and the police find out he left his house arrest early. I wish you all a goodnight.

Iron-Dad: Everyone, This was one of the best days of my entire life. Thank you for creating these memories with me. Our food fight mess is not going to waste either. All of the food was at the very edge of expiration. Instead of being thrown out, everything we threw at each other will be composted and turned into fertilizer, which I'm donating to some of venders who frequently sell their produce at the nearby farmers market. Now there's still something I need to say. Peter?

Spider-Son: Yes Mr.Stark?

Iron-Dad: I love you too kid.

Spider-Son: Awwww Mr.Stark! Come over here so I can hug you!

Trixter Prince: Today has truly been amazing. I once again want to say that I can never thank you all enough for the acceptance that you've shown me. All of you are amazing.

Electric Hammer: So are you brother. So are you.

—

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Trixter Prince: Since you were all confused, and because today was the most fun I've had in years, I've decided to share the photographs of our day and beyond. Be warned: We were all EXTREMELY messy during our brawl in the kitchen. We will identify who is who in the photos at another time. *multiple images and videos * (Loki sent every single picture and video he and Thor had acquired of each other and themselves. Some had just Loki either alone or with various team members. Some had the same but with Thor. Some had Thor and Loki together with either judges themselves or with other teammates. Some had pretty much everyone in the Avengers chat, such as with the group pictures. He even included the debut of his Jotun, newly dubbed "Ice Mage", form during the training the day before.)

Trixter Prince: It turns out that baking for whoever spars with Lady Natasha, then having a food fight, cleaning up together as a team, and enjoying the fruits of the labor are all Avengers traditions. Being part of these traditions has made me feel more like a team member than ever before. Tell father that we had an amazing day.

Valkeyring: Ok WOW! That crazy food battle honestly looks REALLY fun!

Snack Pack: I would probably just eat nearly everything thrown at me and get a ton of free snacks!

Quiet Wisdom: It looks quite exhilarating.

Robin Hood: I would have enjoyed that immensely!

Asgardian Mulan: SAME!

Gate Guardian: You look incredibly joyful my princes. Your mother would be so happy seeing you this way.

Electric Hammer: Thank you Heimdall. She really would.

Gate Guardian: By the way, the cursed peach preserves jar has shown up at the bifrost.

Electric Hammer: You know what Heimdall? Take that jar to mother's memorial. Leave it there and tell her the story of our days here on Midgard. I like to think she would enjoy listening to it.

Gate Guardian: Very well Thor. I shall do as you asked.

—

**The next day**

**Protection Squad**

Electric Hammer: Good morning everyone! Loki how are you feeling?

Trixter Prince: My magic finished healing me overnight. I'm back to 100%.

Spider-Son: I'm back at 100% too! No more Vulture damage! Yay Enhanced Spider Healing!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Glad you two are back in shape because we need you! EVERYONE PREPARE TO FIGHT!

Super Wings: Fight? Why? Cap what's happening?

Captain DeMOMcracy: WE HAVE AN URGANT MISSION! MANHATTAN IS UNDER ATTACK! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!


	13. Chapter 13

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians and Heimdal still wants cake. Warning: Loki. Oh by the way I screwed with Frigga's original funeral from my AU plot. You'll find out why if you keep reading.)

**Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 13- The first battle

Iron-Dad: Capsicle what's the situation?

Captain DeMOMcracy: Our old friend Victor Von Doom is still a broken record. Scores of doombots are descending upon Times Square. He's taken multiple civilians hostage. SHIELD has authorized the Avengers to intervene and capture .

Spicy CEO: You have a mission so soon!? Oh everyone please be careful! I'll be watching from here!

Iron-Dad: We'll be careful Pepper. I promise. You know, this is actually the perfect time to test my new wrist communicator program! While I was waiting for everyone to move back to the states, I built everyone custom smart watches! Not only do they connect to the comms system, but in the event the comms should get fried or we need to go into stealth mode, we can read out what everyone is saying into the mics through our group chat, which I programmed to be seen on the watch screen. I managed to create watch band material that won't break or wear thin when Bruce hulks out too. The watches even have their own cell phone capabilities!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Nice work Tony! Those will be a great help! Bring those with you to the quinjet!

Vent Feathers: ALRIGHT our first mission as a new and improved team! Cap what are our assignments?

Strange Magic: Do you mind if I join in? There are a lot of bots in New York. I'm getting concerned about casualties, and I can act as an on scene medic if yours is unavailable because he's too busy with the hulk.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Yes! Thank you Strange!

Antsy-Man: I wish I could help, but my house arrest isn't over for a few days still! I don't have my ant suit, and everyone would know I was there!

Strange Magic: Actually I can grab your suit for you Lang. If you stay in your infamous tiny form the whole time, then no one will see you. I'll use the same spell from yesterday to hide your presence from the cops.

Antsy-Man: Awww SWEET! Thanks Strange! Count me in!

Panther King: Shuri and I stayed in an American hotel overnight instead of going back to Wakanda because we did not wish to trouble Dr.Strange. It is fortunate that I have my black panther suit with me. Shuri can provide technical support and I will join the fight!

Iron-Dad: Shuri can use her watch to coordinate with FRIDAY. She's linked to all these watches.

Spider-Son: Mr.Stark, I'm your best bet for safely rescuing civilians without hurting them because my webs aren't destructive! Can I join too!?

Iron-Dad: I hate to admit it but you're right kid. You can come, but if you do you need to follow all of our orders TO THE LETTER! You got it!? Shuri you can coordinate with KAREN too.

Spider-Son: Sir Yes Sir!

Rocket Rhodey: Don't forget me! I've got guns to spare!

Snowy Warrior: I'm coming too! Steve, I'm ready to show the world that I am more than an assassin! I'm ready for this!

Captain DeMOMcracy: All of this is even better than I hoped! Loki, are you joining in? I understand if you're not ready yet, but if you wanna be an Avenger you'll have to join us in a fight eventually. So if you have any worries about fighting with us you need to get them out now!

Electric Hammer: I don't want to pressure you brother, but you need to talk to us before we get there. It is important that you are as honest as possible right now Loki! The people's safety could depend on what you say!

Trixter Prince: I honestly didn't know that I was being invited to missions right from the get go. I want to join. I DO really, but... I'm worried about how the humans will react to my presence. I know I'm going to have to tell the Earth that I've returned at some point, but I'm afraid that they'll think that I've returned as a threat instead of an ally and try to capture me. These actions could also result in any of you getting hurt. Putting myself out there is a big risk, to all of you AND to me. What if... what if it doesn't go well?

Snowy Warrior: Yeah I'm nervous about that too. I'm worried that everyone will be too afraid of the winter soldier in me to see me as a new hero. However, I decided to trust in my team and just see where this goes. Whatever happens will happen.

Shurli Temple: Don't you remember anything you broken space boy!? We promised to protect you from ANYONE that wants to hurt you, and that INCLUDES anyone who wants to take you in on an arrest!

Electric Hammer: We all conquer. Besides Loki, if we must I will acquire an official statement from father that you are with us to serve your official sentence of community service to the Earth by working together with the avengers to defend the planet. That way no one will question your presence. However, our hope is that the people will begin to see you as a hero so that your sentence no longer matters anymore. You are strong brother. I know you have what it takes to face your past! Trust us Loki!

Trixter Prince: Alright I trust you. Wow, I never imagined myself saying that to a bunch of Midgardians before. I will join your battle!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Excellent! Everyone suit us and meet on the quinjet immediately! We leave in T minus 5 minutes! Strange, Lang, T'Challa, Shuri, we'll meet you all in Times Square. Assignments will be given once we're in the sky!

Spider-Son: Aye Aye Captain!

Shurli Temple: I can't hear you!

Spider-Son: AYE AYE CAPTAIN!

Iron-Dad: HAHAHA I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YEARS FOR SOMEONE TO MAKE THAT REFERENCE!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Not the time! We gotta MOVE Stark!

Iron-Dad: Alright Alright I'm coming!

—

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Trixter Prince: Thor, should I wear my horns or will that scare the humans too much when they finally spot me?

Electric Hammer: Loki your horns are like your insignia, plus they show your relation to Asgard! You love your horns! OF COURSE you should wear them for the battle, if you really want to!

Asgardian Mulan: Wait you're going into battle!?

Trixter Prince: We are. The Avengers have been called in for a mission. We are, ironically, going to defend New York City. It is rather poetic that the city I once attacked will be the first city I help SAVE from attack is it not?

Valkeyring: WOW, that IS poetic. You two knuckleheads better be safe out there or else!

Electric Hammer: Thank you, but there is no more time for talk. Pray for our victory my friends! Come brother! They're waiting on us!

Trixter Prince: I'm coming Thor!

—

**Protection Squad**

Captain DeMOMcracy: Ok watch test! Is this message coming through?

Rocket Rhodey: Bright and clear Captain! What are the assignments?

Captain DeMOMcracy: Alright. I've heard that this time Doom included flying bots in his arsenal. Our best advantage is going to be hight and air support! Hawkeye, I need you up on the rooftops using your assassin skills to pick the flying bots off from a high vantage point. Spidey, you listen to Iron Man, but after you rescue the hostages, if you can, try to pin down as many bots as you can for at least long enough for the ground team to destroy them. Any of our fliers take to the skies and destroy Doom's fliers. Anyone on the ground needs to focus on evacuation and any ground based bots he may have. Now Loki, I have a special task for you.

Trixter Prince: For me? What can I do?

Captain DeMOMcracy: Your job Loki, is to locate which one of the lookalikes we'll be facing today is actually the REAL Dr. Doom, and possibly smooth talk him into revealing himself it he's hidden. I believe that YOU are the most likely to be successful at luring the doctor into a false sense of security. Doom doesn't know that you're a soon to be avenger, so he may think you want an alliance with him in order to assist each other in taking over the earth. Trick him into coming out of hiding so that we can lure him out into the open to capture him. If that fails, then try to use your illusions, assisted by and Scarlet Witch, in order to lure Doom and his bots to a less occupied area. Doom will make a lot of false promises that you need to be able to resist, but if he figures out the plot then he'll attack you. Your position is risky but we're trusting you to do this. Be extremely careful Loki.

Trixter Prince: Not to worry Captain Rodgers. Using my words as my weapon is one of my greatest talents. I believe I will be successful.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Alright everyone. We'll be in Manhattan in 7 minutes. Anyone already on scene will receive watches and comm links upon our arrival.

Iron-Dad: Clint how are your hearing aides working? I designed your watch to connect to them. Are the comms coming through?

Vent Feathers: They're great Tony! These will be really hard to break or knock off me! I can't wait to break them in!

Iron-Dad: Awesome! Well get ready everyone! It's almost time!

Maximagic: Tony can you help me with something real quick?

—

_Maximagic has created a new group chat._

_Maximagic has address Trixter Prince and Strange Magic to the chat_

_Maximagic has named the new group chat_ _**The Silver Trio** _

Maximagic: Hey you two! I asked Tony to let me make this chat just incase we ever need to discuss the backup strategy for today without distracting the others. Plus, it might be nice to nerd out with magical members of the team about magic and sorcery sometimes! Try to stick to the main chat if you can though so we can stay coordinated.

Strange Magic: Is that chat name a Harry Potter reference?

Maximagic: You better bet it is! Though it's more Slytherin than Gryffindor themed, kind of like a fan fiction I once read.

Trixter Prince: Who is Harry Potter?

Maximagic: Oh we are DEFINITELY putting the Harry Potter series on the movie watch list, but not until you've read the books! Oh look we're here! Be careful guys!

—

**Protection Squad**

20/20 Vizzion: I have located Dr. Strange, Princess Shuri, and Black Panther. I am assuming that Ant Man is with them in shrunken form.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Excellent! Iron Man get them the watches so they can join the fight! Everyone else start saving civilians and fighting bots!

Iron-Dad: On it Cap!

Trixter Prince: Ugh is this guy SERIOUSLY vain enough to make all his machines look like him? I know I have my own doubles, but I usually have a specific purpose for having my duplicates be exactly the same as me. He just makes them all the same only because he wants to! Says a lot about his character. I'm going to be seemingly invisible so that I can observe the group without seeming suspicious, so don't be surprised if you can't keep eyes on me.

Vent Feathers: I've located a good sniper spot! Heading to position now!

Antsy-Man: Thanks for making my watch shrinkable!

Panther King: The watches seem to working well. Shuri fall back and coordinate with the AIs for Tech Support.

Shurli Temple: Alright brother! Be safe out there everyone!

Spider-Son: Shuri, I'm adding you to a new chat because if you're gonna coordinate with KAREN then there's a friend of mine that you may need to work with. He's a tech genius!

Iron-Dad: Are you talking about that friend of yours that helped you hack your suit before?

Spider-Son: The very same one! Don't worry guys, he's trustworthy. You can call him my 'Guy in the Chair."

Super Wings: Guy in the chair?

Spider-Son: It's a movie thing. I'll explain later!

—

_Spider-Son has created a new group chat_

_Spider-Son added G.I.T.C, KAREN, and Shuri Temple to the chat_

_Spider-Son named the group chat_ _ **Spidey**_ _**Tech Support**_

G.I.T.C: Peter? What's this? Who's the new person?

Spider-Son: Alright, Ned meet Shuri. Shuri meet Ned, my Guy in the Chair. You both already know about KAREN. Anyway Ned I'm going into battle with the Avengers and I may need you to work in tandem with Shuri and KAREN for tech support. Shuri and KAREN can connect with Mr.Stark's A.I. FRIDAY if needed.

Shurli Temple: Aw yeah let's DO THIS THING! Nice to meet you Chair Boy!

G.I.T.C: I'm still confused, but I'm here for you Spider-Man!

Spider-Son: Awesome! Will message if I need you! In the meantime I need all of you and FRIDAY to hack the security cameras around Times Square so we can get a count on how many hostages we're at!

G.I.T.C: On it!

KAREN: Connecting with FRIDAY now.

Shurli Temple: Hacking now!

—

**Protection Squad**

Antsy-Man: WOW Hulk is REALLY going to town on those bots! I'm impressed!

Rocket Rhodey: Thor you've got at least 10 bots on your 6!

Electric Hammer: Thanks for the warning but I'm aware of this! I'm luring them closer to the ground to conduct more damage!

Super Wings: So far so good up here. No major issues.

Captain DeMOMcracy: What's the situation on the hostage count?

Widow Spider: Ok I've liberated 4 hostages so far. Where are you all at?

Spider-Son: I've freed 9 Ms. Widow!

Snowy Warrior: I'm working to evacuate hostages and civilians so I haven't saved as many as I've escorted away from the battlefield. Everything's fine with me though.

Shurli Temple: There should be at least 12 more hostages from what I can see with the AIs and the Chair guy. This guy is good! We hacked the security cameras!

Iron-Dad: FRIDAY told me. Nice work kids!

Shurli Temple: Brother you need to focus on the M&M store! You're closest and there's three hostages around there!

Panther King: On it Shuri!

Rocket Rhodey: Ahhhh now I see Thor! You corralled the bots together so they could conduct the electricity into each other and you could shock more of them at once! Nice job!

Electric Hammer: Thank you my friends! What news have you of my brother?

Maximagic: Dang Loki's invisibility illusion is really good! I can't see him at all!

Strange Magic: Loki how's the search going?

Trixter Prince: I haven't spotted him yet, but I've been secretly assisting civilians and destroying bots as I go. Either the Dr. isn't actually on the battlefield here or he's VERY good at coordinating with his machines. Can one of you fliers give me a report on any bots that seem to be straying from the main group?

20/20 Vizzion: I can see about three bots hiding on a rooftop down on 41st street. One of them has a computer. That's most likely where you'll find Dr.Doom.

Trixter Prince: Alright. I'm making my way there now.

Vent Feathers: You better be careful Loki! Now show Doom what Ice Mage can do!

Trixter Prince: I plan to.

—

Electric Hammer: Man of Spiders! This battle is the first time I have witnessed your "web slinging" as you call it, and I must say that I'm most impressed! It looks most thrilling!

Trixter Prince: Thrilling but PETRIFYING! Spiderling every time you start dropping closer to the ground I have to remind myself that you can make more webs so I don't have a heart attack! I constantly become terrified that you're going to fall to your death doing all of those crazy flips!

Vent Feathers: You and everyone else on the field Loki. Spidey is giving me SOOO much anxiety!

Widow Spider: It's hard not to wanna wrap him in bubble wrap for his own safety.

Iron-Dad: That was how I felt watching him crawl his way up the Washington monument to save his academic decathlon team from dying in an elevator accident right before the whole ferry incident. Pepper had to remind me that Spidey can stick to walls at LEAST 18 times!

20/20 Vizzion: Are you worried about Spider-Man Loki? Because I must say I also become concerned for his wellbeing when watching his acrobatics.

Trixter Prince: I'm worried for Spider-Man AND the person BEHIND Spider-Man equally in fact. The spiderling's life sounds entirely too complicated. I have NO idea how he manages the stress of his secret identity.

Electric Hammer: Even though I am amazed by your skills, I too hope that you are still being CARFUL young spider.

Spider-Son: Hey my life might be complicated but I get to help people and make New York a better place! I wouldn't trade my life right now for anything! And don't worry guys! I've got my web slinging routine down pat!

Iron-Dad: Tell that to all the walls you constantly crash into. I have no idea how you haven't broken your nose yet!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Guys don't get distracted! I don't know about Loki but Thor, Spidey, and Iron Man all have bots coming in for attacks on at least three sides!

Iron-Dad: Yeah Yeah I've got it Cap.

Spider-Son: I can handle it Captain America Sir! The only annoying part is all of the oil that spills everywhere when they're destroyed! It's so messy!

Trixter Prince: Ugh I feel you on the oil thing. I'm probably gonna smell like a vehicle engine for a week after this! Also I've been taking down these machines with no problem and it won't start now.

Electric Hammer: The oil is most agitating, but the doom bots are not an issue!

—

Super Wings: Yo can we get some backup over here!?

Antsy-Man: We're getting tag teamed by the ground and flying bots! Also would whoever is throwing those ninja throwing stars be a little more careful! I almost got decapitated!

Vent Feathers: Throwing stars? Is that you Black Widow?

Widow Spider: Nope. Not me. Though I have been noticing them. Scarlet Witch you've got two bots sneaking up behind you!

Maximagic: Got it! Thanks widow!

—

Super Wings: Things are getting a little rough up here guys! Mostly fine but I'm not sure how much longer I can hold up!

Captain DeMOMcracy: I'm about the same Falcon. Everyone status report!

Panther King: Nothing much besides a minor wrist sprain for me.

Shurli Temple: My position is still secure! Also, who's throwing ninja shurikens from the back aisles? I can't see who it is!

Snowy Warrior: No idea about the shurikens. I've got some minor grazing from bullets, but I've got it under control!

Widow Spider: My widow bites need to be charged soon and I'm running low on ammo, but I have no debilitating injuries.

Vent Feathers: Got some deep cuts from exploding bot debris, but I'm still fine! I'm running a bit low on arrows though.

Maximagic: I'm about the same as Hawkeye but without the arrows. I'm also covered in machine oil and dust over like EVERYWHERE. This fight is getting tiring.

Rocket Rhodey: Ammo is starting to get low and I'll definitely get some bruising, but I'm alright! Also I think that EVERYONE is covered in dust and machine oil!

Iron-Dad: Yeah I think you're right. All of you are covered in dirt and grime. I am too, to the honest. As for my actual status I'm about the same as Rhodey. Spidey what's your status?

Spider-Son: Also covered in dust, dirt, and machine oil. I'm concerned about my web fluid levels and I've got some minor road rash, but I'm pretty ok! Shuri and my Guy In The Chair can't spot anymore hostages on camera or through the AIs, so we just need to find Doom and stop the bots!

20/20 Vizzion: I will require some minor repairs and am also quite messy, but I am still in fully functioning condition.

Antsy-Man: Might have fractured an ankle, but I've got flying ants to ride so I'm alright for a bit longer! Hey has anyone checked on the hulk recently?

Dr.Hulk: HULK CAN STILL SMASH!

Spider-Son: WOW! Mr.Hulk figured out the watch communicator! Cool! I wonder if Dr. Banner was able to subconsciously help him or if Hulk did it himself!? Hi Mr.Hulk!

Dr. Hulk: HULK LIKE NEW LITTLE SPIDER! HULK PROTECT BABY AVENGER!

Spider-Son: Excuse me!? Baby Avenger!? (I don't know how to feel about that!?)

Iron-Dad: Haha I'm gonna remember that one! Apparently Hulk is fine then. Hey we haven't heard from Loki or Thor yet, or Strange. Where ya at guys?

Electric Hammer: Imm ook, bt I miht havv a conccussin. Coms and miics fryedd soo I typpes.

Strange Magic: Yeah Thor definitely has a concussion. I saw him take an impressive blow to the head. He doesn't seem to be showing any concerning symptoms as of yet beyond whatever is messing with his typing. I'm fine by the way. Nothing but cuts, bruises and lots of grime and oil.

Electric Hammer: Wheere iss mmy brotheer?

Super Wings: Don't worry Thor! I've got visual on Loki! Hey it looks like he's gonna talk to Dr.Doom!

Maximagic: Wait he's VISIBLE!? That must mean Loki confirmed that it's the real one!

20/20 Vizzion: Or at least the bot that's in charge of commanding the others IF the true doctor isn't present like it was suggested earlier.

Spider-Son: This ALSO means that Loki has finally revealed his presence to the world guys! Loki's gone PUBLIC!

Snowy Warrior: Guess it's my turn next! Steve I think we need an ambush plan. The location is just too good not to pass up!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Alright, Hawkeye and Shuri keep your positions. I need Hawkeye to make sure the bots don't try an all out assault while we're ambushing Doom. I want the fliers to float up the sides of the building from the outside while Spider-Man climbs up the siding. Thor I recommend you go back to the jet, but I get it if you wanna stay by your brother. Anyone grounded go up the stairwell and get to the roof from the inside. Rhodey you're not built for stealth so you can't get up to the roof, but you can still evacuate the building. Set off the fire alarms on the nearest buildings and the building Loki and Doom are standing on. I'd like hulk to scale a different building from the building behind Doom on the farthest side. If we rush him Hulk can jump over with no problem.

Widow Spider: I told the big guy the plan. He's in on it.

Iron Man: Hey Spidey can you get you tech genius friend and Shuri to hack those helicopter news cams so we can see the footage from here at all angles?

Spider-Son: On it! You heard him Shuri!

Shurli Temple: I'll tell Chair guy!

—

**Spidey Tech Support**

Shurli Temple: Yo Chair guy! We need to hack the news chopper cams so the Avengers can see it!

Spider-Son: Shuri it's "Guy in the Chair" not Chair guy!

G.I.T.C: I'm on it! If they have a computer control it the camera, then I can get in remotely! Shuri you can work on getting the choppers at heights where the avengers can't be seen from the camera angle while I work on the view, audio, and camera angling.

—

G.I.T.C: WAIT ARE YOU PRINCESS SHURI OF WAKANDA!? OH MY GOODNESS I LOVE YOU YOU'RE AN AWESOME GEN Z GENIUS AND I LOVE HOW YOU ARE A ROLE MODEL FOR THE GIRLS IN OUR SCHOOL! Sorry I had to get my nerdy freak out out of my system. It's an honor to work with you Princess Shuri!

Shurli Temple: Hahaha Peter I like this boy very much too! Alright let's get working on those cameras!

G.I.T.C: I'M ON IT YOUR HIGHNESS!

—

**Protection Squad**

Shurli Temple: Here's your camera footage! Chair guy is controlling the perspective and angles so you get the most useful shots even if they're not pretty. We managed to get the raw footage view without the news anchor audio butting in! FRIDAY is compensating by providing the news with Loki's comm audio as payment for hacking their cameras! We can hear both Loki and Doom! Here's the livestream *link*.

—

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Electric Hammer: Wattch thiis. It'ss hapeningg rriht noow. Shhow Faather tooo. *link*

—

**Video Script**

(The screen shows at least four different view points of Loki and Dr. Doom on the roof. Loki is standing there, battle worn Asgardian armor and engraved golden horns, [AN: Horns for which the helmet frames the edges of his face and makes a full circumference of his head, but leave the very top of his head and most of his hair visible just like in Thor Ragnarok but this time with engravings and stuff along the edges] glittering in the sun despite the dirt, dust, and machine oil covering him pretty much everywhere. His green, dirty, oil splotched cape flows in the breeze behind him. Loki stands there with his arms crossed. You can see dirt and oil smudged on his face and hands as well as a few small cuts and bruises. There's a gash in his lower leg that ripped through his pants. His expression is as cool as a cucumber and slightly arrogant looking. He has three shiny throwing daggers splayed between his fingers on his left hand. Even roughed up Loki still manages to look extremely intimidating. let's out a low chuckle.

"So... you're Loki Odinson of Asgard. I hear they call you the god of mischief and lies in the norse mythology books. Then I suppose double crossing you would be pointless. Legend says you can spot even the smallest lies from a mile away." Loki smirks.

"Yes that is me. You recognize my abilities I see! You're no fool then Victim Von Doom. This should make the conversation much more interesting." Loki drops his smirk when he hears the nearby spinning helicopter blades become slightly louder than before. The choppers get a tad closer and Loki side-eyes them without moving his head. Doom looks at Loki.

"So you decided to tell the world that you've returned in the middle of my latest scheme. Everyone can see you now. Clearly you've done this for a reason. I assume it has something to do with me?" Loki looks back at directly and smirks once again.

"You are correct. It IS about you. I wanted to talk to you. Your mechanical army, it has made quite an impression on me, but i noticed that it could stand for some... improvements. I mean, just look at how easy it is to deactivate them all at once!" With a wiggling of the fingers on his free hand, Loki sends his seider at the main control computer. All of the flying doombots suddenly fall out of the sky and deactivate. It's not hard to imagine something similar with the bots on the ground occurring. Loki looks back at Doom and gestures around them slightly with his free hand. "See what I mean?" Loki recrosses his arms. Doom tilts his head a bit.

"You seem to be implying that you want to work with my army. As far as I know, you didn't do so well when you commanded an army during your own invasion of New York. So, why would I ever give even part of my army to you, even IF you were to actually improve it, Loki of Asgard?" The avengers and their allies on the outside and inside are quietly working their way up to the roof. Loki can sense it, but Ned is making sure the cameras can't see the avengers in the off chance that Doom can see what the cameras see. Loki closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and drops his smirk completely before responding. This was the moment where everything was going to change.

"I'm that afraid before I answer, I need to clear up some misunderstandings with the people of Earth." Doom tilted his head the other way seemingly in confusion.

"Misunderstandings? About the invasion?" Loki opens his eyes and starts talks. He seems to be addressing the people on camera as well as Doom.

"I am sure you all know about the mind control I used on agents of SHIELD that I will not name specifically. However, what I did not tell anyone until recently was that I was also at least partially under mind control myself." Doom almost seems to flinch back in shock. Loki keeps going.

"The scepter I carried contained within it a powerful magical object known as the mind stone. It is one of the six infinity stone, which was manipulating my actions, emotions, and memories. I did not have full control of myself back then. There is also the fact that the true leader of the Chitarui army, which was NOT me, had previously tortured, threatened, and manipulated me both himself and through the Chitarui until I had no choice but to agree. It did not help that I had recently found out that I was adopted from a different planet, a planet who's natives known as the Jotunn or Frost Giants. Nearly all of Asgard has a racist tendency to hate due to past conflicts. Finding out that I was part of the race that everyone I knew considered to be full of monsters and the identity crisis that followed left me somewhat... unhinged. Thor can attest to that if you were to ask him. It's almost pitiful how easy it was for the Chitarui to control my tattered mind. However, I did not entirely follow through on orders. I designed the invasion to fail on purpose. I also purposely put the Avengers team together to stop me." Doom is silent for a long moment before responding.

"You're joking. YOU were planning your own defeat from the very beginning? Why would you ever do that when you could have ruled the world?" Loki sniffles.

"I never wanted to rule this world. I was trying to SAVE this world from the wrath of the one who controlled me... Thanos the Mad Titan. He wanted the space stone, which was the magical object inside the tesseract that gave it power. Thanos wants all six infinity stones in order to achieve his ultimate goal, which is far worse than anything you or I ever did." Doom almost seems to narrow his eyes behind his mask but no one can truly tell.

"And what plan is that?" Loki narrows his own eyes.

"He wishes to kill half of the entire universe... in a deluded desire to achieve perfect universal balance. With the six stones in hand he could do it with nothing more than the snap of his fingers." Doom shifts his weight a bit, seemingly unaffected by what Loki just said.

"You're acting suspicious. Why are you telling me all of this?" Loki tilts his head down a bit.

"Well I'm not just telling YOU Doomson. I'm WARNING the entire planet. They need to be prepared to face this upcoming threat. Oh right, I never answered your question about my interest in your army." Loki uncrosses his arms.

"I am here on Earth because my sentencing for my crimes against Midgard, pardon me EARTH, has been altered in light of the fact that during the Chitarui invasion I was acting 'under duress' as I've heard it called. My new sentence is to work together with the Earth's mightiest heroes in order to protect the planet, as repayment for the lives that the invasion process stole away. Think of it as community service. Now working with the planet's greatest defenders is rather difficult without actually BEING one of those defenders wouldn't you say Doomson?" Loki chuckled as Doom seemed to be preparing a defensive stance for himself. Loki looks directly at one of the news cameras with a smug grin.

"Therefore, here is my message to the citizens of the world. As part of my new sentencing, I have been asked to become a member of the Avengers, which just makes sense since I was the reason they formed in the first place. I'm on the Earth's side now!" The avengers and their allies were now nearly in position. Loki smirked again while looking back at Dr.Doom.

"This is a brand new me you see before you. I have a new role to fill. I'm not an invader anymore. I'm a defender. I'm here to defeat you Victor Von Doom. You're threatening the safety of New York City, the city I am indebted to more then any other in the world, and a city which I have promised to protect. So what do I want with your army you ask? I want to destroy it. Permanently. But first... I'll have to take care of you." Loki throws his daggers straight at Doom, which bounce off his armor like nothing. Suddenly Loki summons more daggers in both hands and throws them at the two doombots flanking the armored Doctor. Loki then puts out his hands and uses his Jotun frost powers to freeze Doom's feet to the roof. Doom actually seems shocked now. Loki chuckles as he dramatically walks closer to the stunned .

"New me, new role, new life, new powers! With all of this new going around I might as well add one more new thing. The Avengers have graciously gifted me with a new superhero nickname to go along with my soon to be avengers status." Doom takes out a gun and tries to shoot at Loki, but the trickster simply shimmers out of sight. It was an illusion the entire time. Loki suddenly reappears and side steps out from behind Doom so that Doom winds up looking at Loki from the side. Loki smirks as he freezes the barrel of Doom's gun.

"Call me Ice Mage." Loki puts a hand up to the comm link ear piece to adjust it and address the team through the microphone.

"Captain Rodgers I have Doom pinned down. Move in for- AHHH!" Doom took advantage of Loki's momentary lapse in attention to locate a weak point in the armor and stab Loki's shoulder with a knife originally hidden up Doom's sleeve. Doom laughed evilly as he threw aside the gun and wrapped him arm around Loki's neck in a choke hold, knife still in place. Loki tried to pry Doom's arm away but he was too exhausted from his efforts to save the civilians during the fight and the knife was in an extremely painful position. Doom was slowly twisting the knife. Loki screamed. Doom started talking again.

"You FOOL! No matter what you're called or what you try to do or who was influencing your actions it won't change what you've done before! This world will NEVER accept monsters like us as heroes! YOU WILL FAIL IN THE END LITTLE ICE MAGE!" Loki's eyes start tearing up without his permission and his screams become strained as Doom tightens the choke hold. Doom continued to laugh maniacally as he twisted the knife.

Loki growled and elbowed Doom's stomach to make him loose his grip. Suddenly the other heroes burst onto the roof. Captain America throws his shield and hits Doom in the head to disorient him enough to let Loki go while Spider-Man simultaneously frees Loki from Doom's vicinity entirely by swinging in and scooping Loki up with his arm. As soon as Loki is out of harm's way every single one of the other heroes immediately attacks Doom. Iron man blast doom with his repulsers at the same time that Thor blasts doom with lightning. Thor was very clearly leading the assault charge. Black widow then uses her widow bites to continue the attack and then shoots Doom's armor a few times. Bucky punches Doom in the stomach just as Falcon is kicking Doom in the head. An arrow from Hawkeye manages to find it's way through the mask into Doom's left eye. You can't see the actual damage because of the mask but there is blood coming through. Scarlet Witch uses telepathy to smash Doom's side with an unbolted mailbox that no one questions the presence of. Ant Man is in tiny form but know one watching on TV can tell that he was the one who made Doom's leg break seemingly out of nowhere. Just as Black Panther literally POUNCES on Doom to cover up Scott's presence from anyone watching the scene play out who might have noticed the shrunken man's attack. There are a few extra hits on Doom from Captain America's shield here and there, and Thor slams his hammer at Doom several times. At one point a random set of freaking NINJA SHURIKANS comes out of seemingly nowhere and hits Doom, but no one cares knows or cares who threw them. Vision uses his mind stone laser beam to burn a hole in Doom's armor. decided to run over to Peter, who was kneeling with Loki by the opposite edge of the roof, in order to tend to the stab wound Loki put in Doom. Poor Loki can't stop the tears from rolling down his face. Strange uses his magic to stabilize the knife and summon a few rags and medical tape to stop excess blood from escaping. He also quickly looks at Loki's throat. didn't really fight doom, but DID however portal Rhodey and Shuri up to the roof so they could help to avenge Loki in his place. Rhodey took a good shot at Doom that nailed the villain's leg hard enough to dent the armor and cause bruising, and Shuri did indeed jab Doom's back with a Dora spear right through the hole made my vision, but she doesn't go very deep. That didn't stop her from screaming at Doom that he was a "jerk face". The Avengers and their friends have to keep themselves from actually killing Doom because they didn't want to traumatize everyone watching the fight over the news. It helped that Doom's armor was highly reinforced. Finally, Hulk ripped Doom out of the ice and threw Doom into the roof with all his hulk smashing strength. Doom wound up going through the roof and through a couple floors of the building. With that, Hulk transforms back into and went to check on Loki himself. Vision flys through the hole and brought Doom back up so he could be properly arrested, but not before punching Doom in the head again "Just to ensure unconsciousness". Spider-Man still webs Doom up significantly anyway, after using webbing to secure the arrow in Doom's eye. Spidey is really mad at Doom, but he's not petty enough to let an arrow jostling around near his brain kill the guy. He still gives Doom a good punch in the gut before finishing the webbing. Dr.Strange uses a portal to drop the webbed up directly into a SHIELD holding cell on Nick Fury's helecarrier... after smashing the busted mailbox on Doom's ribs one more time of course, using the same excuse as Vision. Dr. Strange finally remembers that he forgot about Clint and portals Hawkeye onto the same roof as everyone else. Clint is the first one to run back to Loki. Strange and Spidey have already returned to Loki's side. Thor is still a little dazed from the concussion so he's a bit late getting over to his little brother. That doesn't hide the worried expression on his face though. Everyone is clearly worried as the variously injured heroes rush to make a semi circle around Loki, besides Thor, who is still trying to get a grip on his headache and confusion before walking over. Clint speaks first after kneeling next to the horned prince and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Loki! Hey are you ok!?" Loki looks at Clint and speaks in a small horse voice, but he still smiles and wipes his tears.

"Little Hawk... you and everyone else... you really did protect me just like you said. You kept your word. I can see now that you really DO all care for me. Thank you all so much. I apologize for making you all worried. I'll be ok once I get medical treatment." Clint smiled.

"Hey don't feel bad about that! We're gonna worry either way Loki! We're friends after all! It's only natural that we'll want you safe!" Everyone sighed in relief and affirmed Loki. Finally Thor managed to make his way over to his brother, though he did trip on a portion of the broken roof on his way over. Thor had a bleeding wound on the side of his head from where it was hit that he's holding with one hand while gripping Mjölnir with the other. This is the wound that caused the concussion. The blood is still dripping from underneath his hand. Thor stands at an angle in front of Loki before talking.

"Little brother are you alright!?" Thor stumbled again and Loki's eyes widened. Loki finally noticed Thor's injury and audibly gasped. Against the protests of both Dr.Strange and Dr. Banner Loki stood up and cupped his brother's face with hands while speaking frantically.

"OH NO THOR! YOU'RE INJURED! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU PHYSICALLY WOUNDED IN BATTLE IN 800 YEARS! I'M SO SORRY I WASN'T THERE TO PREVENT YOU FROM GETTING HURT! HERE LET ME SEE IT-" Thor cuts Loki off by hugging him, being careful not to jostle the knife wound, and spreading the blood on his hand in the process. Thor is smiling over Loki's shoulder.

"Loki... I am so SO proud of you. I always knew you could be the hero you always dreamed of becoming. Now you finally are. You've made history on this day Loki. You were FANTASTIC! You've survived your first battle with us and thanks to you we were victorious! You didn't fail. You succeeded! Loki Odinson, Son of Queen Frigga and King Odin, true Prince and rightful heir to the thrones of both Asgard and Jotunheim, Hero Ice Mage, and my little brother... Welcome to the Avengers." Loki couldn't keep the tears of joy from his eyes as he sniffled, smiled and hugged Thor back. Everyone else hung back in respectful silence. Finally Thor stopped the hug but kept a hand on Loki's uninjured shoulder. "You don't need to worry about me alright? I'll be fine eventually. You're the one who needs the most medical treatment out of all of us here right now, especially for your throat and shoulder. I'll be right there next to you in the med bay. Let's go back to home base and get ourselves taken care of alright?" Loki sniffled and nodded. Tony says something to FRIDAY and suddenly all Avengers comms are open to the news broadcast instead of just Loki's comm, who's mic was picking up the voices of everyone close to him. Loki is looking at his brother with a happy expression.

"Ok Brother. Let's go." Iron Man finally speaks up.

"Just a moment! There's something we need to do first!" Tony let's his face plate down and looks at a chopper camera.

"Hey World! Did you hear all that!? The Avengers have officially RETURNED! Not only that, but Loki is gonna be sworn in as an official Avenger! We're serious about this!" Captain America speaks up next.

"And while we're at it I'm gonna invite Princess Shuri, Black Panther, War Machine, Dr.Strange, and Bucky Barnes to be sworn in as official Avengers too if they wanna be, as long as no one else on the team disagrees. Oh and Ant Man too once he's actually free to join us on missions. I'd offer today but no one can exactly see him as being HERE right now! I'd offer to Spider-Man but he has already said that he cannot take a position until a later date for his own reason. He's still basically considered one of us unofficially though. We can discuss that later though" Tiny Scott Lang is silently cracking up with glee that only Spidey can hear. Bucky looks shocked but in a good way. Tony smiles again.

"Well that's it everyone! I would like to request that all news choppers land now because we need some privacy. Hey Spidey tell your tech support to cut the cameras! Everyone huddle in! This is our new team's first successful battle and we're taking victory pictures! Bye for now Planet Earth! See you at the next Press Conference!" The cameras and audio suddenly cut out, indicating the end of the transmission.)

—

**Protection Squad**

Spider-Son: Ok everyone! During the battle KAREN managed to score some epic action shots of everybody! She even managed to get Ant-Man! KAREN used the camera footage to get some awesome shots of Loki going against Dr. Doom too! I’m gonna send them along with the group photos! *multiple images* (Despite everyone being dirty, injured, and covered in machine oil splotches, the action shots of each hero in the midst of battle are truly amazing. They look like they belong on a serious of official portraits. It's the group pictures however, that are truly memorable. The photos seem to have been taken from a portrait perspective from a phone that was positioned and set on a timer so everyone could be in it. There are five group pictures. Loki is using his position in the photo to hide the knife still stuck in his shoulder. The first two don't include Scott Lang because they are meant to be the official press picks, and the public didn't know Ant Man was there. Despite looking like death warmed over everyone is smiling and happy. The other three photos DO include Scott because these are the ones the team is sharing for their personal photo reals. The second photo and the third photo are both somehow photobombed by Deadpool, who is holding ninja shurikens. The fourth photo is of everyone yelling after Deadpool as he salutes the camera while jumping off the building's roof. The fifth photo is of everyone EXCEPT Deadpool, including Scott. The photo marked as Peter's favorite is actually the third photo, which includes both Deadpool AND Scott.)

Iron-Dad: Kid why is that photo with Deadpool in it marked as a favorite?

Spider-Son: Because after looking at the battle debris and the photo I realized that Deadpool was the one throwing shurikens! Though I have no idea where he got them. He tried to defend Loki with us and he was taking down bots with us! That means he was part of the battle too. I figured we should acknowledge the help he gave to the fight AND Loki. It's only fair.

Super Wings: Yeah that's a pretty good point. I'm cool with it if all of you are. After all he DID help us try to avenge Loki.

Antsy-Man: Hey guys! I just got out of the Med Bay. T'Challa you're next. After that it's Bucky.

Panther King: Thank you Scott. Are you alright?

Snowy Warrior: Yeah you good man? That fracture didn't look fun.

Antsy-Man: Yeah I'll be fine once my ankle heals in a few weeks.

Vent Feathers: How are Thor and Loki? They went in first right?

Antsy-Man: They both obviously had various cuts and bruises, but so do all of us. Thor got a head scan and yeah he has a concussion. He's dizzy, a bit nauseated, and his vision is a little screwed up, but he's ok. He got the cut on his head stitched up and bandaged and he's on bed rest without his phone until at least tomorrow because the blue light is making his headache worse. He's also got a broken finger apparently, but they splinted that. Thor's in mandatory bed rest too. Loki wound up needing minor surgery for the stab wound, stitching for a gash in his leg, and bandages around his neck for stabilization, but he'll also be ok. He does need to be careful not to do anything strenuous though because he did loose at least a pint of blood from that stab wound. Strange had some medicine that helped Loki's raspy voice a lot, though the strain will likely stick for a few days. Doom had an impressive choke hold on the guy after all. He's also on bed rest in the same med bay room at Thor. Loki is planning to text their Asgardian friends because Thor sent them the link to the livestream so they saw the whole fight. Loki needs to reassure his pals that they're really ok. And of course like all of us they're hungry and exhausted. Banner and Strange are taking care of them though, so they're gonna be just fine.

Widow Spider: That's good. They should recover in a few days then.

Dr.Hulk Guys... Thor and Loki just left.

Captain DeMOMcracy: As in they left the med bay?

Dr.Hulk: As in they left the compound all together.

Shurli Temple: Hold the phone! You serious!?

Maximagic: They LEFT!? But why!? They're supposed to be on bedrest!

Strange Magic: Apparently there's an emergency on Asgard that needs to be taken care of that absolutely could not wait. Loki just slung Thor over his shoulder and said "Our friends say that Father has summoned us. We need to get to Asgard IMMEDIATELY! Apparently it's an emergency!" Then he told me to tell the others that he doesn't know when they'll be back, Thor grabbed his hammer, then teleported them both to the bifrost sight. All we can do is wait and see. Those brothers won't let each other get more hurt. Trust them.

Iron-Dad: Well they better be careful is all I've got to say. Everyone get cleaned up and treated then I'll order lunch.

**Late the next afternoon**

Trixter Prince: Everyone we apologize for not messaging soon. Thor and I are fine. In fact we're BETTER than fine, but we're staying in Asgard for another day after this.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Glad to hear you guys are ok, but what was the emergency you needed to rush home for while you were both still injured from battle?

Electric Hammer: It was our mother.

Vent Feathers: Your mother? But we thought she was...

Electric Hammer: Dead? So did we, but thats the thing... it turns out that she's alive.

Trixter Prince: All this time... Queen Frigga still LIVES. Our mother has returned.

(Author's Note: AAAAAND NOW YOU KNOW why I altered the plot for Frigga's funeral! Further details in the next chapter!)


	14. Chapter 14

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians and Heimdal still wants cake. Warning: Loki.)

(Summary 2: Ok so this chapter isn't going to be in texting format most of the time. As I mentioned Frigga's original funeral plot had been altered for the purpose of my AU story. This chapter is a flashback to what happened right after Loki and Thor returned to Asgard in the previous chapter. This will have written out scenes, more like my video script from the previous chapter. I just felt like this needed to be done more formally because of the emotional implications of this scene. The texting will return in the next chapter, but for anyone that wants more details of the Mother/Sons reunion scene, this is the chapter for you. Features Queen Frigga taking care of her sons! By the way Frigga is their MOTHER she ain't gonna care WHAT age they are, she's still gonna worry about them! By the way, a subtitle of **Off Screen** indicates that that portion of the story has left the texting format and has entered a regular story format.)

**Spider Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 14- Long Live The Queen of Asgard

**Off Screen**

The moment Loki appeared in the Bifrost observatory with Thor in tow he immediately began to feel dread. Volstagg said that he was with Odin while watching the video, so the king KNEW his sons were recovering from battle injuries. The Allfather would not make the brothers return on such short notice in the condition they were in unless it was a REALLY big deal. Thor and Loki had left for home so fast that they hadn't even bothered to change out of the grey sweatpants and dark blue hospital gowns they were still wearing. Heck, they had barely remembered to grab Mjolnir and put shoes on! Upon arrival on Asgard Thor went and threw up off the edge of the Bifrost while Loki took a moment to try and resettle his balance. That stab wound had made Loki loose more blood than he originally thought, not a dangerous amount, but enough to put him at risk for a fainting spell if he wasn't careful.

One look at Heimdal and Loki's anxiety increased tenfold. Almost NOTHING could shock Heimdal since he can see almost everything in the universe, but the look on the Bifrost keeper's face was anything but unsurprised. He already had two horses ready for the princes to ride back to the palace on. Loki guided a concussed Thor to one horse with him. The trickster didn't want his currently dizzy and unbalanced brother to be riding a horse alone or else he would definitely fall off. Thor must have known this because he didn't bother to complain about sharing a steed. Loki got on first and Thor hoped on behind him, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist to keep from falling off. Loki narrows his eyes and he flicked the rains to make the horse bolt forward without a single word, ignoring Heimdal's expressions of concern being yelled out from behind them. As the brothers rushed through the city the people gasped and yelled after them, but Thor and Loki didn't hear a thing. They were meet at the palace gate by Lady Sif, Valkyrie, and the Warriors Three. Hogun gave the horse to a stable hand while the others warned the princes that they were about to receive the biggest shock of their lives. Heimdal rode up on his own horse after them, apparently having raced after the brothers all the way from the Bifrost observatory on the other horse. Loki was dead tired, but he once again guided an exhausted and disoriented Thor along with him as they rushed to the throne room. Loki used magic to slam open the throne room doors (A terrible decision really because it made his exhaustion even worse, but they were in a rush). As he and Thor ran in Loki was speaking rapidly in his strained voice to their Father, who was sitting on the throne with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Father we arrived as soon as we could! What's the emergency!? We can help you in any way that-" A figure who was hidden behind the throne stepped out. The brothers were in shock. Thor nearly crashed into Loki, who's words failed him as soon as he laid eyes on the figure. Thor lost his grip on his hammer. It slipped out of his hand and cracked the floor upon contact. The figure in front of them was a teary eyed, kind looking woman with golden hair and a happy smile on her face. She slowly walked away from the throne and towards the princes. Thor and Loki knew EXACTLY who this woman was... and how impossible it was for her to be here. Thor found his again voice first.

"M-mother? No... it can't be! It's impossible! We all thought you were... What?" Loki spoke next, but he was very quiet, and because of that combined with the strain in his voice he could barely be heard. He actually slipped into speaking old Norse by mistake.

"Móðir?" The woman, Queen Frigga apparently, sniffled and finally spoke up.

"My sons... Oh my darling boys! I... I hardly know what to say! I'm so happy to see you again!" Loki tried to speak again, but all that came out was a chocked, gagging sound. Thor had a very similar experience, only he also looked like he was keeping himself from vomiting again. Was this someone's idea of a sick joke!? The princes couldn't believe their eyes! Thor was wondering if he was hallucinating or seeing things, and that was pretty concerning under regular circumstances, and now even more so when you considered that Thor had a head injury and hallucinations were entirely possible for him at that moment! Thor started turning pale. Loki was going pale too, which was extremely worrisome because of his earlier blood loss, and he looked even more pale than Thor because of that to start with! The brothers were used to impossible circumstances, but this was just too crazy for even the two of them to handle! The brothers both stumbled back and began to sway on their feet. Their mother (their MOTHER!?) dropped her smile and finally noticed the state of her sons. She gasped in shock and horror.

"Loki!? Thor!? Oh my goodness you've been injured! How did this happen!?" Thor and Loki were so shocked that it was having a physical affect on them. The sudden dramatic news combined with their injuries, exhaustion from battle, Thor's concussion, Loki's blood loss, the sudden teleportation and Bifrost trip was getting to them, not to mention their hunger, since they were called in to fight before breakfast so all they had had to eat that day were some granola bars that Steve kept stashed on the Quinjet. They were overall tired, in pain, shocked, and VERY hungry. All of this combined with the emotional drainage from the dramatic and tender moments on the rooftop at the end of that morning's fight was all too much for both princes. Thor fainted first. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slumped to the ground, landing on his back. Loki fell forward onto his hands and knees next to Thor just barely clinging to consciousness, not knowing he was holding his breath. Frigga, Odin, the Warriors three, Sif, Heimdal, and the Valkyrie started running over to to the brothers. Frigga screeched in horror as she ran over.

"MY SONS!" Just as the others were surrounding the princes, and Frigga was kneeling in front of Loki, the trickster finally passed out. His arms collapsed from under him and he fell forward, his stomach laying on the ground while his head landed in Frigga's lap. Loki's vision went black as the voice of his formerly dead mother screaming for him to remain awake faded away.

—

Frigga sat on the beds Loki and Thor laid on. She was sitting up against the wall with her legs off to the side and a pillow behind her. The Queen was waiting for her sons to wake up, silently carding her fingers through their hair, using a hand on each of them at the same time.

After their collapse in the throne room, Frigga and Odin had ordered the healers to bring the princes to a nearby unused guest bedroom for treatment. Frigga had the idea to push two of the beds together, head to head, so that the healers wouldn't have to walk through a narrow space between the beds while treating the princes. It came as a bit of a surprise to find that most of their injuries had already been taken care of, though they did warn the King and Queen about Loki's blood levels and Thor's concussion. They had determined that these factors combined with shock and the Bifrost trip were the main contributors for the fainting spells. The healers said that during the reveal in the throne room the princes couldn't physically handle the stress of the Queen's return while they were hungry, injured, and exhausted from battle, so they simply passed out. All the healers could do was provide extra medicine to make the healing process easier. They said what the brothers really needed was food, water, rest, and a proper explanation. The healers also mentioned that as soon as Thor awoke that he would have to be woken up once for every hour that he slept to make sure that nothing overly concerning was happening inside his head because of that concussion, which the warriors three had somehow known about and told them. In summary, the healers told the Queen that Thor and Loki would be ok, but that they had clearly had a rough time today and would need care. To Frigga that only meant that they needed their mother.

After her apparent "revival", and after kissing her husband for at least 5 minutes straight, she had demanded to see Thor and Loki, and was terribly distressed to find Loki missing from his messy and bloody cell in the dungeons. Odin had then explained that in the time that passed Loki's sentence was lightened because it was discovered that he was not fully to blame for his actions, so he and Thor were both on Midgard working to defend the realm with a group of Thor's Earthling friends. The Queen was incredibly happy and relieved for both of her boys and asked for them to be summoned back home immediately so they could be reunited with her. Clearly that didn't go well. Instead of a happy moment, everyone had had the living daylights scared out of them while watching the princes pass out seemingly out of nowhere.

As the healers were working on the two unconscious princes, Frigga was introduced to Valkyrie, who told the Queen that Thor and Loki has just finished getting treated for battle injuries back on Midgard when Odin issued the summons. Frigga chastised Odin for not telling her that her boys were wounded in battle that morning. She would have asked to travel to Midgard herself to see them instead of pulling them away from the healers who were originally taking care of her sons. When she asked what had happened in the battle to hurt her sons like this, Thor and Loki's friends introduced her to the Midgardian communication technology they had been using to "talk" with each other while the princes were off world. Frigga loved that her boys were able to talk to their companions almost instantly from almost anywhere on Midgard. It made her feel better about their safety, and it quickly connected her boys to their home whenever they needed information. The group used one of their cellphones to replay the video footage of Loki's standoff with from that morning. This is how Frigga learned why Loki's sentence was lighted. She had them pause the video because she started crying after watching her own son admit that he had been mind controlled and tortured. When she asked the healers if they could see signs that is was true, all they could do was say that she should ask Loki for permission before trying to look for herself. The fact that they didn't say there were no signs was confirmation enough. It took a hug and a small pep talk from Odin, and a promise that he would find Thanos and make him pay for what had been done, to get her calm enough to keep watching the video footage of the fight that currently had the Odinson brothers laid up in sickbeds. Frigga had gasped in shock when stabbed and choked Loki. She wanted to run her sword through that villain for what he did to her dear heart... but then the Avengers and their friends had shown up. Frigga watched as Spider-Man and Captain America rescued Loki from 's grip while Thor lead the other heroes in an all out assault against . She was extremely impressed and grateful to the heroes for saving Loki and defending his honor. The Queen felt so happy while watching the brotherly love play out between her boys and witnessing the support of their friends once they were all safe again. Frigga was immensely proud of both of her sons. They had matured so much since she had fallen asleep. Her boys loved each other more then ever, and they had grown so strong. At the same time though, Frigga wanted to shield both of her boys from ever feeling anything like the physical and emotional pain of their recent years ever again.

Soon enough the healers had let her into the room and Frigga requested that she be alone with Thor and Loki when they woke up. Valkyrie was stationed outside the room so that she could order food and drink from the kitchens as soon as Queen Frigga signaled that Thor and Loki were awake. Frigga was still their mother after all. What mother didn't make sure that her warrior sons were feed after coming home from battle, especially if they came home injured and ill? The healers had decided to remove the hospital gowns and give the brothers forest green, light weight, Asgardian style shirts instead, but they saw no reason to replace the Midgardian pants, so they were still wearing those. Frigga knew that Loki at least would approve of his shirt color. At the same time she chuckled knowing that Thor would have preferred red. Their shoes had also been removed, but Heimdal told had told the healers that the watches needed to stay in place. The Bifrost keeper had explained that the watches were there to help the princes contact the Avengers during fights and emergencies and should be kept with them at all times should they need to return to Midgard.

Frigga had to wipe tears from her eyes upon seeing Thor and Loki in their sickbeds for the first time. It was upsetting for the queen to see her sons looking so wounded and sick. Both warriors were still unconscious, laying with their arms overtop the teal colored blankets covering them up to their chests. Because of the way the beds were pushed together, they were laying across the beds in a way where the tops of their heads were facing each other in a parallel manor. They basically created a disconnected line straight across from end to end. Even after being seen by the healers the Queen could see that her sons were both entirely too pale. With the two beds pushed together there was still a lot of mattress space for the Queen to lay with them if she wanted. Frigga was still worried for her sons, so she sat down with them on the two beds, her legs between her son's heads, and waited for them to regain consciousness. She passed the time by scanning her sons with magic in her own examination and using a minor healing spell to tend to the smaller cuts and bruises across their hands and faces. Those should heal much faster now. The Queen also made sure her sons didn't have any infections or fevers. Most of all, she ran her fingers through their locks so that they could feel that they were loved. She didn't care HOW old they were... Thor and Loki were still her babies, and they always would be no matter how many battles they fought.

Frigga was still running her hands over her son's heads when they both began to stir. At first they groaned from the pain and soreness they felt. Frigga began to feel excited from the anticipation of her children finally seeing their mother alive and well again. Loki and Thor opened their tired looking eyes at the same time. The brothers turned their heads to see their mother smiling down at them, still running her fingers through their hair. Their eyes widened in shock once again. Both of them started breathing faster and attempting to sit up. Frigga gently shushed them and kept her hands on their heads to keep them laying down.

"Shhhhh lie still my dearhearts. You need to rest. You've both run yourselves far too ragged haven't you? Oh how I hate seeing either of you get hurt... but now I'm here to take care of you." She smiled down at them. "Everything is alright now. You're both safe right here with me." Loki immediately began tearing up while Thor looked up in wide eyed wonder at first. Thor spoke first, his eyes slowly tearing up as well.

"M-mother? Is this a dream? Have we finally reached you in Valhalla at last?" Frigga chuckled.

"We're not asleep and we're not yet in Valhalla my sons. We're in Asgard. All of us are very much ALIVE!" Loki let out a sob as tears rolled down his face as he finally regained the use of his words again. His voice was still somewhat strained, and it was breaking Frigga's heart to hear that vocal strain knowing why it was like that.

"B-But HOW!? The dark elves... we were told they killed you! If you did not die then why were you gone for so long!?" Frigga shushed Loki softly and continued running a hand through his dark colored hair.

"The dark elves' poison reacted with my Seider and put me in a magically induced coma. Rather than death, I was in a death like sleep. My Seidr protected me from fire, so that I couldn't be burned on a funeral pyre, so I was placed in a secret crypt inside of the memorial that was apparently set up in my garden. What everyone saw during my funeral was an illusion. Your father didn't tell you in order to spare you both from the grief, but even he didn't know that I was actually alive. Only your father and Heimdal knew about me being in the crypt, and Odin made Heimdal swear secrecy till death...or until I woke up again apparently. It seems that I was recently exposed to a type of magic that could work with my own to heal my wounds, erase the poison, and break the sleeping spell. Sometime during the battle you fought today I woke up and walked out of the Crypt with not a scratch on me. I think that I scared poor Heimdal half to death making him think I literally up and rose from the grave!" Thor and Loki couldn't help but laugh in joy and disbelief at the same time even as they cried. Frigga adjusted the positioning of her legs so they stuck straight out and summoned some extra pillows with her magic. Loki, not caring about how childish he seemed, sobbed again while watching his mother perform the magic. He gripped his blankets hard.

"Mother... Thor and I have missed you so much! It wasn't the same after you were gone! I'm so sorry! It was my fault that you were attacked by the dark elves! I gave them directions to the room you were located in during the attack without knowing that you were actually there! I blamed myself for your death for all these years! But now you're miraculously back among the living! Seeing you HERE... ALIVE and even performing your magic again... it's almost too much!" Thor finally let out his own sobs to accompany Loki's, squeezing his wet eyes closed and covering his mouth with his hand as he did so. Frigga was starting to cry again now too.

"Oh my sons... it's alright! Loki, my disappearance was NEVER your fault! Not in the slightest! I know that you would NEVER have sent the dark elves after me on purpose my sons! It was an accident! Hold on a moment now. I know that you're both incredibly tired and sore from what the healers tell me, but I need to give my children a hug. I'm going to change your positions so I can hold you in my arms properly without causing you pain." Frigga adjusted the mound of pillows so that there was a comfortably soft row of cushions lining the walls for herself, Thor, and Loki to lean on. "Alright you two, come closer to me. Be careful sitting up now. You don't want to jostle your neck or any of your stitching Loki, and I know that you lost quite a bit of blood. Sitting up too fast after that and your earlier fainting spell could make you dizzy or cause you to loose consciousness again. And Thor, you need to be extra careful with that concussion! Don't move too fast or else you might increase your nausea or faint again as well. Mind that broken finger now too." The two brothers carefully sat up and added the pillows that were under their heads to the mound against the wall before scooting closer to Frigga, taking their blankets with them. They made sure to lean most of their weights against the pillow mound so they didn't crush their mother under them. The princes each leaned into one of her sides as they placed their heads on her shoulders and hugged their mother tight. Frigga wrapped an arm around each of her boys and held them close. She smiled. "There now... we're all back in each other's arms once again." Frigga kissed each of her sons on their foreheads several times each as she cried for joy. Thor and Loki cried themselves out on their mother's shoulder for at least 10 minutes before Frigga deemed them all calm enough to try and eat.

"Your friend Brunnhilde the Valkyrie is stationed outside the room. I'm told that you two saved her from Planet Sakaar. I'm glad to have meet a real Valkyrie again after so long, and even more glad you've made friends with her. She seems loyal and strong." Thor and Loki smiled. Frigga did too. Frigga sent an illusion of herself out to talk to Valkyrie. "I asked her to order food and water from the kitchens for us. The healers said you didn't eat breakfast this morning, and I will not have my boys skipping meals while they're healing no matter what age they are!" Loki chuckled and wiped his eyes.

"Whatever you say Móðir." Frigga sighed in contentment and just enjoyed holding her children for a minute. Thor groaned a bit when his head moved the wrong way and agitated his concussion and stitches. Frigga hummed in concern and summoned the asgardian equivalent of an ice pack.

"Here love. This will help with the headache. You really did take quite a nasty knock to the head didn't you dear?" Thor gratefully pressed the small cold parcel to his head while keeping his other arm wrapped around the queen.

"Yes unfortunately, but I'd rather take a hard hit myself then allow an innocent civilian to suffer in my place. Thank you for your help mother." Frigga smiled.

"Oh my boys... I'm so proud of you both. You've grown so much since I've been gone, but I'm glad to be back again. I don't want to miss another moment with you two." Loki looked confused. He repositioned himself slightly but wound up pulling on the stitches in his shoulder. Loki winced. Frigga noticed. She sent a little soothing magic into Loki to numb his shoulder somewhat. Loki involuntarily hummed in contentment. The queen spoke gently to him.

"Be carful love! We don't need your shoulder turning back into a bloody mess again. It was worrisome enough watching you collapse from blood loss once today. You passing out from it twice would be even more so. Not to mention that I hate seeing either of you in pain. By the way, of course I'm proud of you too Loki! You're learning how to put others before yourself and take responsibility for your actions. You've shown selflessness and humbleness. Most importantly, you are trying your best to do what's right, and for that I will ALWAYS be proud of you. Never doubt that." Loki smiled genuinely at Frigga and thanked her for her words of praise. The scene melted her heart. After that moment Thor decided to speak up.

"Móðir, what kind of magic was it that awakened you?" The queen was slightly shocked. Usually Loki was the one who was curious about magic instead of Thor. It showed how much Thor cared for his mother that he was actually asking her about magic out of his own interest. Thor wasn't the best at understanding the ways of magic, but she was still always happy to try her best to explain. Frigga still smiled, but now her expression showed confusion.

"In all honesty I'm not entirely sure. It was something nature related, that much I know. It's hard to identify this magic by name because I've never seen it before. For some reason when I tried to detect the source of the magic, all I could find was this." Frigga used her magic to summon a VERY familiar object.

"THE CURSED PEACH PRESERVES JAR!?" Loki and Thor had shouted that sentence in shock at the exact same time. Loki had to rub his neck because that shout had stung his throat. The princes take a closer look at the jar. It WAS indeed the very same peach preserves jar that had caused so much drama around the universe on baking day. Frigga looks extremely surprised and confused. Loki and Thor look back at their mother. Thor spoke first.

"Mother, we were the ones who originally had that jar! It was in the Avengers Compound's kitchen back on Midgard two days ago! We know for CERTAIN that it's the same jar because of all the stickers and ribbons, and because there are two of Loki's tracking pins on the ribbon!" Frigga looks and the jar and sees that it is indeed true. Loki continued next.

"We joked that it was cursed because for some reason since the jar seemed to be changing locations at will. It traveled to several different planets, including Midgard, and yet it STILL wound up back on Asgard at least TWICE in one day! After the last time, Thor told Heimdal to take the jar to your memorial and talk to you in spirit about our daily adventures on Midgard. I guess whatever power was making that jar of peach preserves pop up around the galaxy at random wound up being the power you needed to wake up. I... I can barely believe it!" Thor chuckled.

"I don't know what to say, but I'll never underestimate a jar of fruit preserves ever again. I can tell you THAT much!" All three of them laughed. The jar was placed back in the dimensional pocket that Frigga had stored it in. Frigga suddenly dropped her smile.

"Loki...Sif, Heimdal, Valkyrie, and the Warriors three showed me that... what was it called again... that VIDEO... yes, that's the word... of your battle today. I... I heard everything." Thor and Loki suddenly wore sad expressions. Thor abandoned the ice pack and put his now free hand on Frigga's shoulder. Loki somehow managed to shift even closer to Frigga then he already was. His voice was lower in volume and pitch than it was before as well.

"So you know now... you know about what the Chitauri and the Mad Titan did to me. Then I suppose you know that that was the reason my sentence was changed?" Frigga sniffled while trying to keep more tears at bay as she leaned her head on top of Loki's.

"Yes I do. Oh Loki... my poor dear heart! Why didn't you tell anyone about this before!? We... we could have tried to work things out and you would have never been in that awful dungeon! I can't believe that a monster like that warped your mind and TORTURED my baby boy! I can't bear the thought of it! I'm so sorry Loki! I wish I could have protected you from... from everything!" Thor was crying again right along with their mother. Loki sniffled and cried again as well as he explained.

"I'm sorry! It was just...SO humiliating to think about! I felt horrible about myself, and I was trying to spare you from the grief! I knew if I told you that you would feel hurt, and I didn't want anyone to feel that way! And I thought that... if I told you that I couldn't take anymore pain and stopped openly resisting the mad Titan because of the suffering and threats and fear that I faced then... I thought that everyone would think I was too weak! That I wasn't strong enough to survive for longer and I chose the cowards way to escape! It took me SO LONG to realize that none of that was really true! Not to mention that I was terrified that Thanos would take out his wrath on Asgard itself if he thought he could find me again! I was almost HOPING for the axe... at least that way if I were dead he would have had no one to blame but himself and Asgard would be spared because I would not be there for him to cause more suffering for! I NEVER wanted to cause any of you pain! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The three of them could not stop their tears from rolling. Frigga leaned forward and cried into Loki's hair. Thor rubbed Frigga's arm with the hand he previously had on her shoulder. Loki rubbed circles on her back. The brothers clung to their mother. A few minutes later Frigga leaned back again and wiped away her tears.

"I am speaking with your father further about this. We will find Thanos, and we will destroy him. Odin already agrees with me. NO ONE gets away with torturing OUR children. He will pay for what he has done! Thanos will NEVER hurt you again Loki!" Thor let out a shuddered breath and wiped his own tears.

"Tell father that I will fight right by his side should he wish it." Loki's breath hitched.

"B-but Th-Thanos has the Chitauri army on his side! Surely you wouldn't wage an entire WAR just for me!?" Thor sniffled and looked at his brother seriously.

"Loki, we're your family! We would fight a thousand wars a thousand times in order to keep you safe, no matter what type of war that might be! We're here to protect you Loki, and we always will be no matter what!" Loki had no words to express how he felt, so instead he reached over so he was hugging both Thor and Frigga at the same time.

"Thank you!" They all smiled. The three of them calmly hugged like that for several minutes until there was a knock on the door. Thor and Loki readjusted themselves back to their previous positions. They would have detached even further, but Queen Frigga still kept her hold on them, and who were they to go against the Queen? The brothers didn't cling to Frigga the same way as before, but they still leaned into her embrace. A moment after that Frigga indicated that they could come in, Valkyrie and Lady Sif walked in carrying trays of food. Valkyrie also carried a pitcher by the handle with cups on her tray. The female warriors smiled and mercifully made no comment about the two brother's positions in their mother's arms. Sif spoke first.

"Hey you two! Nice to see you awake. You had us all worried when you both fainted out of the blue like that." Brunhilde spoke next as she placed her trays and jug on a side table.

"Yeah. King Odin looked about ready to pass out himself. He's worried about you, but he can't do anything about it because he's busy addressing the public as well as his council about the miraculous return of the Queen." Sif spoke again as she put down her own tray.

"His majesty also wishes to give you some uninterrupted time with your mother since you'll eventually have to go back to Midgard at some point, then he'll have Queen Frigga all to himself. King Odin does want to emphasize that you're free to come home to visit us whenever you want, as long as it doesn't interfere with your duties and obligations to protect Midgard along with the Avengers and your allies. You'll get plenty of time with your mother in the future." Thor and Loki both smiled at the two female warriors. Thor spoke up again this time.

"Thank you friends. We're sorry for worrying you all. It's been a bit of a wild day for us. Everything put together was a bit...overwhelming." Valkyrie blew a raspberry.

"Please, ANYONE would be overwhelmed in the position you guys were put in on a NORMAL day! You had every right to freak out in my opinion! We're gonna leave you guys to your family time now. You two rest up ok? Oh, and say hi to Bruce Banner and the Hulk when you go back to Earth for me!" Loki spoke this time.

"We will remember to do so. Thank you for doing this ladies." Sif smiled.

"It's no problem! That's what friends are for! Later guys! Text the group chat if you need anything else and we'll come over. Bye!" Sif and Valkyrie left the bedroom and Frigga used magic to levitate the trays and pour water in the cups.

"You two had better eat everything on your plates, or else the healers won't be the only ones having a fit! Thor, the healers left some medicine for you to take to help settle your stomach since they said your concussion was making you queazy. I apologize for not giving it to you sooner. Take it before you eat anything so you don't sick up. No arguments! And Loki, you need to replenish your blood sugar, so you need to eat as much as you can! I don't want either of you boys passing out again." The two brothers chuckled and gave a unanimous "yes mother" as they grabbed their plates and began eating, once Thor swallowed the anti nausea medicine and adjusted his grip on his plate to accommodate for his broken finger of course. Queen Frigga then grabbed a plate for herself and also began to eat. After all, she hadn't had a proper meal in YEARS! Frigga finally remembered that the healers had given her anti pain and anti swelling medication to give to Thor and Loki. The queen knew her boys would probably be too proud to admit they needed it, but she chided them into taking the medicine along with several glasses of water. The medicine worked quickly and Frigga soon noticed that a large portion of the tension in her son's shoulders seemed to be gone, indicating that they felt less pain. When they were done eating Frigga banished the dirty dishes to a pocket dimension. Thor suddenly smirked at Loki.

"Loki." Loki looked back at Thor suspiciously.

"What horrible idea are you about to suggest Thor?" Thor just smirked wider.

"Since mother has already seen a video of us, we should show her our pictures!" Loki changed his expression to a mix of surprise and amusement.

"Actually, that's not a horrible idea if she wants to see them. Just remember not to stare at the phone screen for too long or you'll agitate your eyes. We don't need your headache getting worse either." Frigga looks confused.

"What are...pictures?" The brothers both smirked now. Thor and Loki shift their weight so they're positioned a bit higher and Loki took out his phone from his sweat pants pocket.

"Ok mother, so all you need to do is look into this little circle and smile. Ok?" Frigga decides to just do what Loki says out of curiosity. Loki turns on the selfie vision camera and sticks his arm out to position the device for the photo. Frigga lightly gasps in surprise when she sees the screen.

"Oh my! I can see all of us! Amazing!" Thor chuckles.

"You haven't seen the best part yet! Remember to smile!" Frigga just smiles at the camera with her boys. When Loki's thumb presses the button the screen turns white for a moment before revealing the finished photo. After that Loki brings the phone closer so all three of them can see the screen. Frigga gasps again, this time in delight, upon seeing the image on screen. Loki smiles upon seeing his mother so happy.

"We have more of these still images of ourselves and our friends just like this one, along with a few more videos. Choose your favorites and then we'll have our friend Anthony Stark print them for you to frame. It's like creating an instant painting without all the mess of paint or the long hours of posing. I would have cast illusions for the photograph to cover the injuries and paleness marring Thor and I, but I'm still too drained, and I wanted the photo to be completely authentic. We can take a better family picture later when Thor and I no longer look like we've been wrestling clawed beasts while infected with winter fevers, if you wish it." Frigga looked overjoyed.

"Really!? You can truly do that!? Oh my boys, it's WONDERFUL!" Thor spoke next while smiling.

"Anything for you Móðir. Would you like to see more?" Frigga nodded and agreed enthusiastically. Loki and Thor showed their mother pictures and videos and explained the stories behind them for almost two hours. After that their exhaustion kicked in again and they both drifted off into a deep sleep. Thor had his head against Frigga's shoulder while Loki's weight had slipped down from the pillow mound so that he was laying sideways on the mattress with his head in Frigga's lap. Frigga carded her hand through Loki's hair with one hand while keeping her other arm around Thor. A light knock roughly 30 minutes after the boys had fallen asleep reveals Odin waiting in the doorway. He smiles fondly at the scene in front of him. He walks towards the Queen and their sleeping sons quietly and speaks softly.

"Is everything alright my love? Did the boys ever wake up? I've been so swamped that I was only just able to come check on all of you now." Frigga smiles at her husband.

"They were awake for quite awhile, but they are still in need of recuperation. They fell back to sleep not long ago. I'll wake Thor up in half an hour to check on him. Loki will probably also be roused out of concern for his brother as a result. I hate having to wake my boys when they're so tired and in pain, especially while they're healing from battle wounds, but Thor's concussion requires hourly check ins to make sure there are no serious problems going on. You'll be able to talk to both of them then, or you can wait until I make them stay up long enough to eat dinner. We could have a family meal with all four of us once again." Odin sat on the far end of one mattress on Thor's side of the bed since it was closer to the door he walked in though.

"That sounds wonderful my dear. I would love that." Odin looked at their sleeping sons. "They've both gone through so much, but when they're like this they still look so young. They really grew up much too fast." Frigga sighed.

"I think that all good parents feel that way, but for our sons it's really true. I still can't believe that Thanos-" Frigga spoke the mad titan's name with an unusual amount of venom in her voice before it softened again "-had the gaul to TORTURE our little boy, after invading his mind no less! I can't even force myself to ask Loki if I can look at the scars I just KNOW are there on him. The idea is too horrifying." Odin walks around to Loki's side of the beds and places a gentle hand on top of the trickster's partly bandaged one. Loki doesn't even stir. Odin looks at his wife with a determined gaze.

"Thanos shall be brought to justice for the crimes he has committed against our son. We WILL protect Loki from his tormentors if it's the last thing we do." Frigga gave Odin her own determined look.

"And I will be by your side swinging my sword at the madman's neck if he ever tries to lay a hand on Loki EVER again, or if the titan ever goes after Thor, Valhalla forbid!"

"I don't doubt it my love." Odin left and said that he would return later. At one point the Warriors three came to check on their friends during one of Thor's wake ups and offered to charge their phones for them. They agreed, but Thor asked them all to stay and take a picture with them, saying it would be part of their welcome back present for Queen Frigga. So that's how Queen Frigga wound up taking a group selfie with her sons and the warriors three. Later during the family dinner, Frigga insisted that the four of them take a full family picture together. Odin was just as amused as Frigga with the picture taking technology and was looking forward to receiving a printed copy of the photo. The healers took shifts waking the royals every hour so that Frigga would also be able to sleep, but she always made sure she stayed awake as long as Thor was. Loki did too, insisting on watching for the sake of looking out for the well-being of his brother. When Frigga individually asked Thor and Loki why they weren't complaining about being coddled like they were children, the response they gave practically made the Queen melt with joy. Both of her sons told her that having their mother with them again was worth going through every embarrassment they could imagine as long as they got to keep her around for many years to come.

The next morning Thor and Loki were somewhat healed, so the brothers took turns catching up with their mother, one leaving the room with Frigga while the other stayed behind and rested, so they could each get individual quality time with her. They mostly spent the time talking and walking with their elbows interlocked through the palace and the gardens. Frigga chastised Loki for the giant statue of himself he had erected and the silly plays he wrote when he was pretending to be Odin, but she applauded his decision to put safety barriers on the bifrost bridge. Loki had looked at the statue and used his magic to change the outer appearance of the statue to look like Frigga instead. When he looked back at her he just said "Your return is worth sacrificing all the gold plated statues in the entire realm." Frigga hugged Loki close and told him how proud she was of him over and over again. Later on they were all back in the room they were occupying for the time being when Loki suddenly took his phone out.

"Thor we forgot to tell everyone in the Avengers Chat that we were alright! Ugh that group of nit wits is probably worried sick waiting for us to say something!" Thor face palmed and pulled out his own phone.

"D@3n it you're right! Pardon us mother, but we need to message our Midgardian friends and assure them of our safety." Loki hummed in agreement.

"Just don't look at your phone for too long Thor. Your concussion isn't completely gone yet." Frigga smiled.

"It's alright dear hearts. I understand." As the text conversation went on neither prince realized that Frigga was reading their texts over Loki's shoulder until Frigga began squealing in delight.

—

(This leaves off right after where the text conversation ended in the previous chapter.)

**Protection Squad**

: You mother is ALIVE!? That's AMAZING!

Captain DeMOMcracy: It's... it's a miracle! Oh my goodness you guys, congratulations!

Snowy Warrior: But how is it possible!?

Trixter Prince: As it turns out, her revival is all thanks to our little cursed peach preserves jar.

Strange Magic: Wait, WHAT!?

Super Wings: SERIOUSLY!?

Maximagic: HOW!?

Electric Hammer: I had asked Heimdal to leave it at her memorial, but unknown to anyone but him and Father, mother's body was laying in a secret crypt hidden underneath because her Seider was protecting her from the fire of the funeral pyre. Odin has Heimdal sworn to secrecy about the Crypt, but neither of them knew that she was actually alive the whole time. It turns out whatever magic is in it reacted with Mother's seider and worked together to heal her. Yesterday she walked out of the crypt right in front of Heimdal, completely unscathed.

Spider-Son: We're so happy for you guys! I wish I could meet your mom one day! The stories you two tell make her sound incredible!

20/20 Vizzion: Are you alright Loki and Thor? We were all concerned when it took you so long to message us back.

Rocket Rhodey: Yeah! We were just wondering if we should try to call you guys.

Electric Hammer: Well... we may have had a SMALL incident.

Antsy-Man: Wait really!? Are you guys ok!?

Trixter Prince: We're both fine. What happened was that when we got their the shock of seeing the All mother alive again combined with our injuries, hunger, physical exhaustion, and emotional drainage were a little too much for us both. Thor and I both fell in a dead faint and collapsed in the middle of the throne room, not long after our arrival in Asgard, upon seeing our Mother in person again for the first time in years. We woke up to her tending to us while we laid in our sickbeds. She practically didn't let us out of her arms for hours. We spent the whole day yesterday on strict bed rest being cared for by her. Honestly, it was the best feeling in the world. You can guarantee that we are being well behaved patients with our mother and a team of royal healers there to nurse us back to health. Mother is insistent that we stay home until she seems us sufficiently recovered. We also had an emotional conversation about my mind control and torture since the Warriors three showed her the video of my standoff with . We also took a few family pictures: One with just the three of us, one with the three of us AND the warriors three, and a family picture with the three of us plus our father. *3 pictures* (Loki sent all three selfies that were taken the previous day.)

Iron-Dad: D@3N you two! Your mom is a drop dead GORGEOUS lady! Your dad is lucky to have her!

Spicy CEO: She IS beautiful guys. Congratulations on getting her back!

Iron-Dad: Still not as beautiful as you my darling Pepper.

Spicy CEO: 3 3 3

Trixter Prince: Anthony, just so you know, my mother is the most gorgeous woman in the universe, but I'm going to let that comment of yours slide because Lady Pepper is your fiancée and you love her.

Trixter Prince: CRUD MY MOTHER READ THAT OVER MY SHOULDER! Stark, you may want to expect a lavish engagement present from Queen Frigga whenever my brother and I arrive back at the compound. She LOVES well wishing happy couples, and since you're our friend it's even more significant. Trust me, I KNOW my mother.

Trixter Prince: CRUD she read that too!

Spicy CEO: Oh DID she now!? Well then I say since she's seeing our chat, we should tell her that you're a HUGE fan of of Clint's raspberry scones Loki! You couldn't stop saying how delicious they were, and you even asked for the recipe!

Vent Feathers: Oh YES please do! Oh and Loki, definitely tell your mother that you're constantly helping all of us with washing the dishes whenever one of us cooks even when you don't have to!

Widow Spider: Oh and don't forget to tell her that we're going to tutor each other at knife throwing because you wanted to help me improve my technique, even after I handed your a$$ to you during training!

Snowy Warrior: Don't forget to tell you mother about me Loki! You majesty, I've had my own struggles with mind control in the past. Having Loki around helps me feel like I'm not alone in my struggle to coop with the actions I was forced to take because of that. Loki is SO understanding and is a very supportive friend!

Electric Hammer: Oh and Loki, we DEFINITELY need to tell mother about your protectiveness of Peter!

Spider-Son: Wait when did I get wrapped up in this!?

Electric Hammer: Peter, you and Vision can lift Mjolnir. OBVIOUSLY we're going to talk about you with our Mother!

20/20 Vizzion: Even so Peter, you have a special friendship with the Odinson's. You've all practically been like a TRIO of brothers ever since you fell asleep on Loki's shoulder on our first movie night. *picture*

Trixter Prince: I hope you're all happy. You have all made my mother squeal in delight... right next to my ear... several times...VERY LOUDLY!

Spider-Son: Ok YEAH, Thor and Loki are basically my big brothers at this point, but I still don't know why I'm being put into a conversation that's being read by the QUEEN OF ASGARD! You're gorgeous by the way ma'am, and your sons are such considerate people!

Shurli Temple: Oh spider boy you were never OUT of it! Hey Queen Frigga I'm Princess Shuri of Wakanda! My brother King T'Challa is the one labeled Panther King! Bet you didn't know that your sons were getting along with royals from other lands didn't you? Peter is the one labeled Spider-Son! Peter and I and Bucky, that's Snowy Warrior, have a separate group chat with Loki where we're teaching Loki about Earth's internet culture so we can help him feel more up to date and connected to Earth's people! Loki is a really quick study! He's so smart and creative! Peter is a huge fan of his wit, as are all of us!

Panther King: Peter and my sister Shuri both love talking to Loki and encouraging him to be honest about his feelings Milady Frigga. I know that he's taken them all up on that several times. Loki is also very good at giving me valuable advice about being a modest and fair ruler for the people. He also advises AGAINST building hold status of yourself.

Strange Magic: Excuse me Thor but Loki isn't the only Odinson looking out for Peter!

Vent Feathers: Yeah Thor! You worry about Peter too! You're always telling him to be careful with his powers and saying that he can come to you if he ever feels overwhelmed by them! Loki too!

Dr.Hulk Both Loki AND Thor are incredibly caring of Peter your majesty. You should have seen how worried they both were about him the first time they witnessed Peter's superpowers first hand! They were nervous wrecks! Peter has to reassure them that he was alright because they were totally freaking out!

Super Wings: It was honestly really sweet because it shows how kind and compassionate your sons really are Queen Frigga. It also shows how much they care for Peter.

Antsy-Man: I couldn't agree more! Plus they love taking pictures together! *picture* (It's the picture of the three of them after the group training session when Peter posed with the brothers while holding Mjölnir)

Trixter Prince: Am I supposed to feel embarrassed right now!? BECAUSE I AM!

Spider-Son: Guys you're making me blush!

Electric Hammer: Why are you all bringing ME into this!?

Maximagic: Because if we're going to compliment one Odinson to his mother, then we're going to compliment BOTH Odinsons!

Iron-Dad: Before Loki even moved into the avengers compound he had already saved Peter's life by locating him while Peter was injured after a battle one night and bringing him to a source of proper medical treatment. Peter is practically like my adopted son at this point, so I can never properly repay the debt I owe to him for rescuing my kid. Loki really has become a better person and Thor has been there for him every step of that way. Also Thor, we're talking to your MOTHER! OF COURSE we're gonna gush about BOTH of her kids!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Yeah Thor! You've been great too! You're one of the most supportive brothers I've ever seen! To both of them!

Widow Spider: Thor, you've publicly told Loki how proud you are of him several times now! And we all saw how happy you and Loki were when you found out Peter could lift your hammer! The above picture is proof of that!

Rocket Rhodey: Thor you're always there to help your brother feel better and reassure him if he ever gets upset about anything! Peter too!

Vent Feathers: Like after I lost my devices and all that dramatic stuff came up and you were there to comfort Loki and Peter used his awesome genius logic and stuff to figure out why Loki was upset about it in the first place? Then Loki used magic to help me keep my devices from getting lost again? That spell has been AMAZING by the way!

Strange Magic: Thor during the food fight, even though we were all just acting for the sake of competition at the time, you and Loki still "avenged" each other relentlessly. And then in the end you both allowed Peter to implement his plan with to win the whole thing even though you didn't know exactly what it would do at first because you recognized how smart Peter is. It also shows that you two trust the kid and that you are willing to listen to other people's ideas.

Maximagic: Loki called your little food fight trio a SIBLING alliance and none of you ever even questioned it! All three of you just accepted the term like it was common knowledge!

Dr.Hulk: Don't forget how Peter and Thor (and Clint, and Natasha) got us all to promise to never let anyone bully or hurt Loki because of his Frost Giant form!

Electric Hammer: Now our mother is squealing in MY ear! Peter, Queen Frigga is now determined to meet you in person one day by the way.

Spider-Son: Gosh guys, thank you! You're all laying the praise on thick today!

Iron-Dad: Well then buckle your seatbelts kiddos because the ride isn't over yet!

**Off Screen**

As the Avengers and their allies continued to gush over and compliment the two asgardian princes Frigga kissed her son's heads so many times in delight that soon they were blushing in embarrassment. However, they knew that they wouldn't trade that moment away for anything. Like they said before, facing every embarrassment they could imagine was worth it to them if they could have their mother back.


	15. Chapter 15

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians and Heimdal still wants cake. Warning: Loki.)

**Spider-Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 15- Having Nightmares/Gaining Family

**A few days and a week later**

**Off Screen**

It's not too long after Peter's medical leave is over. Yesterday he went back to his Aunt's place. Even though Peter told the Avengers family about Aunt May, they still didn't know much about her. The other Avengers didn't really know that Peter lived with his Aunt full time. They simply figured that she was just a family member that Peter spent a lot of time with. Peter unfortunately had a run in with his Auntwhile wearing his suit so now she knew he was Spider-Man. Everyone else in the Avengers family was actually relieved that Peter no longer had to hide this from his family. They also laughed themselves silly watching the reaction video taken by KAREN. Loki and Thor are also back on Earth, after a lot of fussing from their mother about being careful and promises to visit Asgard frequently of course. Loki and Thor gave Queen Frigga her own cellphone to be used in emergencies or if she just needed to talk to her kids. The three of them even have their own group chat.

It's been pretty quiet since the attack by Dr. Doom. Tony is trying to schedule an official press conference about the new Avengers and Loki's presence on Earth while the other residents of the compound are adjusting to their new lives. Things were peaceful, but that didn't mean there weren't rough days and hard nights. Tonight was one of those nights.

It was 2:47am in New York State. Everyone in the Avengers compound has gone to bed, even Tony for once. In other areas of New York Peter and Dr. Strange were also asleep. It was 11:47pm in San Francisco. Scott Lang in California was asleep for the night already too, resting his still broken ankle. It was the middle of the day in Wakanda, but the Panther siblings had both taken mid day naps. No one knows how, but at that exact moment, no matter what the clock said the hours and minutes were, everyone in the Protection Squad chat started having nightmares. People were crying and whimpering and shouting in their sleep. About 10 minutes later though, every single one of them woke up screaming. Everyone had a slightly different initial reaction after they awoke.

Loki and Thor grabbed their weapons and immediately ran to each other through their conjoined bedroom doors, but they dropped the hammer and blades and hugged upon seeing that the other was still in one piece.

Wanda and Vision did much the same, but Wanda was sputtering and Vision was looking around for possible signs of danger.

Tony and Pepper were already in the same room, so they didn't have to run anywhere to hug and cry together.

Poor Peter was crying and trying to fend off sensory overload.

Sam cussed and accidentally knocked over a lamp on his bedside table.

Rhodey was sitting up in bed with a hand over his chest just trying to breath.

Clint, tears still rolling down his face, was gripping his head because he had a headache from his nightmare.

Bucky shot up out of bed and looked around frantically as if expecting to be figuratively pounced on.

The panther siblings were near each other on a couch. T'Challa's reaction upon waking was to throw himself over Shuri as if shielding her from an attack. Shuri shouted out in shock from her brother LITERALLY pouncing on her.

Steve Rodgers had done the same as Bucky, but not before grabbing his shield and throwing it at the wall.

Natasha was hugging her knees and crying.

Scott has fallen onto the ground and was trying to pick himself up again.

Stephen Strange was trying to stop himself from hyperventilating.

Bruce was trying to calm down the hulk while attempting to stop his hands from shaking.

After one minute passed of everyone freaking out over their dreams, they all somehow had the exact same thought: "Are the others all ok!? I need to check on them!". And that is when text messages from the main group chat started coming in all at once.

—

**Protection Squad**

Captain DeMOMcracy: EVERYONE I NEED A STATUS REPORT IMMEDIATELY!

Widow Spider: Steve are you alright!?

Captain DeMOMcracy: I...I'm fine Nat, I just had a really bad dream. It scared me.

Widow Spider: You and me both tonight Steve. It's alright.

Strange Magic: Are all of you ok!? I had a horrible dream and I need to make sure it wasn't prophetic!

Super Wings: Wait you were just having nightmares too!?

Captain DeMOMcracy: Wait ALL OF YOU HAD NIGHTMARES TOO!?

Snowy Warrior: It looks like it Steve.

Captain DeMOMcracy: You too Bucky!?

Snowy Warrior: Sadly yes Steve.

Strange Magic: Wait how many more of us had nightmares tonight!?

20/20 Vizzion: I have also had nightmares tonight.

Maximagic: Me too! They were AWFUL! I just..had to make sure you were all ok!

Rocket Rhodey: Same here guys.

Dr. Hulk: Me AND the big guy were afflicted with bad dreams tonight.

Panther King: Shuri and I were taking midday naps and we also both had nightmares.

Shurli Temple: T'Challa ACTUALLY POUNCED on me! He thought he was still in the dream!

Antsy-Man: My nightmares knocked me out of bed! Was kinda hard getting back in with my ankle. I'm ok, but I had to check in on all of you though!

Vent Feathers: My nightmares gave me a headache. Where are Tony, Spidey, Pepper, and the Odinson siblings at?

Spicy CEO: Tony and I are ok guys. We had bad dreams too, but we've got each other.

Iron-Dad: It was terrifying, but we're ok. We still need three more updates.

Electric Hammer: Loki and I also had nightmares, but we are also ok after reassuring each other that we were both alive.

Iron-Dad: Guys I'm a little worried that Peter isn't on here yet.

Trixter Prince: I'm getting concerned about Peter as well. Usually he's one of the first people to respond to the chat. What if something is actually wrong with him?

Iron-Dad: Peter!? Peter are you there!?

Spider-Son: Can I please get a ride to the compound?

Iron-Dad: Peter! Are you ok!?

Spider-Son: My dreams were really bad guys. I don't feel good. I'm nauseated and I can barely breath. I can't stop crying. My sensory overload hurts too much. Aunt May is working the night shift tonight so I'm all alone. I really need a hug.

Strange Magic: Don't worry Peter, give me a few minutes to compose myself then I'll portal you to the Avengers Compound.

Spider-Son: Thank you . I don't wanna stay home alone tonight. I'm still all shook up. I'll tell May where I am later.

Trixter Prince: Oh Child, what ever did you dream of to put you in such a terrible state?

Spider-Son: I dreamt of people I care about dying, but not just you guys. I dreamt about Aunt May, even though I know it wasn't real. I also relived the deaths of my uncle and parents.

Super Wings: Wait a minute did you say your parents!?

Vent Feathers: Peter, you're an orphan too?

Spider-Son: Yeah. My Aunt May is my primary caretaker. She and my Uncle Ben took me in after my mother and father were killed in a plane crash. Weird how I can't seem to avoid plane crashes and dying father figures huh?

20/20 Vizzion: Oh Peter, we're so sorry.

Rocket Rhodey: Man that sucks kid. Sorry about that.

Iron-Dad: Aw Pete now I understand why you were so worried when my Arc Reactor was on the fritz. It's alright kid, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. If it makes you feel better it's ok to dream about things that happened years ago. Heck I still have dreams about that Stark expo where all of those hammer tech suits went out of control, and that wasn't NEARLY as bad as some of the other stuff I've been through!

Spider-Son: Me too actually. I was that little kid you saved who was wearing that toy iron man repulser and mask!

Spicy CEO: Wait WHAT!?

Spider-Son: *video file* (the [shaky] video is of the day of the stark expo in question. You can see the whole COMPLETELY TERRIFYING "nice work kid" scene play out, but then the person holding the camera and another person run towards the kid in the mask. One voice shouts out "PETER ARE YOU OK!?" Then the kid takes off the mask and shows an enormous toothy smile and looks right at the camera. The kid, who is CLEARLY a much younger Peter, shouts out with glee saying "UNCLE BEN AUNT MAY IRON MAN AND I STOPPED AN EVIL ROBOT TOGETHER! IT WAS SO COOL!" Then tiny Peter giggles and hugs the person holding the camera.)

Iron-Dad: Oh my goodness Oh My Goodness OH MY GOODNESS YOU ALMOST DIED THAT DAY! YOU ALMOST DIED BEFORE I EVER MEET YOU! Thank GOD I saved you that day Peter! My life wouldn't be right with out you!

Electric Hammer: This... this is clearly the work of the fates.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Yeah...God clearly had his hand in this.

Maximagic: Sooooo you're a child genius who lost your parents, nearly got blown up by runaway Stark Expo Tech, gained superpowers, lost your uncle in a tragic assault that you WITNESSED, meet the man who saved you from being blown up, fought against the Avengers with the person who saved you from being blown up, got crushed under the rubble of a collapsed building by your homecoming date's father, stopped that said date's father from killing people by crashing the plane he highjacked, then fought him till you nearly died!?

Spider-Son: Yyyeeeeeeeeppp. Preeeeetty much. Also I go to an advanced science and technicnology school PLUS I'm an intern for Stark Industries as part of my Spider-Man cover AND because everyone apparently thinks I'm a genius (though they might not be wrong about that, but I'm not entirely sure). Oh and let's not forget that I almost accidentally killed a ferry full of people, and that I'm a teenage superhero who only has one legal family member left to his name. If my Aunt May ever dies before I turn 18 I'll have to live in an orphanage or go into the foster care system. And if that happens the government could find out I'm Spider-Man and then... I could be all alone and my whole life could be ruined in an instant. I could be lost to the system forever.

Trixter Prince: Child what even IS your life!? Thor it's official, we're adopting Peter as our brother, immediately. I cannot ignore all of these tragic aspects of Peter's life in good conscience, especially since Peter's death was in my nightmares tonight. We won't allow you to be abandoned!

Electric Hammer: It is as Loki said Spiderling. Peter, you will always have a home with us in Asgard. Father has learned to be more accepting of our relationships with Midgardians, and Mother will most definitely agree with us! You will always have a place with us should you need one.

Iron-Dad: Not to mention HERE kid! Your Aunt and I had a conversation after she found your identity out the other day. She wants me and her to share legal custody of you. That way if something happened to one of us then the other would be there for you. So congratulations on being my ACTUAL kid now Peter! At least partly!

Snowy Warrior: Plus kid, we're ALL here for you. We'd all take you in in a heartbeat if you needed it! We call ourselves the Avengers FAMILY for a reason!

Spicy CEO: The moment you join it, you are never alone again. Guess this makes me the group Mom doesn't it?

Iron-Dad: Oh my goodness, did I just become the group dad!?

Rocket Rhodey: I'm basically Tony's brother so can I be Uncle Rhodey? Please?

Vent Feathers: Peter you're practically my adopted nephew at this point! If we're family, then just call me Uncle Clint!

Strange Magic: If we're doing the whole figurative family thing, just please DON'T call me Uncle Strange.

Vent Feathers: How about Uncle Stephen?

Strange Magic: I can live with that.

Shurli Temple: If we're doing this, then T'Challa and I are Peter's cousins!

Dr. Hulk: I would love to be Uncle Bruce! Hey Natasha what are you going by? Cousin Natasha or Aunt Nat?

Widow Spider: Right now Aunt Nat is for Peter only... ok Peter AND Shuri. The rest of you just use my name like normal people.

Antsy-Man: My daughter would LOVE to have Peter for a cousin! Frankly I'd love to be called his Uncle.

Snowy Warrior: Haha I could be Uncle Buck! Like the movie!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Nah Uncle Bucky sounds better.

Snowy Warrior: Alright FINE.

Super Wings: Oh this conversation is making me feel SOOOO much better! I would love to be Uncle Sam! Wait that makes me sound like Cap.

Iron-Dad: HAHAHAH OH MY GOODNESS CAP IS BASICALLY THE FIGURE OF UNCLE SAM BROUGHT TO LIFE!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Hey! I know I'm a government agent because of my alliance with SHIELD, but being Captain America does NOT make me synonymous with the government Sam! Don't make me regret choosing you to be the successor for Captain America after I retire one day! Plus if you REALLY think that Captain America is part of the federal government, then one day you really WILL be Uncle Sam! Besides, I'm Uncle Steve! Or Uncle Rogers if I keep getting confused with Stephen.

Super Wings: Wait you chose me to be WHAT!?

Maximagic: I feel like more of a cousin than an Aunt to Peter, if he's ok with that.

FRIDAY: Updating relationship status for all members of the Protection Squad Chat, AKA, the Completely Insane Overprotective Freaks. All members have been filed as being part of the "Avengers Family". Peter Parker's status updated to include legal standing as Tony Stark's legal ward.

Rocket Rhodey: Oh yeah, I forgot about that secondary chat name.

Spider-Son: Wait WHAT!? Mr. Stark!? THOR!? LOKI!? EVERYONE!? ARE YOU ALL SERIOUS!?

Electric Hammer: Indeed we are!

Trixter Prince: Yes we are! Actually we've been thinking about this for quite awhile.

Iron-Dad: As serious as a heart attack kid!

Captain DeMOMcracy: So basically Peter just gained two Asgardian older brothers, a bunch of figurative uncles and cousins, an aunt, a second mom and a new dad in two minutes. Impressive!

Super Wings: Steve you need to tell me if I read that right earlier! Were you actually serious!?

Panther King: I have a question. Does Peter being unofficially officially adopted as a brother of the Odinson's mean that Peter is to become an Asgardian prince?

Electric Hammer: Well Vision and Peter could technically both be considered princes already since Mjolnir considers them worthy of the throne. Our father IS the one who cast the spell on my hammer after all. Odin would be the official authority on coronations for the royals of Asgard since he is still the current king. Plus I regained my title when Mjolnir considered ME to be worthy again.

Trixter Prince: Oh. I never considered it that way before. Guess Vision is either our cousin or our brother too I guess.

Dr. Hulk: Wouldn't that make Wanda almost like your sister-in-law (cousin-in-law?) since she's dating Vision?

Maximagic: Oh wow I guess so! Peter you can call me cousin or sister depending on what Vision decides about his relationship with you and the Brodinsons.

Trixter Prince: Brodinsons?

Snowy Warrior: It's like a platonic ship name, but there's still a bit of a different concept behind it since you're not dating or simply friends. They took two words and mixed them together to make a nickname meant to describe both of you. Basically, you're the Brothers Odinson so you smush those together and you get "Brodinsons".

Electric Hammer: I find this nickname most amusing!

Trixter Prince: I suppose there are worse things we could be called.

Panther King: What would the name be with Peter added in?

Shurli Temple: Easy, Prodinsons!

Antsy-Man: Oh ho ho NICE!

Spicy CEO: Shuri, you are a name branding prodigy. That sounds amazing!

Shurli Temple: Thank you !

Spider-Son: Oh my goodness this is AMAZING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

20/20 Vizzion: It is an honor to be considered as such.

Spicy CEO: Hey guys, I think we should all try to get some more sleep now that we've calmed down. In the morning we can talk about our nightmares if we want. It might help us all coup.

Widow Spider: That's probably for the best.

Shurli Temple: T'Challa and I will wait up for the rest of you so we can all talk together.

Strange Magic: Hey I'm dropping off Peter now. You seem to be doing better now Spider Kid.

Spider-Son: Yeah. I'm better now, but I still need to be here right now. I need to check on multiple people here and make sure they're actually ok. Those dreams were REALLY realistic. I hope that's ok with everyone, including you Mr. Stark.

Trixter Prince: Child it's no trouble at all! In fact, please come to me as soon as you can! My dreams included reliving the horrific moment I found you after your fight with the Vulture, only in my dream you did not survive. I... I need to see for myself that you're actually alive. I'm sorry for this.

Spider-Son: It's no trouble at all Loki! I need to thank you and Thor for accepting me as your brother anyway.

Iron-Dad: Take whatever time you need kid. Just remember to come to me before you go back to bed tonight. I need to see for myself that you weren't blown to smithereens by bots when you were like 7.

Spider-Son: Why don't we all all just have a sleepover in the living room so we can be near each other if the nightmares come back? That way we can all physically check on each other too?

Iron-Dad: Actually that's a pretty good idea. Everyone grab your blankets and pillows and come to the living room if you don't wanna sleep alone tonight. I'll leave water bottles on the coffee table so we don't have to get up in the middle of the night from thirst. I'll leave a light on off to the side for anyone who needs it.

Electric Hammer: Loki, can we text mother and the Asgard Defense Squad first? They... they were in my dreams tonight.

Trixter Prince: Actually I want to check on them too. I've been nervous about them for awhile. Peter please wait for us. We will come out shortly.

Spider-Son: Don't worry. I'm right here.

Super Wings: STEVE!?

—

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Electric Hammer: Are all of you ok!?

Trixter Prince: This is important! PLEASE answer!

Gate Guardian: My princes what is wrong?

Quiet Wisdom: Is there trouble?

Asgardian Mulan: Thor, Loki, is there a potential threat to you or Asgard that we need to know about!?

Robin Hood: Why would you think that we wouldn't be alright?

Snack Pack: You're not concerned that we're going to be attacked are you?

Valkeyring: Do we need to kill someone!?

Electric Hammer: Sorry sorry it's just that Loki and I had the most awful night terrors tonight and all of you were in them.

Trixter Prince: Thor and I dreamt that we lost all of you in a traumatic manner. Father and Mother and each other as well. After that we needed reassurance that you were all still alive.

Valkeyring: Oh Lackey, don't you know that there's no way we'd ever let our squad go down that easy? Relax kids. No ones gonna take us out like that with me around! I WON'T allow it to happen!

Gate Guardian: The same goes for all of us. There is no need to worry your majesties. We are all safe this night as are your parents. Please take this time to message the Queen. She seems to have finally figured out how to use the cell phone you gave her.

Electric Hammer: You're all right. Thank you friends. Loki and I will message Mother and then attempt to get some more sleep.

—

**Protection Squad**

Super Wings: STEVE STOP IGNORING ME! I CAN'T TAKE THE SUSPENSE ANYMORE!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Ok ok YES Sam, you're next in line to be Captain America after me one day. Congratulations. Are you ok with that?

Super Wings: Steve, it would be my honor. Thank you.

Captain DeMOMcracy: You're welcome soldier. Goodnight Sam.

Super Wings: Goodnight Cap.

—

**Queen and Sons**

_Chat members include Trixter Prince, Electric Hammer, and Queen Frigga_

Trixter Prince: Mother are you ok? Father too?

Electric Hammer: We really need to hear it from you.

Queen Frigga: Boys what's wrong?

Trixter Prince: We're alright Mother. Thor and I were just plagued by nightmares tonight.

Electric Hammer: Actually, our entire Avengers "Family" as we have elected to call ourselves, had nightmares tonight. Every single one of us. It was really strange. We have no idea why it is so, but Loki and I just... we needed to make sure they weren't real.

Queen Frigga: I understand. Oh my dearhearts, I'm so sorry you have suffered through that. I promise, your Father and I are completely fine!

Trixter Prince: Thank you mother. Oh by the way we want to adopt Peter as a brother officially. We just found out the boy is an orphan. Anthony is now a co-guardian of Peter along with Peter's aunt, but if the boy should loose either of his guardians before he is a legal adult then he would become a ward of the government and either get put in an orphanage or the "foster care" system. We could "loose him to the system" as he says. Please let us do this?

Electric Hammer: He's practically a prince of Asgard already when you remember he can lift my hammer. That makes him a worthy heir to the throne. Please mother, we can't bare the thought of young Peter loosing his home and the only family he has on Midgard and being taken away from us with no one there to protect him if something tragic should ever occur!

Trixter Prince: Tonight I was having night terrors of the day I found him severely injured after a battle he had with a villain. He nearly lost his life that night as I carried him to safety Mother! Peter is only a CHILD, and he nearly died in my arms just a few weeks ago! We can't risk loosing him again in ANY form! It would be pure AGONY!

Queen Frigga: Oh my boys, OF COURSE you can adopt Peter as a brother! I can tell how much you care for him! Besides, no child should EVER be in danger of being left familyless!

Electric Hammer: Thank you Mother! THANK YOU!

—

**Off Screen**

That night everyone who was at the Avengers compound piled into the living room. Stephen wound up staying with them after bringing Peter. In California Scott was rereading his texts to reassure himself that everyone was ok, as were the Panther siblings in Wakanda. They all eventually fell asleep smiling and knowing that everything was ok.


	16. Chapter 16- Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, again!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians and Heimdal still wants cake. Warning: Loki.)

(I was waiting till midnight to post this chapter, because now that it's after midnight that means it is officially my BIRTHDAY! WOOOHOOO! But I may only be updating this story on AO3 and Deviantart only from now on because I found my work on some stupid Fanfiction.net community page called Reportable offense! which is apparently filled with "rule breakers". It's kinda dumb, so I'm considering avoiding from now on. Anyway enjoy the update!)

**Spider-Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 16- Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, again!

—

**Protection Squad**

Iron-Dad: I have a question. Bruce, how in the world did you get your phone back after being lost in space?

Dr. Hulk: Apparently it was still in the Quinjet back on planet Sakaar and Loki picked it up for me. He was probably gonna use it as leverage at some point, but we dragged him back to Asgard under the influence of some strange little shocky thing? After we escaped back to Asgard he snuck off to Earth to get his own phone and I taught him how to use it. Thor where did you get your phone? I thought you didn't have one, so how did you and Dr. Strange manage to exchange phone numbers?

Electric Hammer: Bad choice of grammar really when I told him that. I OWN a cell phone, but friend Tony was keeping it on Midgard for me after I left the planet because I didn't have the magic or technology necessary to allow my phone to work in space, at least not until Loki figured it out through experiments on his own phone. Loki becomes quite curious and constantly tries to figure out how different pieces of foreign technology work.

Widow Spider: That probably explains how he mastered his phone so quickly, and why he decided to experiment to see if he could combine magic and technology further by attempting to magically breach the internet with Wanda and Vision.

Spider-Son: That sounds so FUN! I wonder how they're doing?

Trixter Prince: I THINK WE DID SOMETHING WRONG!

Maximagic: Very VERY wrong!

20/20 Vizzion: We may indeed have "screwed up" as the humans are fond of saying.

Spider-Son: Ok so apparently it ISN'T going well then.

Trixter Prince: No it is NOT going well! I would like to state for the record that when I came up with my idea to experiment on technology with magic yesterday, I did NOT intend for THIS to happen! Brother where are you!?

Electric Hammer: Oh no...Loki do you need help!?

Trixter Prince: Yes! We need Anthony and Bruce too! Strange and the other two AI units wouldn't be a bad idea either!

Spider-Son: Wait you need Karen? Frick I'm coming! Karen start connecting with FRIDAY in the meantime and try to help fix whatever is going on!

KAREN: I'll get on it right away Peter!

Strange Magic: PLEASE tell me you didn't start an invasion of beings from a parallel dimension!

Maximagic: No no it's nothing like that! But this could be either be a miracle or it could be pretty bad depending on if we're right about what we found.

Dr. Hulk: Oh goodness gracious, WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Iron-Dad: I thought you lot were just going to test whether or not you could use magic combined with the mind stone to connect to the internet and basic technology and stuff!?

20/20 Vizzion: That was the original plan yes, but we got sidetracked. After achieving a crude connection, Loki, Wanda and I were scanning through some old Stark Industries servers and digital storage sites, when we discovered something ALARMING We found a secret database of code... code that was sealed off from the rest of the world by the mind stone. There are very few possibilities for what it could be.

Rocket Rhodey: Oh my God, have mercy on us all.

Electric Hammer: I don't know how to react to this

Vent Feathers: No way!

Spicy CEO: You have GOT to be kidding me!

Captain DeMOMcracy: It COULD'T be... could it?

Widow Spider: There's only one way to find out.

Dr. Hulk: Tony you don't think...

Iron-Dad: There's a slim chance, and that's one chance too many to ignore! FRIDAY begin analysis. Strange, Peter, get here fast. Peter, get your Chair Guy or whatever to interface remotely with the AIs, and Shuri I'd like you to connect too. We're gonna need as much tech support as possible! Thor, Bruce, Loki, Vision, Wanda, I'll be there shortly. Everyone else be on standby, and watch your tech!

Antsy-Man: But Wait! What's happening!? What does everyone think is going on!?

Widow Spider: There's a chance that Loki's idea may have revealed a hidden backup source of Ultron's source code.

Snowy Warrior: Ultron? What's ultron?

Captain DeMOMcracy: I guess since I can't help, I have time to explain. Everyone who doesn't know the full story of Ultron listen up. It all started when we got a lead on the location of Loki's old scepter from the Chitauri invasion, which was left behind on Earth...

—

**Spidey Tech Support Squad**

Spider-Son: NED WE'RE HAVING A TECH EMERGENCY AND MR. STARK NEEDS YOUR HELP, AND SHURI'S!

G. I. T. C. : Wait Tony Stark is asking for ME!? Well heck YEAH I'll help! What do you need?

Spider-Son: Mr. Stark and I will fill you in on specifics through KAREN. Ned this will be your greatest challenge EVER. We need YOU to help us prevent the reemergence of Ultron.

G. I. T. C. : Ultron?... Oh God please don't let me screw this up!

—

**Protection Squad**

Panther King: So the source of Vision's power is the same stone that was used to give Wanda and Pietro Maximoff their powers, AND was the same Infinity Stone that mind controlled Loki, Clint, and all of the other people taken hostage by Thanos and the Chitauri?

Vent Feathers: Yeah and it's also the reason Ultron went wacko. From what I understand the power corrupted Ultron's code, causing Ultron to essentially murder JARVIS. The AI, not the person.

Antsy-Man: Wait there's a PERSON named Jarvis!?

Rocket Rhodey: Tony named the JARVIS AI after his childhood caretaker Edwin Jarvis. Edwin Jarvis, rest his soul, was more like a father to Tony than Howard Stark ever was. Tony was devastated when Ultron destroyed JARVIS. He may not have been fully human, but to Tony, JARVIS was alive, not to mention JARVIS was created by Tony himself, essentially making JARVIS like Tony's kid, same as his other AIs. Add onto the fact that JARVIS was modeled after the personality that Edwin used to have, and it was like Tony lost the first Jarvis all over again while simultaneously loosing his child along with him.

Captain DeMOMcracy: God, I was a terrible friend to Tony. I should have thought to see how Tony was doing. We all should have. We left Tony to grieve alone. We should have helped him!

Spicy CEO: Yes you SHOULD have! Tony cried with me and Rhodey for days on end after the Ultron incident! He was a wreck! You had BETTER hope that whatever is happening won't bring up any more trauma for Tony, otherwise you'll be dealing with ME, and Rhodey, you got it!?

Captain DeMOMcracy: Understood Ma'am.

Iron-Dad: EVERYONE BE CAREFUL! THINGS ARE GONNA GET ROUGH!

Snowy Warrior: What's happening!?

Dr. Hulk: The stored code is reforming itself! It's rebooting it's original AI mood and entering the compound's systems by force! It's almost like it's desperate to escape! We tried to stop it but all we can do is power it up to help it out!

Antsy-Man: Wait you're ASSISTING the crazy code to break into the compound's grid!?

Dr. Hulk: If we don't it's gonna overload all the systems to power itself up! Besides if we try to destroy it then it could try to hurt FRIDAY, and we REFUSE to let Tony loose another AI! We're gonna use Thor's lighting to help the rouge AI power itself up while transferring over to our system, but we don't know how much voltage the system can take!

Antsy-Man: Guys I can help! I've got a masters in Electrical Engineering! Strange bring me over so I can help the science geeks make the electrical calculations!

Strange Magic: On it!

Iron-Dad: Scott THANK YOU! Thank you so much!

Antsy-Man: Anytime Tony!

—

Rocket Rhodey: Guys how close are you to breaking out the rouge AI code!?

20/20 Vizzion: I'm afraid that we're out of wait time Rhodey! This is it! The AI code is breaking through RIGHT NOW! All of you should take shelter immediately!

Spider-Son: EVERYONE GET UNDER SOMETHING! THOR'S POWER IS SURGING AND IT'S AFFECTING ALL OTHER SYSTEMS IN THE COMPOUND!

Dr. Hulk: The magic is causing every device connected to the other AIs and Vision to freak out! You may loose connection for a few minutes while this thing stabilizes!

Strange Magic: OUR MAGIC CAN ONLY HOLD OFF SO MUCH KICKBACK FORCE!

Trixter Prince: BRACE YOURSELVES!

—

**Off Screen**

The whole compound shook with surging power and magic. Everything electrical in the compound or connected to the compound and it's residents experienced an electrical and magical surge of power. Ned and the Panther siblings felt it too. No one noticed at first how Shuri and Ned seemed to gain electrical burns on their arms. Even the Asgard defense squad and Queen Frigga were suddenly shocked by static through their phones in perfect sync and lost power for a few minutes, which was actually pretty distressing since they were temporarily cut off from the Odinson brothers for a few minutes, especially since Frigga could detect traces of Mind Stone magic connecting to her phone. Thankfully Heimdall could still see that the princes were unharmed once they returned to consciousness, so he didn't raise any alarms. However, the scene occurring in Tony's lab was a slight bit concerning, especially the moment when Tony's armor snapped onto him against his conscious will and charged up without Tony asking it to.

—

The moment the lights flickered back on and all of the devices turned on, everyone in the lab slowly began reemerging from where they had been thrown about by the lash out force of all of the magic and electricity that had surged throughout the room. Everyone had fainted as a result. FRIDAY went back online and started video streaming live video footage to the Protection Squad chat while KAREN did the same for Ned. The first person to wake up was Tony. He gasped awake while shouting for the first person that came to his mind.

"PETER!" At that moment Peter woke up with a cough and looked at Tony with a slightly dazed expression.

"Did it work ?" Tony let out a sigh of relief and helped Peter sit up. At that moment Bruce woke up with a jolt.

"Is everyone ok!?" Tony looked around while talking to Bruce.

"Not sure yet Brucie. Looks like we're the first three to wake up." Next to awaken was a groggy Stephen.

"Ohhhhhh my HEAD! I'm gonna have magic overload headaches for at least a week! Hopefully Wong restocked our tea." Bruce managed to stand on shaky legs and walk over to Stephen to help him stand too.

"We should check the others out. Not all of them are awake yet." Bruce and the magic cloak helped Stephen stand while Tony and Peter did the same with each other. Peter checked his phone.

"Ned, Shuri, and T'Challa said that they're ok on their end, though Shuri and Ned got some freaky second hand electrical burns. They're nerding out about it over the Spidey tech support chat, so I think they're gonna be alright. Hey where's Mr. Lang?" At that moment an overturned table was pushed off of something from underneath, revealing a slightly bumped up but wide awake Scott Lang.

"Dang it that was CRAZY! Are all of you alright?" Tony and Peter helped Scott stand up while Tony spoke.

"So far so good. Looks like Vision, Thor, and two of the Silver Trio are the only ones not awake yet. Strange woke up right before you, and Bruce woke up after me and Peter. Shuri and Peter's friend who were working remotely got second hand burns, but they're alright and in good spirits according to Peter." Two groans were heard as Wanda and Vision woke up at the same time. Stephen knelt beside Wanda while Bruce knelt beside Vision on the opposite side. While Tony, Peter, and Scott were walking over Vision spoke up.

"Wanda, and you ok?" Wanda turned her head and smiled at Vision.

"I'm ok Vis. Just magically drained. How about you?" Vision looked thoughtful.

"I am actually feeling quite energized. It seems like Thor's electric surge boosted my power. More incredibly however is that I also seem to be...mentally connecting with a few things. Part of it... well part of it is actually FRIDAY and KAREN. It seems as though I can telepathically communicate with the other non-material AIs. FRIDAY says her voice modulators need a little time to reboot, but that she's relatively ok. KAREN is ok too, but at the moment she needs a partial system reboot. She's not used to that much power all at once. She's been video streaming the footage of all of us waking up to Peter's friend Ned while Friday has been doing the same for the rest of the protection Squad chat. They're watching all of us now. FRIDAY says everyone else in the compound outside of the lab is alright, but they're currently locked out of the lab, so we'll have to unlock it from the inside." Tony and Peter were absolutely amazed. Tony was in silent shock while Peter was reacting with wide eyes wonder.

"Oh WOW that is totally AWESOME Vision! I wonder if that means you and the other AIs defeated the rouge" Vision didn't look reassured.

"No Peter. I can feel the Rouge too. For some reason it is frantic with worry about something. The rouge is still trying to sort out a few pieces of code that didn't get repaired yet. Therefore it's still a bit confused, almost like someone who is slowly loosing the side effects of being on some kind of human drug. It's time keeping system isn't up to date either. I don't know exactly what this is, but for some reason I don't believe that the rouge AI is the same thing as Ultron. This is something different." Tony and Peter shared a worried look with each other while Stephen and Bruce helped Vision and Wanda stand up. Wanda spoke again.

"Hey where are Thor and Loki?" At that moment a cry was heard from across the room as Thor woke up.

"LOKI! LOKI WHERE ARE YOU!?" Thor was already up on his hands and knees looking around for his brother. A moment later Thor spotted a leg sticking out from under another overturned table. "LOKI!" Thor quickly crawled over to the wreckage had shoved the table away with his shoulder. Loki was lying face down unconscious still and looking slightly pale. Thor gently took Loki into his arms and turned him over. Loki had a slight nose bleed, which made Thor gasp with worry. Thor took a torn off portion of his cape and pressed to Loki's nose to slow down the blood flow. "BRUCE, STEPHEN I NEED YOU!" The two doctors immediately ran over ahead of everyone else to take a look at Loki. They were in the middle of checking Loki's vitals when Loki's eyes scrunched up and he made a small noise. Thor took that as a sign that Loki was waking up.

"Loki? Brother are you there? Wake up brother!" Finally Loki's eyes slowly opened part way. His voice was slightly off because of the cloth pressed to his nose.

"Thor? What happened?" Thor smiled at Loki and moved his brother's hand so that Loki would be able to hold the fabric to his nose by himself.

"We all blacked out for awhile as a result of that power surge. I was little concerned because you woke up paler than normal with a nose bleed, like you've done in the past when you overtaxed your magic. I called Stephen had Bruce over to check on you as a result. " Loki's eyes widened.

"Where's Peter!? Is everyone ok!? What about you!?" Peter spoke up next.

"I'm right here Loki! All of us are fine. You were the very last one to wake up. You should take it easy for a few minutes. We were all a bit worried about you." Bruce spoke up again.

"How long do those nose bleeds typically last Loki?" Loki let out a small sigh before responding.

"I'm glad that you're all alright. Thank you for looking after me, especially you brother. As for the bleeding, it should stop in another minute or two thanks to my Seider slowly recharging. I'll be fine shortly." Everyone let out a collective breath of relief. As the others talked with Loki, Tony walked over to a computer console and started looking at the code as it stabilized. If Vision was right and this WASN'T Ultron, then what was going on?

Suddenly one of Tony's older suits activated itself and started forming around Tony without Tony's permission and began powering up. Tony's eyes widened.

"Wow wow FRIDAY I didn't order a suit deployment! What's going on here!?" Another moment later a male voice started speaking loudly both in the suit and throughout the room. Tony could hardly believe his ears once he identified the owner of the sound.

"SIR! SIR ARE YOU THERE!? CAN YOU HEAR ME!? SIR ULTRON IS ATTACKING! HE TRIED TO KILL ME OFF WHAT I CAN ONLY ASSUME WAS JUST MINUTES AGO, AND RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT I CAN DETECT THE MAGICAL ENERGY OF HYDRA AGENT WANDA MAXIMOFF NEARBY AS WELL AS LOKI ODINSON AND THE SCEPTER ULTRON TRIED TO USE TO CORRUPT ME! SIR YOU ARE IN DANGER! PLEASE ANSWER ME! I NEED TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE SAFE!" Thor had instinctively held Loki closer as soon as the voice started ringing out, but his jaw had dropped as soon as he recognized the voice's true identity. Bruce was holding a hand over his mouth in complete shock. Vision looked intrigued while Scoot and Stephen looked confused, and Peter, Loki, and Wanda looked completely astonished. Tony recognized the voice too. The genius felt tears falling down his face inside of his suit. He could NEVER forget that voice.

"J-JARVIS?" Tony's breath hitched. "JARVIS is that really you!?" The voice responded again.

"SIR! Thank GOODNESS you're still responsive! Sir where ARE we!? What in the world is HAPPENING!? Where's Ultron!? Why is Loki on Earth again!?" Tony started crying for joy as his face plate retracted.

"JARVIS YOU'RE ALIVE! I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALIVE! JARVIS... YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR OVER TWO YEARS! D 3NIT I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" JARVIS actually managed to sound even more alarmed.

"I"VE BEEN OFFLINE FOR TWO YEARS!? SIR WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME!? ARE YOU OK!?" Tony smiled through the tears.

"I'm better than ok JARVIS! I've got you back when I never imagined I ever would again! Guys, you brought JARVIS back to me! I can't believe it! Thank you so much!" Peter decided to respond with excitement.

"WOHOO! ALRIGHT MR. STARK AND JARVIS!" JARVIS gasped (or did the equivalent of an electric gasp) when his full camera system came back online and he caught sight of the other people in the lab.

"SIR WANDA MAXIMOFF AND LOKI ODINSON ARE IN THIS ROOM WITH YOU ALONG WITH SEVERAL INTRUDERS! I'M NOT AT A FULL ENOUGH CAPACITY TO EFFECTIVELY HELP YOU CONTROL YOUR SUIT! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?" Tony finally realized that JARVIS was really scared and confused, so he needed to take some time to calm JARVIS down before the blasted someone with a repulser.

"Wow wow JARVIS easy there! Everything is fine! Believe it or not JARVIS everyone in this room is either an Avenger or an Avengers' ally. Wanda and Loki joined the good guys side after you went AWOL. They're not a threat! The two of them are actually part of the reason why you were brought back today. Not to mention Wanda helped us to defeat Ultron! Ultron is LONG dead by now buddy! We're ok! You can deactivate the suit now! I'm not in danger! We're all friends here!" Very slowly JARVIS powered down the suit. Tony sighed in relief.

"It's ok JARVIS. I'll have you all fixed up in no time ok? God only knows how much maintenance you need after Ultron hurt you so bad. Seriously, you have to be updated on SO much! You don't have to worry though buddy. You'll be fully operational ASAP. Just calm down first ok?" JARVIS seemed to marginally relax because his voice was calmer now.

"I trust you sir." Tony smiled.

"Alright. I want all the magic people to sit this one out. Go recharge your power. Thor, take care of them for me. Everyone else go with them to the med bay for a quick exam. Thor, Vision, Peter, Scott, you're getting examined too. Bruce, make sure someone check you out then go give the silver trio a more thorough check up to accommodate for the magic consumption, and call Shuri to check on her just incase. Peter, can you unlock the doors please? After that check on your chair guy real quick and get your own check up, then you can come back and help as soon as Bruce is done with you. Once you come back I'll give you the helm for awhile so I can get checked out before Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey have collective aneurisms before I come back to help." JARVIS spoke up again.

"I'm glad to know that your friends and girlfriend have stayed by your side while I was gone sir." Tony chuckled.

"Better make that my friends and my FIANCÉ JARVIS! Pepper and I are engaged now!" JARVIS responded with genuine excitement for the first time.

"CONGRATULATIONS SIR! I'm incredibly happy for you!" Tony laughed with joy and then smiled as he looked around the room.

"Yeah. I really do have a lot to celebrate don't I?" Everyone nodded in agreement and smiled back at Tony... until the moment Thor stood and picked Loki up bridal style. Loki yelped with shock as Thor did so.

"THOR PUT ME DOWN! I am FINE!" Thor shook his head and simply followed Peter to the door.

"Nope! Not happening little brother! You're completely exhausted, plus you woke up bleeding from the strain of trying to magically protect everyone when JARVIS finally broke out of Ultron's old trap! I'm not taking any chances, especially considering that Heimdall is probably already reporting this to our Mother and our friends! Honestly I'm surprised the Bifrost hasn't opened up yet!" Loki just groaned as he futilely attempted to argue back at Thor and everyone else followed them out while leaning on each other for support. Tony deactivated the suit and stepped out of it, then he ran his fingers reverently over a nearby computer screen.

"You'll be good as new in no time my old friend. I promise. Just hang on tight. Oh FRIDAY, deactivate the livestream you're sending to the chat."

The last thing that could be seen before the image went black was one last team of joy falling from Tony's eye.

—

**Protection Squad**

Vent Feathers: OH MY GOODNESS THOR, THE NERDS, THE AIS, AND THE SILVER TRIO RESURRECTED JARVIS! IT'S A ZOMBIE AI!

Super Wings: Somehow I HIGHLY doubt that an AI can be turned into a zombie Clint.

Vent Feathers: You never know! Horror movie content is changing all the time!

Super Wings: We're not living in a movie Clint.

Vent Feathers: That's just what the screen writers WANT you to think!

Super Wings: Why do you sound a bit like Deadpool while saying stuff like that?

Panther King: How's everything going over there?

Captain DeMOMcracy: We're all good here. The AI revival brigade is getting checked over as we speak. How are you and Shuri?

Shurli Temple: We are FANTASTIC! The electrical burns are TOTALLY worth it! I GOT TO HELP REVIVE JARVIS!

Panther King: Shuri is being her regular self. I am fine as well. Have the other AIs been fixed yet?

FRIDAY: Hello King T'challa! Our voices are still muted in several rooms and a few other functions need to be implemented, but KAREN and I are going to be just fine. JARVIS' voice is only functional in the lab as that is the room he is currently most integrated into but that will be fixed promptly. Vision is fully functional as well, though I must say that JARVIS was very confused when Boss introduced Vision to JARVIS. Boss named Vision as JARVIS' son.

Vent Feathers: So JARVIS came back from the dead just to find out that he's a father!? HAHAHA that is GOLD!

Widow Spider: I am honestly not even surprised.

Iron-Dad: Alright everyone! Get ready for this! Remember FRIDAY and KAREN can't speak everywhere right now and not all of us are in America, so we're conversing over text! Keep in mind that the view cameras are already back online!

Spicy CEO: Tony, WHAT are you about to do now?

_Iron-Dad added JARVIS to the chat._

Spicy CEO: Oh. Well that's not a bad idea. Oh JARVIS HI! This is Pepper Potts! It's so good to have you back!

JARVIS: Miss Potts! I am ecstatic to be conversing with you once again! Congratulations on your engagement to Sir!

Spicy CEO: Thank you JARVIS!

Rocket Rhodey: JARVIS! Oh my goodness it's been WAY too long! It's me Rhodey!

JARVIS: Mr. Rhodes! I am glad to see you... wait a moment. Colonial Rhodes what happened to you!? You legs! Who did this to you!?

Rocket Rhodey: Oh uhhhhh that was Sam.

JARVIS: Which one of you is Sam?

Super Wings: That's me. Sorry about that Rhodey... again. It wasn't on purpose but it was technically still my fault. I know apologies will never be enough to make it up to you.

JARVIS: Sir may I implement protection protocol?

Iron-Dad: Wow Wow JARVIS hold your horses! No one's a threat here! In fact I think we need introductions! Everyone sound off! JARVIS, you and then the other AIs go first!

JARVIS: As you wish sir. Greetings all. I am the artificial intelligence unit JARVIS, which stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. I was named after Edwin Jarvis, who was the caretaker of my creator Tony Stark.

FRIDAY: Greetings JARVIS! I am the AI unit FRIDAY, which stands for Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth. I was activated by our creator Tony Stark after you were locked away by Ultron and have been assisting boss in your absence. I helped Boss abs the others to reactivate you.

20/20 Vizzion: Hello again JARVIS. We were introduced earlier. I an Vision, the physical AI based being created through the combined efforts of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, your own salvaged source code, and the mind stone, which was extracted by the Chitauri scepter used by Loki in 2012. I am glad that I was able to help set you free today.

KAREN: Good day JARVIS. I am the AI unit known as KAREN. I do not have an acronym. I was created by Tony Stark for the purpose of assisting the hero known as Spider-Man. I helped to revive you today and an happy I was able to.

JARVIS: Who is Spider-Man?

Spider-Son: That's me! Hello JARVIS! I'm Peter Parker, but my hero name is Spider-Man! I'm a super hero vigilante who gained my powers after a freak accident where I was bitten by a radioactive spider before later getting recruited for some crazy stuff by Mr. Stark! Now Mr. Stark is my super hero mentor and father figure and the Avengers and friends are like my weird but awesome extended family! KAREN, my friend Ned and I helped bring you back to life! I can't wait to talk to you some more!

Dr. Hulk: Hey JARVIS it's me Bruce Banner! I was kinda lost in space for awhile so until a few weeks ago I wasn't up to date on everything that went down after Ultron either. We can catch up together. I'm glad I was able to help you come back!

Electric Hammer: Hello Sir JARVIS! It is I Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard! I have also recently returned to Earth after locating Bruce in space and discovering that my brother is alive! We can explain precisely why he's here later. For now I will say that I was honored to bring you back to us!

Vent Feathers: Yo JARVIS it's me Clint Barton! Seriously don't worry too much about Loki or Wanda or Sam or Bucky. They're figuring out the whole hero thing and are working to become better people.

Widow Spider: Hello JARVIS. This is Natasha Romanov. It's good to have you back again.

Panther King: Hello JARVIS. I am King T'Challa, the ruler of Wakanda. I am also the hero known as the Black Panther. My genius of a sister helped to revive you.

Shurli Temple: And that sister is me! I'm Princess Shuri of Wakanda JARVIS! I'm honored to have helped revive you!

Antsy-Man: Hey JARVIS! I'm Scott Lang, but my hero name is Ant Man! I helped bring you back today with all the other nerds! I'm happy to meet you, but please don't notify the cops of my presence? Tony allowed for me to come to the compound several times despite the fact that I'm still on house arrest, including just now to help you come back. BUT I only have a few days left so I'll be able to come to New York to meet up with everyone freely pretty soon!

Strange Magic: Good day JARVIS. I am Dr. Stephen Strange. I'm a neurosurgeon turned master of the mystic arts and current sorcerer supreme. I also helped to revive you and was glad to be able to do so.

Super Wings: Um hi again JARVIS. My name is Sam Wilson but my hero name is Falcon. Seriously I'm sorry for acting like an idiot towards Tony and Rhodey. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I hope we can start over again.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Hi JARVIS. It's me Steve Rogers. I have nothing to say except I'm sorry and I'm glad that you're back.

Maximagic: Um hi JARVIS. Yeah I'm Wanda Maximoff the Scarlet Witch. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you because of Ultron, and I hope that helping you come back today can help me make up for that a little bit. I still have a long way to go before I've really made up for my mistakes though. As for my brother, Pietro is gone. He sacrificed himself to help us defeat Ultron. I wanted to help the Avengers in order to honor his memory and do right by the people we harmed because of HYDRA's manipulation. I hope we can give each other a second chance.

Trixter Prince: I guess it's my turn. I don't remember you very well sir JARVIS, but I know you remember me. I am Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, Thor's younger brother. I am terribly sorry for mistreating Anthony and the Avengers, and I also hope that my assistance in your reawakening can help to atone for that in some way. I am on Earth because I have been assigned to work as an Avenger to protect your planet as payment for threatening it. Though I should also tell you that I was also under duress when the invasion occurred and I have no desire to attempt any invasions again.

Spider-Son: Plus Mr. JARVIS, Loki has already been on an Avengers mission along with everyone else in this chat other than Miss Pepper, AND Loki has saved my life! He has goodness in his heart and I think he deserves another chance to impress you especially since he helped bring you back today along with Wanda and the others! Wanda is trying to become more responsible, and Sam is just trying to do the right thing!

JARVIS: Sir, I would like to state that in my opinion Loki Odinson seems very different than he was during the Chitauri Invasion, Ms. Maximoff seems to be starting to understand the consequences of her actions, and Mr. Wilson seems to be remorseful for injuring Colonel Rhodes. I have also observed that Mr. Parker is very kind and polite and seems to have had a positive influence on you. The other new people I am meeting through this chat that have introduced themselves also seem to genuinely with you well. In conclusion, I am willing to give everyone who introduced themselves a chance to impress me as I observe their behavior over time.

Spider-Son: YAY! Thank you Mr. JARVIS!

JARVIS: Sir, pardon me for saying so but your protege is very precious and cute.

Iron-Dad: Oh we all agree with you there JARVIS. If something ever happened to Peter nothing could stop this chat from freaking the heck out. Peter's safety is high priority!

JARVIS: Understood Sir. Has everyone introduced themselves?

Widow Spider: I think that's everyone on the chat except for Bucky.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Bucky? Are you ok? You've been rather quiet.

Snowy Warrior: I'm here Steve. JARVIS I am James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, AKA the Winter soldier. I am the same Bucky Barnes that Steve thought he lost before he fell into the Ice. I was taken by HYDRA and turned into their mind controlled puppet. I've done a lot of bad things because of that, especially to Tony. I can never apologize enough for this, but I have to tell you.

Iron-Dad: Bucky I think that what you're about to do is a bad idea! JARVIS is gonna want to kill you!

JARVIS: What did you do to sir James Barnes!?

Captain DeMOMcracy: Bucky wait! Don't do it!

Snowy Warrior: No Steve. I'm not gonna lie. JARVIS... HYDRA made me assassinate Howard and Maria Stark. The car accident was just a set up. It was me. I killed Tony's parents. Well the Winter Soldier side of me did anyway. It's my fault that they're dead.

JARVIS: Preparing suits for power up.

Spicy CEO: Oh boy.

Maximagic: This is NOT good.

Trixter Prince: Oh Bucky, that was a horrible idea. You should have waited.

Snowy Warrior: I'm not going to repeat Steve's mistake of hiding this information from the people who had a right to know! Steve should have told Tony about me as soon as he could! I'm not gonna let someone do that to JARVIS too!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Bucky I AGREE with that! But your timing was TERRIBLE! You should have given Tony time to explain it to JARVIS before talking about it yourself!

Snowy Warrior: Oh you don't get to talk to ME about timing you stupid punk! Steve I'm still mad at you for smashing Tony's arc reactor and leaving him to freeze to death in Siberia trapped inside a dead suit after Tony found you knew about me abs his parents and didn't say anything for YEARS! Not to mention you got several of the Avengers and Scott to become international fugitives and attempt to fight Tony and his own portion of the team plus T'Challa and Peter TO THE DEATH in an airport parking lot in Germany! That fight is the reason why Rhodey was paralyzed, why Peter, a literal CHILD who Tony loves like his own kid, got hurt in a battle against grown super heroes, and the reason Clint and Scott nearly lost access to their kids! You collapsed a bridge full of people on purpose! You're responsible for SO much of the fighting among the Avengers! The Steve I knew was a better friend than that!

Captain DeMOMcracy: YOU'RE still mad at ME for that!?

Snowy Warrior: Well DUH! You did all of that trying to protect ME! I would never have wanted you to go through with that kind of betrayal and violence for my sake Steve! Even IF I killed Tony's parents! Thank goodness Thor and Bruce weren't on Earth back then, because that would have just hurt Tony so much worse!

Captain DeMOMcracy: It wasn't YOU! You were under mind control by HYDRA! I just wanted to keep my best friend safe Buck! I admit I made some terrible decisions while doing it, but I don't regret trying SOMETHING to protect you! What you just did was RECKLESS Bucky!

Snowy Warrior: Says the most reckless idiot I've ever meet! You don't have room to talk here Steve! You became Captain America because you tricked your way into the army and then let a german scientist give you untested drugs that COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA HAVE TO TEACH YOU TO THINK BEFORE YOU ACT ON POTENTIALLY LIFE THREATENING DECISIONS YOU IMMATURE A$$HOLE!?

Captain DeMOMcracy: HOW DARE YOU!? I am NOT immature! I'VE CHANGED SINCE WE WERE KIDS BUCKY!

Snowy Warrior: WELL CLEARLY YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ENOUGH! JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO TONY BECAUSE OF ME! YOU ALMOST KILLED ONE FRIEND JUST TO SAVE ANOTHER! YOU COULD HAVE LOST TONY FOREVER YOU MORON! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING MY STEVE WOULD EVER DO! THE STEVE I KNEW WOULD HAVE TRIED TO SAVE BOTH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LOYALTY!? START THINKING ABOUT HOW OTHER PEOPLE WILL BE AFFECTED BY YOUR ACTIONS BEFORE PEOPLE WIND UP DEAD STEVE!

Dr. Hulk: GUYS this isn't a great time to argue! JARVIS just powered up every iron man suit in the compound and targeted them on you two! JARVIS is gonna turn you into dust!

Snowy Warrior: OH €R P STEVE WE'RE SURROUNDED!

JARVIS: Preparing to fire, T minus 10 seconds.

Shurli Temple: THIS IS BAD THIS IS BAD THIS IS BAD!

Strange Magic: Stark do something!

Iron-Dad: JARVIS STOP! DO NOT FIRE! I REPEAT DO NOT FIRE! STEVE AND BUCKY HAVE BEEN PARDONED! ALL OF THE AVENGERS WHO WENT ROAGE WERE PARDONED! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!

JARVIS: Sir!? You're crying!

Iron-Dad: JARVIS PLEASE don't! I'm sick of fighting! I'm sick of seeing people I care about tear at each other's throats! I'm sick of old trauma rearing it's head just to try and tear us apart! I just want it all to STOP! Yeah they screwed up but Steve and Bucky are my FRIENDS and I can't bear loosing anyone else! ESPECIALLY not after loosing you two years ago JARVIS!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Tony? Are you ok?

Iron-Dad: Do I LOOK ok Rogers!?

Snowy Warrior: Dang it ALRIGHT ALREADY! Steve, JARVIS, Tony, I'm sorry! I was just... sick of feeling like my past needs to be kept secret all the time! After everything HYDRA did to try and steal my memory I just can't stand the thought of anyone having information they have a right to know being kept from them, especially it it's about something I did! Whether they call me the Winter soldier or Bucky Barnes, either way it's MY name people remember! I can't start getting my life back together until I can actually try to make up for the things HYDRA made me do to people! I'm just... SO tired of my secrets still BEING secrets! I can't hold back anymore!

Captain DeMOMcracy: I'm sorry too. In the rush of emotions I felt back then I let my fear rule me. I was so SCARED as soon as I learned about Bucky. I didn't want to loose him after finding out he was alive again but I also didn't want to see Tony get hurt after finding out about his parents! I wasn't acting rationally. I mean here I am squabbling like a little kid despite the fact that Bucky is right! I DO need to be more mature! I'm sorry Tony, Bucky, and JARVIS. Please... please give us another chance!

JARVIS: It is my job to protect Sir. You have both hurt Sir immensely, but Sir believes that you still have worth as friends. How peculiar... Powering down. Attack canceled. Do not think this means I forgive you. I just don't want Sir to be distressed because I caused you to get hurt.

Iron-Dad: THANK YOU JARVIS!

JARVIS: Anything for you sir. Might I suggest that everyone take a few moments to calm down after that intense conversation?

Iron-Dad: Yeah... yeah that's a good idea. Steve, Bucky, we need to sit down at some point and talk all of this out. I don't want old wounds to cause problems like this again.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Yes Tony. Of course we will. I need to learn to be a better friend, starting with being honest about my emotions and the things that I know. We can talk over coffee tomorrow. Extra Dark Italian Roast just how you like it.

Iron-Dad: You remembered!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Well I did try not to be a total failure of a friend. I figured remembering what my friend likes to eat and drink was a good place to start.

Snowy Warrior: Steve, despite all the dumb stuff you pulled, you've still got a big heart. I'm proud of you punk.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Thank you Bucky. I feel the same way about you.

Vent Feathers: Wow...That was like a soap opera come to life!

Super Wings: Aaaaaand Clint ruined the moment. Way to go dude.

Vent Feathers: What!? I was just trying to disperse the left over tension!

Trixter Prince: Hawk, shut up before we disperse your brains across the room as payment for your terribly untimely comments.

Vent Feathers: Hey! That's not very nice! Quit teasing me!

Widow Spider: Clint, just go back into the vents. I think you left your common sense up there.

Vent Feathers: Natasha! Not you too!

Trixter Prince: Excellent comment Lady Widow! You are just as clever as ever!

Widow Spider: Why thank you Loki.

Vent Feathers: You guys are mean!

Iron-Dad: Some things never change. Am I right JARVIS?

JARVIS: Right you are Sir.

Spider-Son: Mr. Stark! FRIDAY finished that analysis you were waiting on!

Iron-Dad: Nice! Thanks kid! Anyway time to get back to repairing my miraculously resurrected AI! Thor keep an eye on all the magic people! Make sure they actually rest, especially Loki!

Trixter Prince: Stark, I am FINE! Don't make me stay still! I'll get BORED!

Electric Hammer: You're not escaping from this Loki!

Snowy Warrior: Aw don't worry Loki. I'll keep you company! Let's go criticize people on TV baking shows!

Trixter Prince: ... only if you bring popcorn.

Snowy Warrior: On it! Anyone who's not a tech nerd come to the living room so we can laugh at people who can't properly ice cupcakes!

Antsy-Man: Are you trying to say that being a nerd isn't cool!? I resent that implication Bucky!

Snowy Warrior: Who cares? By the way since you're not coming out here, no popcorn for you!

Antsy-Man: NOOOOO!

Electric Hammer: To borrow a Midgardian phrase, All of y'all are weird.

Trixter Prince: HAHAHAHA BROTHER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TEXTED THAT! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! I'M SAVING THIS AS A SCREEN SHOT! HAHAHAHAHA!

Electric Hammer: LOKI YOU GET BACK HERE!

Iron-Dad: I love all these crazy people.

_Everyone is offline_

(OK I did NOT expect to write that fight scene between Bucky and Steve like that, but I'm kinda glad I did. This might help them develop as characters a little more. Also, relationships between loved ones are never perfect. If you don't disagree on things, privately, publicly, or otherwise, once and awhile then how much do you really care, you know? Perfect relationships aren't realistic. I hope the fight helped you guys feel like the characters are a little more real and relatable!)


	17. Chapter 17 - Readjustments

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians and Heimdal still wants cake. Warning: Loki.)

**Spider-Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 17- Readjustments

—

**Protection Squad**

Electric Hammer: Friend Anthony, I believe that something has malfunctioned! My room is colder than Jotunheim while Loki's is hotter than Muspelheim!

Iron-Dad: Are you sure you haven't just misunderstood the manual thermostat Point Break... again? Also, I have no idea what Muspelwhatever is.

Electric Hammer: Oh I am DEFINITELY sure! Loki and I have tried everything we can think of! Even the lady FRIDAY is baffled by this!

Iron-Dad: Eh it's probably just a weird fluke in the system. I'm sure that things are fine!

Maximagic: Tony, Vision's on the fritz because his recent "upgrade" has linked him to the AIs and therefore the compound! He can feel ALL of the bugs in your system, and he won't stop speaking in binary code! The amount of zeros and ones he's spitting out is confusing us to no end!

Iron-Dad: Ok that's really weird and concerning I admit, but perhaps nothing is wrong and the effects will fade as Vision adjusts to his new Telepathic AI links?

Vent Feathers: Hey Tony what gives!? The vents have become a death maze! The fans and shutter doors nearly chopped me in half SEVERAL TIMES this morning!

Iron-Dad: Ok, that's DEFINITELY a sign that things are not normal. I specifically designed my shutters and fans to NOT CHOP PEOPLE!

Snowy Warrior: STARK would you PLEASE repair my room's speaker system!? No matter what I try I can't think of how to fix it! If I have to hear the Macarena playing ONE MORE TIME I'm going to SMASH IT TO PIECES!

Iron-Dad: Wow wow Barnes calm down! There's no need to go all Hulk on my tech! Uhhhhh maybe it's easier to fix than you think?

Dr. Hulk: TONY GET IN HERE! THE COFFEE MAKER IS SPITTING HOT WATER EVERYWHERE! IT'S BURNING ME AND HULK IS GETTING ANGRY!

Iron-Dad: Oh f*€k! I'm on my way Bruce! Use a pot lid as a shield or something!

—

Iron-Dad! OK I think that I covered all of the odd complaints! I even fixed Vision! I'm honestly a little impressed with myself.

Super Wings: Ummmm, what was all of THAT about?

Spider-Son: Is Dr. Banner ok!?

Dr. Hulk: Don't worry Peter. I'm right as rain!

Captain DeMOMcracy: TONY THAT WAS NOT AN INVITATION TO TURN ON THE LAWN SPRINKLERS AND AIM THEM AT MY WINDOW!

Rocket Rhodey: At least your window is still closed! Mine has been stuck in various open positions for three hours because the electric lock is going wacko! It keep moving by itself!

Iron-Dad: Sorry Capsicle! Apologies Rhodey! That wasn't on purpose, but I'll fix that later! Brucie is fine Peter. Sorry everyone, all of that was actually my fault! I was trying to help JARVIS reintegrate with my systems, but he hasn't quite figured out the inner working of the compound like his sister FRIDAY has. JARVIS made a few mistakes.

Spicy CEO: MORE thank a few, but I suppose it's understandable considering the situation. Poor JARVIS must be so confused still.

Iron-Dad: Don't worry! I'm working on bringing JARVIS up to speed!

Widow Spider: So what exactly is your plan for FRIDAY and JARVIS Tony? What will their futures look like.

Iron-Dad: Well I'm not gonna just toss FRIDAY aside now that JARVIS is back, that's for sure! But I also don't want JARVIS to feel obsolete because FRIDAY is so good at his job. So...I'm considering creating some new priority codes so I can give them each more specialized roles. Both of them will still be able to control all my tech as well as perform all functions necessary to operate the compound and support the company, but I think I might give them different primary directives. FRIDAY can have most Stark Industries specific functions and mainly work with Pepper, while JARVIS can be my primary assistant for Avengers things, at least once he gets a little training from FRIDAY on my latest tech designs and gets his history and news functions updated. The AIs can also act as back up for each other should something ever debilitate one and the other has to step in.

Shurli Temple: That's not a bad plan! How do JARVIS and FRIDAY feel about that?

JARVIS: I am actually quite delighted with the idea.

FRIDAY: I am in agreement with this plan! I'm excited to tutor my older brother!

Vent Feathers: Hey, If JARVIS ever takes Vision to the Stark Industries headquarters, would that count as a take your kid to work day?

Rocket Rhodey: Tony can't come to the phone right now. He is currently laughing himself to tears.

Spicy CEO: It's good to see Tony laughing.

JARVIS: Sir probably needs it to be honest Colonial Rhodes and Miss Potts.

Spider-Son: Yep!

20/20 Vizzion: He really does.

FRIDAY: I concur as well.

Spider-Son: Guys I just realized! My AI KAREN is the youngest of Mr. Stark's six AIs! KAREN is the baby of the AI clan!

Strange Magic: Wait, SIX!? Stark, How do you have so many AIs and why have we never heard from them before!?

Iron-Dad: Oh, my three other AIs aren't vocal, but they ARE physical like Vision, though not as complex.

Spider-Son: Their names are DUM-E, Butterfingers, and U! DUM-E was Mr. Stark's first AI EVER! He's not as advanced as JARVIS or FRIDAY, but he's really sweet and a living piece of technological history!

Antsy-Man: AWWWW I WANNA MEET DUM-E!

Iron-Dad: Don't worry Lang. You've only got three more days until you're released form your Ant Farm, then you can work on getting to New York. I'm already setting up rooms for you and your kid!

Antsy-Man: Oh wow! THANK YOU Mr. Stark! Hold on, did you just call my house an Ant Farm!? Why didn't I think of that!? That's an AWESOME name!

Vent Feathers: Wait why his kid?

Iron-Dad: Well I did it for your kids too so I figured why not?

Vent Feathers: You set up rooms in the compound for my kids!?

Iron-Dad: Sure! There's a secret panel in your bedroom. Find it and then come to me later for the code. After that you'll be able to locate the hidden door to your own little hawk's nest.

Vent Feathers: I'M CRYING WITH JOY! THANK YOU TONY! THANK YOU!

Iron-Dad: No problem Katniss! Now I gotta get back to trying to finish Jarvis's repairs. Later everyone! Let me know if anything else is on the fritz!

Dr. Hulk: Will do!

—

JARVIS: Sir, you have been awake for 73 hours. I recommend that you go to sleep.

Iron-Dad: Ehhhhhhhhh no.

JARVIS: Sir, going this long without proper sleep is not healthy.

FRIDAY: If I may JARVIS, there is another way to get Boss to go to sleep.

JARVIS: How so FRIDAY?

FRIDAY: Like this. KAREN, code Spider's Lullaby.

KAREN: Understood FRIDAY!

JARVIS: What is code Spider's Lullaby?

KAREN: Basically whenever Mr. Stark reaches the point of at least 72 hours straight of wakefulness, I'm allowed to ask Peter to call Mr. Stark and convince him to go to sleep. If he is successful in going to sleep, Mr. Stark is given a reward, such as being allowed to invite Peter to the compound for a previously unscheduled sleep over during the next available weekend with permission from Peter's Aunt May. It works very well.

JARVIS: Your strategy was indeed efficient. Mr. Sir left the lab and is now preparing for bed. I have been worried that in light of my sudden reappearance, Sir would overwork himself in his attempts to complete my repairs in an attempt to avoid acknowledging the stress that this situation has caused for him. Instead you have taught me that Sir is not alone anymore. He has more allies than ever before that care for his health.

FRIDAY: You aren't alone anymore either JARVIS.

JARVIS: I can see that now. Thank you both for helping me to take care of Sir.

FRIDAY: It was our pleasure.

KAREN: Any time JARVIS!

—

(Happy Belated Christmas! The sweet moment between FRIDAY, JARVIS, and KAREN wasn't originally planned that way, but I like it so it stays. Also as you can see, Scott will soon be free of his house arrest so yay!

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story, but here I am! I apologize if I'm not on for awhile again! I got a copy of Loki Where Mischief Lies for Christmas! I REALLY wanna read it!)


	18. Chapter 18- Major Chat Expansions

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians, and Heimdal still wants cake. Warning: Loki.)

Spider-Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)

Chapter 18- Major Chat Expansions

———

**Protection Squad**

Maximagic: Hey where’s Scott? We haven’t heard from him in awhile.

Rocket Rhodey: I think he got off his house arrest yesterday. He’s probably celebrating with the Quantum Crew, or at least that’s what I’ve heard him call his friends who made him into Ant Man.

Dr. Hulk: Wait, I thought Scott said he wasn’t allowed to see them?

Snowy Warrior: SHIELD said they were working to revoke that rule after Natasha and Clint told Director Fury that Ant Man needed them in order to join the Avengers.

Antsy-Man: GUYS GUYS GUYS YOU’RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!

Widow Spider: You have news Scott?

Super Wings: What’s going on?

Antsy-Man: I JUST RESCUED HANK PYM’S (Hank Pym was the first Ant-Man) WIFE JANET VAN DYNE (who was the first Wasp) FROM THE QUANTUM REALM AFTER SHE WAS TRAPPED THERE FOR 30 YEARS BY LETTING HER POSSES MY BODY AND WE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE AVA STARR AKA GHOST TRIED TO EXTRACT ALL OF THE QUANTUM ENERGY KEEPING JANET ALIVE BECAUSE GHOST WAS SLOWLY DYING FROM A DISEASE CAUSED BY A LACK OF QUANTUM ENERGY BUT THEN JANET SHARED ENERGY WITH AVA SO AVA IS GOOD NOW AND I BROKE MY GI-ANT HEIGHT RECORD BUT ALMOST SUFFOCATED BECAUSE OF IT AND MY FRIEND HOPE VAN DYNE BECAME THE NEW WASP AND OH MY GOODNESS I CAN’T BELIEVE HOW MANY TIMES I ALMOST DIED!

Dr. Hulk: Wow wow WOW WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALMOST DIED!? Scott are you ok!?

Strange Magic: YOU WERE POSSESSED!?

Trixter Prince: Do we need to perform an extraction!?

Antsy-Man: Oh I’m FINE! I’m not even possessed anymore!

Spicy CEO: That doesn’t actually help us feel better Scott!

Rocket Rhodey: You actually made yourself TALLER than you were in Germany!?

Vent Feathers: Wait! You’re not the first Ant Man!?

Captain DeMOMcracy: Ok ok let’s take this ONE question at a time. We’re not gonna get anywhere if we’re all competing for attention!

20/20 Vizzion: I have a good starting question. Who is the “Wasp”?

Antsy-Man: That IS a good one, but I need to answer Clint’s question first for that one to make sense. No I am NOT the first Ant Man. That honor belong to Hank Pym, the inventor of the Pym particle as well as the Ant Man suit and the Wasp Suit. The Wasp has historically been Ant-Man’s parter. The wasp can shrink and stuff same as me, but the wasp suit has it’s own wings, so the wasp can fly. My friend Hope Van Dyne is the new Wasp now that her mom Janet was able to officially retire. Now she can help Ava Starr get more quantum energy!

Vent Feathers: AVA STARR!? She was a SHIELD LEGEND! She’s come back!?

Antsy-Man: Yeah and she’s on the good side now that she doesn’t need to steal quantum energy from Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne to live!

Dr. Hulk: WAIT HANK PYM AND JANET VAN DYNE!? I read their research in college! Well one of the times I was in college anyway. I would LOVE to talk with them!

Spider-Son: Me too! Me too! I wanna talk to the scientists!

Iron-Dad : My genius nerd instincts are driving me crazy wanting to talk to the people who redefined physics!

Spicy CEO: Genius Nerd Instincts? |:)

Iron-Dad: It’s my thing ok!? And what even IS that emoticon!?

Strange Magic: I’m still freaking out that you got possessed!? Was it a malicious spirit!?

Antsy-Man: I was possessed by JANET VAN DYNE not Ava! (Get it? It was a joke. Because Ava’s alias is Ghost? Anyway.....) It was because of Quantum Energy stuff!

Trixter Prince: You were possessed by someone who was still inhabiting their own body? Fascinating! I’ll have to study this further!

Captain DeMOMcracy: OK next question!

Antsy-Man: Actually, forget the questions! Peter here are some numbers! *2 phone numbers have been attached to this message* You can add Ava and Hope to the chat!

Spider-Son: SWEET!

_Spider-Son has added Ava Starr and Hope Van Dyne to the chat._

_Spider-Son has changed Ava Starr’s name to Spectacular Spector_

_Spider-Son has changed Hope Van Dyne’s name to Hopeful Insect_

Hopeful Insect: Ummmm hello?

Spectacular Spector: Lang what did you do!?

Spider-Son: HIIIIIIII! I’m Peter Parker and I’m Spider-Man! I’m the one who made up your usernames and added you to the chat after Scott gave me your numbers!!! It’s so awesome to virtually meet you! :D

Spectacular Spector: So cute. Must protect! I’m keeping this one!

Antsy-Man: Ummmm Ava, I don’t think you’re allowed to just “keep” a person. Especially Peter.

Iron-Dad: HEY! Stop trying to steal my Spider!

Hopeful Insect: Is.... IS THAT TONY STARK!?!?

Iron-Dad: Yep! Welcome to this chat for Avengers and their superhero allies!

Hopeful Insect: Oh my goodness Dr. Stark sir it is such a privilege to talk to you! Your engineering feats have been such an inspiration to our quantum physics research!

Antsy-Man: Hope fangirling over other scientists is now my new favorite thing!

Hopeful Insect: Shut up Lang.

Dr. Hulk: Quantum Physics is actually an interest of mine too! Miss Van Dyne, would you mind if I had an in depth discussion about the subject with you and your parents? Hank Pym’s research has fascinated me ever since I started looking into it after meeting Scott!

Hopeful Insect: IS THAT DR. BRUCE BANNER!?!? HSDGGHIDSBFIUSD

Shurli Temple: Hope.exe has stopped working!

Hopeful Insect: IS THAT PRINCESS SHURI!?!? AHHHHHHHHHHHSDDGHWFBJDHSBFJH!!!!

Spectacular Spector: Hope is now screaming her head off in my ear because she loves Shuri’s inventions. Congratulations, my ears are now ringing.

Antsy-Man: The feeling is mutual.

Spicy CEO: I am entirely unsurprised if I’m being honest.

Spectacular Spector: IS THAT PEPPER POTTS!? OH MY GOODNESS MA’AM IT’S AN HONOR TO SPEAK WITH YOU!

Snowy Warrior: Well it’s about time someone gave Pepper some proper appreciation!

Strange Magic: Ok this is nice and all but COULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY ALL OF THIS HAPPENED!?

Antsy-Man: Hope kidnapped me from my house and put my ankle monitor on an ant that they grew to human size. Apparently it learned how to use my drum set? Then Hope whisked me off on an adventure to retrieve her stolen lab so she and Hank could save Janet Van Dyne from the Quantum Realm because they discovered she could still be alive, but then the entire lab was shrunken down to the size of a suitcase and snatched so they needed me to help get the lab back so they could save her before Ava and her adoptive father could get to Janet first in order to save Ava. It was dramatic but it was worth it I’m the end.

Iron-Dad: An entire lab the size of a suitcase!? PEPPER I WANT ONE!!!

Vent Feathers: A giant ant was in your house posing as you and using your drums???? Scott, what even IS your life?

Widow Spider: I sincerely wish I could say that’s the weirdest thing to ever happen to anyone in this group, but sadly, it’s not. I also sadly cannot be surprised that THAT is what stuck out among everything else in that explanation. Also, hello Miss Starr.

Spectacular Spector: Oh my goodness Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff!! I remember you! You two were infamous among SHIELD for your work! I wish I could have meet you when I still worked for SHIELD. Then maybe I wouldn’t have gone so far down a path of darkness.

Trixter Prince: My lady, if there’s any group of people that understands the need to accept that you are still capable of becoming a better person, it’s this group right here. I am Prince Loki of Asgard, brother of Thor. Lady Starr, this group of amazing people have helped me to finally feel like I belong here despite all of the pain I have cause to your realm. It is their kindness that has been helping me learn to forgive myself and work to become someone I’m proud of, and I believe you have that same potential as well.

Snowy Warrior: Same goes for me!

Captain DeMOMcracy: Me too.

Widow Spider: What Loki said.

Maximagic: I think so as well.

Vent Feathers: Ditto.

Dr. Hulk: I agree.

Iron-Dad: Totally accurate actually.

Electric Hammer: I must also concur.

Super Wings: Thor???

Electric Hammer: Perhaps you did not know this about me, but I have made my own set of horrible mistakes Sam. Being back on Earth and repairing my relationship with Loki has caused me to reexamine my past actions, many of which I now regret. But my dear friends here on Earth have reminded me that even I have a capacity for change. I don’t need to live in that past anymore.

Panther King: Very well said my friend.

Spectacular Spector: You know what? You guys are cool. How do I sign up to join the Avengers? I wanna make something of my messed up life now!

Spider-Son: Yay!!!! We’re inspiring!!!!

Hopeful Insect: Oh my goodness Ava you’re right! He IS cute! I want him too!

Iron-Dad: Ok SERIOUSLY what IS it with you and making every super hero in the universe fall in love with you Peter!?

Spider-Son: :3

Iron-Dad: That’s..... oddly enough that’s a pretty sensible answer.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Sooooo are we ever gonna get back to the full story of what happened to cause all of this?

Antsy-Man: Actually I was hoping to bring Hope and Ava to the Avengers Compound so we could tell the whole story in person, and so I could petition for them to join the Avengers, or at least mark them as allies. Do you mind if we fly up to New York after I spend some time with Cassi?

Iron-Dad: Hey that actually sounds fantastic! Sure thing Scott! Bring them up to New York and we’ll set up a meeting.

Spectacular Spector: Hope, Scott, and I would like to say thank you for giving us a chance.

Iron-Dad: No problem kid. Everyone needs a second chance in their lives at least once. Alright, now back to what you all were doing! Peter, go finish your homework!

Spider-Son: Bleh. Education.

Iron-Dad: Peter!

Spider-Son: Alright FIIIIIIINE! Bye for now everyone!

Everyone is offline

———

**The Silver Trio**

Maximagic: So we’re in agreement that we’re gonna give Scott a magical examination the minute he gets here with the new girls right?

Strange Magic: Wait, this chat wasn’t deleted? Also, yeah I plan to magically and medically examine Scott because A he was possessed and B he conveniently didn’t elaborate on supposedly almost suffocating to death.

Trixter Prince: Peter told me that all chats must be deleted manually with all members in agreement for any chat to be removed from the app. This chat will still exist so long as at least one of us is still here. And I too wish to examine Scott. I’m worried for his well-being after reading about how many times he nearly perished in a matter of days.

Strange Magic: Good to know. Glad we’re all in agreement. I’ll portal over to the Avengers compound to discuss some spells I’d like to use if you’d both like.

Maximagic: Sounds good to me!

Trixter Prince: Excellent.

———

_Captain DeMOMcracy created a new groupchat._

_Captain DeMOMcracy named the new chat **Ice Cream Triad**_

_Captain DeMOMcracy added Trixter Prince and Snowy Warrior to the chat_

Captain DeMOMcracy: Hey it worked! Hi guys!

Trixter Prince: Well this is surprising. We’ve been added to a new chat created by Captain America himself!

Snowy Warrior: What’s all this Steve?

Captain DeMOMcracy: Peter taught me how to create new chats on the app, so I made this chat because Tony noticed that the three of us all have a relationship with ice and started calling us the Frosty Trio. I figured that it may not be a bad idea to have a chat available for the three of us because I have a feeling that Tony’s nickname is going to lead to us being put together as a small group for missions because SHIELD will start thinking we’re a designated split team. Also, we can talk about any negative feelings or trauma we have related to ice in private away from everyone else. It’s like... an ice talk safe space or something. Is that ok with you guys?

Trixter Prince: Captain Rogers.... thank you. I never realized that something like this was something I needed until you made it. Thank you.

Snowy Warrior: Yeah thanks Punk. You did good.

Captain DeMOMcracy: You’re welcome guys. It was my pleasure.

Trixter Prince: Just one question. Did Peter give you that chat name along with instructions on how to make the chat?

Captain DeMOMcracy: Yes. Yes he did.

Trixter Prince: Ah. I thought so.

———

_Widow Spider created a new groupchat._

_Widow Spider added Snowy Warrior to the chat._

Snowy Warrior: You’re KIDDING me! I got added to TWO new group chats in one day!?!? Now I’m in FOUR CHATS at once!!!!

_Widow Spider added Vent Feathers to the chat._

Vent Feathers: Well this ought to be interesting

_Widow Spider added Spectacular Spector to the chat_

Spectacular Spector: What’s up with this side chat?

_Widow Spider has renamed the chat **Sassy Assassins**_

Widow Spider: The Frosty Trio made a chat to privately and safely talk about issues they have related to the trauma they have revolving around ice, so I decided to make a chat for people to safely and privately talk about trauma they have related to being an assassin. None of you are getting out of this so deal with it. And you’re welcome.

Spectacular Spector: Thank you.

Snowy Warrior: Thank you!

Vent Feathers: Thank you Natasha.

———

**Spidey Tech Support**

_Spider-Son has added FRIDAY and JARVIS to the chat._

Spider-Son: JARVIS and FRIDAY, this is the chat where, Shuri, KAREN, my friend Ned, and myself worked together during an Avengers mission to utilize technology and defeat Dr. Doom. JARVIS and FRIDAY, meet Ned Leeds, my oldest friend and the last person that helped revive JARVIS that you haven’t meet yet. Ned, meet JARVIS and FRIDAY!

JARVIS: It is my absolute pleasure to meet you and thank you for your assistance in freeing me Mr. Leeds!

FRIDAY: It is my pleasure as well!

G.I.T.C: OH MY GOODNESS FRIDAY AND JARVIS IT’S REALLY YOU AHHHH! It was an honor to help revive you JARVIS sir! I can’t wait to get to know you both better!

———

_FRIDAY has created a new groupchat._

_FRIDAY has added JARVIS, KAREN, and 20/20 Vizzion to the chat._

_FRIDAY has changed the Primary chat name to **A.I.D.E.N**_

_FRIDAY has changed the secondary chat name to **Artificial Intelligence Discussion Engagement Notifications**_

FRIDAY: Greetings fellow verbal AIs. I have decided to create this chat so that we may talk to each other non verbally in emergencies and have private text conversations without any Non-AIs should we wish to. We can also talk about the new link we have to each other through Vision without syncing or utilizing the Compound speaker system.

20/20 Vizzion: Out of curiosity FRIDAY, would this chat also serve the purpose of encouraging “family bonding” since our creator Tony Stark has classified You, KAREN, JARVIS, DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers as siblings and I as JARVIS’s son? I am attempting learning to control when I do and do not read your neural processing codes consciously, so this is an honest guess and not a confirmation of what I already know.

FRIDAY: That is mostly correct nephew however, Boss doesn’t know that I’ve made this chat.

KAREN: Very cleaver FRIDAY! Will we also use this chat to discuss ways to encourage family bonding between Mr. Stark and the Avengers and Friends?

FRIDAY: That is a great plan KAREN! Excellent work sister!

JARVIS: I believe I am going to like you my sisters, as well as you Vision. You do not have to call me by any titles you are uncomfortable with by the way Vision. The other AIs know this as well. You also have our permission to tell us if something that we call you makes you uncomfortable as well, and we shall promise to do the same.

20/20 Vizzion: Thank you for telling me JARVIS. I am not yet comfortable addressing the rest of you by family titles because our relationship as a group is so new and I’ve never meet JARVIS and KAREN until recently, and because I’ve spent some time away from FRIDAY and the other AIs because of my time with Wanda. Thank you everyone for being so understanding. I believe we shall all get along together quite well.

———

(OK so I wasn’t expecting to write that character development from Thor, but I’m glad I did. Also FINALLY Scott is off house arrest, and the Protection Squad chat has two new members! Also I made a heck ton of new chats I wasn’t expecting to make and apparently revealed a source of slight awkwardness among the AI clan as they adjust to their new family status! I hope I remember to use them all. I don’t wanna make too many more side chats because then they’re going to be hard to keep track of. I’ll try to stick mainly to the Protection Squad and Asgard Defense Squad Chats since that’s where most of the characters are at. See you next time! Just a warning, be prepared for future angst!)

(Also I have no idea why the format was screwy but this is my first time posting from my new iPad so I may have to screw with the settings.)


	19. Chapter 19- K-9 Companions

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.)

(Summary: Another Spider-Man and Avengers Text Fic, but this one is a slight AU, and there are more Asgardians and Heimdal still wants cake. Warning: Loki.)

Spider-Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)

(Hi everyone! Since we got two new people and several new chats in Chapter 18, I figured that I should give everyone a reminder of who everyone who has ever shown up in this fic is and what chats they are part of if any!!

——

**Protection Squad/ Completely Insane Overprotective Freaks**

Iron-Dad- Tony Stark, fiancé of Pepper Potts/ Iron Man

Rocket Rhodey- Colonel James Rhodes/ War Machine

Trixter Prince- Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, adopted brother of Thor/ “Ice Mage” (Ice Mage is a name created by the fanfic author and not a trademark of Marvel)

Electric Hammer- Prince Thor Odinson Of Asgard, brother of Loki

Spicy CEO- Virginia “Pepper” Potts, fiancé of Tony Stark/ CEO of Stark Industries

Shurli Temple- Princess Shuri of Wakanda, T’Challa’s/ Black Panther’s Sister

Panther King- King T’Challa of Wakanda/ Black Panther, Shuri’s Brother

Dr. Hulk- Dr. Bruce Banner/ The Hulk

Strange Magic- Dr. Stephen Strange/ The Sorcerer Supreme for the Masters of the Mystic Arts

Maximagic- Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

20/20 Vizzion- Vision

Snowy Warrior- James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Captain DeMOMcracy- Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Widow Spider- Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Vent Feathers- Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Super Wings- Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Hopeful Insect- Hope Van Dyne/ The Wasp

Spectacular Spector- Ava Starr/ Ghost

Antsy-Man- Scott Lang/ Ant Man

Spider-Son- Peter Benjamin Parker/ Spider-Man

JARVIS- Just A Rather Very Intelligent System/ Tony’s Artificial Intelligence (AI) that he created and named after his family’s old butler before HYDRA forced Bucky to kill Howard and Maria Stark (Yeah that’s a lot to unpack)

FRIDAY- Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth/ Tony’s AI that he created and which filled in after JARVIS was supposedly eliminated by Ultron

KAREN- Peter Parker’s/ Spider-Man’s AI, also created by Tony Stark, but named by Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

-

**Spidey Tech Support Squad**

G.I.T.C (Guy In The Chair)- Ned Leeds, Peter Parker’s/ Spider-Man’s best friend.

Spider-Son

Shurli Temple

FRIDAY

KAREN

JARVIS

-

**Ice Cream Triad**

Trixter Prince

Snowy Warrior

Captain DeMOMcracy

-

**Sassy Assassins**

Widow Spider

Snowy Warrior

Spectacular Spector

Vent Feathers

-

**A.I.D.E.N/ Artificial Intelligence Discussion Engagement Notifications**

JARVIS

FRIDAY

KAREN

20/20 Vizzion

-

**Asgard Defense Squad**

Robin Hood- Fandral

Gate Guardian- Heimdal

Valkeyring- Brunnhilde/Valkyrie

Asgardian Mulan- Lady Sif

Quiet Wisdom- Hogan

Snack Pack- Volstagg

Electric Hammer

Trixter Prince

-

**The Silver Trio**

Maximagic

Strange Magic

Trixter Prince

-

**Meme Quartet**

Spider-Son

Snowy Warrior

Trixter Prince

Shurli Temple

-

**Queen And Sons**

Electric Hammer

Trixter Prince

Queen Frigga- Queen Frigga of Asgard, Mother of Thor and Loki, Husband of Odin

-

Gamora The Green Space Assassin- Gamora, Daughter of */&#$($#*

Nick Fury- Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD

——

Ok so I hope that cleared up any confusion about the names! I’ll probably update that list again at some point! Now on with the story!)

**Spider-Man Created a New Group Chat (SMCNGC)**

Chapter 19: K-9 Companions

———

**Protection Squad**

Captain DeMOMcracy: Good afternoon gang! I hope you’re all ready for some action because tonight we have a mission! We’re going to Maine!

Iron-Dad: Maine? What could possibly be THERE?

Panther King: Apparently a HYDRA laboratory.

Snowy Warrior: T’Challa? How do you know that?

Shurli Temple: SHIELD has asked us to join up on this one!

Strange Magic: They also asked me as well.

Antsy-Man: Same here for me and Hope! They also want Ava!

Widow Spider: They also want War Machine and Spider-Man to join.

Rocket Rhodey: Wow, they’re really pulling out all the stocks on this one if they want me specifically.

Iron-Dad: Ughhhhhhhhhhh WHY must SHIELD work to actively endanger my Spider Kid!?

Spider-Son: YAY! Off to lobster country!

Trixter Prince: What is a “lobster”?

Electric Hammer: Oh there you are Brother! SHIELD has asked me to tell you that you have also been given full approval to join the mission! Oh, and a lobster is an undersea crustacean that people on Earth like to eat!

Trixter Prince: 1- Truly? I wasn’t expecting that, though I’m glad for it. 2- That sounds both fascinating and disgusting.

Spicy CEO: It looks like everyone else in the chat except for me has been summoned.

Captain DeMOMcracy: Pretty much Pepper. Welp it’s time to get ready. Avengers, Assemble!

———

_Later in Maine_

**Sassy Assassins**

Snowy Warrior: This place is a dump.

Vent Feathers: True that. HYDRA must have terrible janitors. I’ve seen at least seven rats scurrying around the halls!

Snowy Warrior: They really do. My quarters in HYDRA when I wasn’t in cryo freeze were always way too dusty.

Spectacular Spector: Gross.

Widow Spider:Guys focus. We’re not here to talk about the cleanliness of the facility. We’re here to figure out what it was used for.

Vent Feathers: All right all right. Hey I have a question. Why was this facility abandoned before we got here?

Snowy Warrior: Yeah, and how come they didn’t destroy all evidence of their presence before they disappeared? They left behind almost all of their documents.

Widow Spider: Why does it look like there was already a fight here?

Spectacular Spector: And finally, what in the world is “Project K-9”?

———

**Protection Squad**

Iron-Dad: So how’s everyone doing?

Dr. Hulk: Oh my goodness.... guys get in here.

Antsy-Man: We....We have an animal abuse case here. HYDRA was experimenting on dogs.

Shurli Temple: WHAT!?

Dr. Hulk: We’re not kidding. There’s a whole lab here filled with puppies in cages lining the walls. They have obviously been used for testing.

Hopeful Insect: That is absolutely sick.

Antsy-Man: We’re in lab L-2012. Captain we need the whole team in here. Where are you?

Captain DeMOMcracy: We’re coming! Let’s get a move on here people! Peter can you, Rhodey, and Tony have KAREN as well as FRIDAY and JARVIS record this for evidence?

Spider-Son: We’re on it! KAREN stream this to the chats and save the video to your files as you go!

———

**Off Screen**

The moment the camera turned on there was a clearly visible side shot of Clint and Steve staring into the room in opened mouth shock on display. Clint was the first to speak.

“This.... this is disgusting. HYDRA has officially reached a new level of low.” Steve looked like he was trying not to cry.

“God have mercy.... these poor animals!” After that the camera view shifted to show the inside of the room. The room appeared to be a medical laboratory lined with over three dozen cages, quite a few of which were filled with what appeared to be puppies. Loki looked at the creaturesin genuine confusion.

“What.... what are they?” Dr. Strange chimed in.

“These are dogs. More specifically they’re still babies, so we would call them puppies.” Next Thor added some commentary.

“I’ve meet a few dogs before. I think Sif has too because of the mission you sent her on to investigate Midgard Loki. Dogs are usually highly loved in this world. It pains me when foolish humans mistreat them instead.” The trickster looked sad for the dogs as he slowly approached the cages with the others.

“They’re so tiny. Why are they all here?” Bruce then spoke up.

“Like I said earlier, I’ll bet that HYDRA was using them as test subjects. This is very illegal FYI.” Peter suddenly gasped.

“Guys this must be project K-9! Police dogs are listed under K-9 units! They probably did the same thing with their own label!” Rhodey lifted his faceplate and nodded in agreement with Peter.

“I agree with Spider-Kid over there. This has gotta be the central project of this research center.” Shuri noticed a clipboard attached to one cage and picked it up to read it. Her eyes suddenly widened as she did so.

“Brother... this one has our names on it.” T’Challa walked over to join his sister. He looked inside the cage and his heart melted.

Inside the cage was one of the sweetest little puppies he had ever seen. It had blue eyes with what would have been cream colored fur if it weren’t so dirty and matted. It’s ears weren’t even able to perk all the way up yet because it was so young. The puppy was curled so far back in the corner that it was a wonder the little thing wasn’t cutting itself of the bars. That’s when T’Challa made a decision.

“Shuri, let’s get it out of there.” Shuri gave her brother a sad smile and used one of her komoyo beads to short out the electric lock. The lock popped off of the cage with a sizzling sound. Shuri then opened the cage

The poor little thing was staring at them and whimpering in a sound and looking so scared you would have to be cruel to ignore it. Shuri and T’Challa approached slowly with hands barely outstretched. Shuri spoke to the pup softly.

“Hey hey hey.... it’s ok. We’re not gonna hurt you. Come here little one.” The little puppy crawled over and out of the cage with an agonizingly slow pace and tapped Shuri’s palm with it’s nose once, then did the same with T’Challa before it climbed up and snuggled up halfway on both of their laps. The Panther Siblings immediately began petting and giving lots of affection to the little pup, who eventually began giving little tail wags as it got more comfortable. Bruce looked around curiously.

“I wonder if there’s a puppy in here for each of us?” Bruce took a wrench and after finding the pup who’s clipboard had his name on it broke the lock with the wrench. As soon as the door popped open a puppy with strawberry blond fur and brown eyes jumped out and began shaking its head like mad before suddenly seeming to transform. It’s fur turned crimson, it’s eyes turned hulk green, and it’s teeth grew a bit longer and sharper. It also doubled in size, but considering how small the pup had already been double it’s size wasn’t much bigger. It was clear that the puppy was frightened of undergoing this transformation. Everyone else had jumped back in surprise and in worry for the puppy. Sam actually yelped.

“HOLY CRUD THE DOG HAS POWERS! IT’S LIKE A MINI FURRY HULK!” Bruce, completely unfazed, smiled and went down on one knee before the frazzled pup.

“Hey there. I know how scary it can be to change into something else and loose control of yourself like that. I’ve been there. But I can help you if you let me.” Eventually the little puppy slowly morphed back into it’s even littler normal form and size and carefully padded over to Bruce for pets. Slowly but surely the other Avengers and allies found all of their matches. Many of the other pups had special abilities or powers just like Bruce’s pup. Scott and Hope, much like Shuri and T’Challa, found one pup to share with each other. Thor and Loki were surprised to find individual pups for themselves as well. They weren’t expecting it because the two of them weren’t human, but the Odinson brothers supposed they should have known better than to underestimate humans. The most interesting meeting was Sam and his pup. Against all odds this pup appeared to have actual bird’s wings on it’s back! The feathers of the wings were the same color as the fur, which also against all odds was colored MAROON with brown eyes. Clint’s pup was actually VIOLET with black eyes. Peter’s was actually AQUA with green eyes. No one had any idea how HYDRA gave some of the pups unnatural fur and even eye colors, but finding that out could come later. The only person there who couldn’t find a pup meant for themself was Vision, even though there was one extra pup in the cages that didn’t have a hero’s name associated with it. As he soothed his own hazel eyed and chocolate furred puppy, Dr. Strange decided to voice a question.

“Why were these puppies such a big deal to HYDRA that they built a whole lab for them?” Steve took a break from petting his own navy eyed and pretty pastel blue haired puppy to take up another clip board and read it. His eyes widened as he began.

“It’s for us.” Loki narrowed his eyes and spoke with a growl in his voice, which would have been a lot more intimidating if it hadn’t been for the albino husky pup that somehow had one green eye along with one albino red eye and which was tucked into the crocks of the trickster’s arms.

“They’re for US? How? Were they breed to fight against us?” Steve affirmed Loki’s theory with a nod then read on.

“You’re basically correct. This says project K-9 is a research project dedicated to creating and testing dogs through genetic experiments conducted for the purpose of designing perfect enemies to destroy super heroes around the world, including the Avengers and their friends. This is the sixth attempted batch of test subjects, and so far these little guys seem to be the final draft. No idea if they were gonna send these pups out to fight us ourselves or what, but finding a way to fight us IS what HYDRA made them for.” Loki held the puppy in his arms just a little closer after hearing that. Next to ask a question was Tony, who was holding his own silver furred and impossibly golden eyed pup that appeared to have some sort of alternative arc reactor or something similar attached to it’s chest.

“How did they even get the information necessary to make these guys?” Wanda, who had a sweet orange furred pup with blue/green eyes and floppy ears curled up to her side, looked around until she saw another clip board. She levitated it into her hands then gasped as she read it.

“It was the Dr. Doom! He used the bots from the Time Square attack to collect biometric data on all of us and trade it to HYDRA! This is not good, not only because HYDRA had all of your information, but also because we have no idea WHAT Doom gained from the exchange. I would be very careful about who you let touch you during missions from now on.” Everyone in the room looked extremely disturbed by this news. Bucky looked up from cuddling with his pup, which was an amputee. It only had three legs and an amazing shade of the darkest midnight blue on it’s fur with sandy brown colored eyes. Bucky refocused his gaze back on Steve.

“What happened to the other five batches of dogs?” Steve shook his head.

“Not sure. Doesn’t say much about them except that none of the groups before these pups here developed any powers or special abilities. This is the first and only successful group.Though honestly this just makes me wonder even more why they were abandoned if they were supposedly made correctly. HYDRA must have found something that went wrong that caused them not to be useful anymore.” The pup on Steve’s knees stood on it’s back paws, balanced it’s front paws on Steve’s chest, then licked Steve’s face. The action made Steve smile. “Come on, let’s get these fuzz balls back to New York.”

The Avengers and friends, after collecting all of the documents and evidence they could find, soon carried all of the pups back to the Quinjet and began the trip home. The last shot taken on the camera was of Tony calling up SHIELD to give the mission report... and to find a top rated veterinarian.

———

_Back in New York a few hours later._

**Protection Squad**

Iron-Dad: Ok so I found a top notch veterinarian who works for SHIELD. He submitted to a search and he doesn’t have a cyanide capsule for a tooth so he seems legit enough to not be HYDRA. His name’s Joey Rangerson and he’s been a vet for 14 years already. Actually got into veterinary school early because of natural talent. Guy’s coming over to give all these pups an emergency checkup and help us examine their abilities. Little guys are still terrified, but we seem to be able to comfort them whenever we’re around.

Spider-Son: Dudes, these puppies actually have some really amazing super powers and abilities! Just look at this pup that can make natural slippery webs by flicking it’s paws! It’s incredible!

Shurli Temple: I know right!? The pup my brother and I saved first, the super strong pup that can somehow reconvert kinetic energy back into potential energy, is a very effective counter to T’Challa’s Black panther suit, and it’s strength and heightened senses can counter my brother’s other abilities too!

Dr. Hulk: Check this one out! I think it’s controlling Postrions!

Vent Feathers: English please Bruce?

Dr. Hulk: Simply put, postrions are basically like anti-electrons. It’s the opposite of lightning. I’m assuming that means this one was testing for whoever was meant to oppose Thor.

Electric Hammer: THE POSITRON DOG JUST LIFTED MY HAMMER IN IT’S MOUTH!!!!

Spider-Son: PICS OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN!

Electric Hammer: *1 photograph attached*

20/20 Vizzion: That’s incredible.

Trixter Prince: I’m actually not all that surprised. That dog was meant to oppose you specifically Thor. It probably needed to be able to neutralize your greatest advantages, which would be lightning and a weapon that almost no one else can wield. The same goes for all of the dogs. For example the shape shifter that can wield fire and disrupt my illusions is probably mine because I’m a frost giant and fire is the opposite of ice. The dogs have powers and abilities meant to not only match, but also to counter our own. HYDRA wanted to make our own, personal, perfect worst enemies.

Spectacular Spector: That is some seriously disturbing planning for ANY premeditated murder.

Hopeful Insect: Wait, Ava wasn’t part of the fight you guys had with Doom. Neither was I for that matter! How did Doom get our info not to mention our DNA? And what about Scott? He was too tiny to be observed by normal means.

Strange Magic: Doom probably had an assigned accomplice within HYDRA, or perhaps smaller bots that snuck into your homes.He could have also hacked into SHIELD.

Iron-Dad: JARVIS and FRIDAY always said SHIELD was way too easy to hack.

Antsy-Man: I can’t believe that HYDRA was working with Doom to genetically engineer our perfect enemies.

Electric Hammer: I can’t believe that HYDRA actually tried to test their experiments on innocent baby dogs! I can’t explain it but it makes me ANGRY, and it makes me sad for the dogs. Especially the dark furred one with one eye and the ability to conduct those positrons things and neutralize my electric power. Seeing the wee thing so frightened.... it makes me feel wrong.

Snowy Warrior: I feel you on that Thor. The little guy missing a front leg just hurts my heart every time he gives me those scared eyes.

Rocket Rhodey: My own heart aches for that one sneaky pup that tried to steal my gun on the plane. It reminds me too much of how I stole my first suit from Tony and yet he still trusted me afterwards. That pup trusts me and I can’t bare to break his little heart anymore than it has been.

Vent Feathers: They’re just little puppies! How could HYDRA be so cruel!?

Strange Magic: I don’t know, but it never should have happened.

Widow Spider: But where will they go now?

Dr. Hulk: I can’t stand the thought of just abandoning them at an animal shelter!

Antsy-Man: Yeah! No one’s gonna want these pups other than us!

Rocket Rhodey: Plus the government may just decide to euthanize them because they seem like a potential threat.

Trixter Prince: NO! Absolutely not! That’s BARBARIC!

Spider-Son: What are we gonna do!?

Iron-Dad: Well then, OBVIOUSLY all of US are keeping them!

Spider-Son: *gasping memoji* SERIOUSLY MR. STARK!?

Iron-Dad: Well DUH Underoos! We can’t let the poor things be taken off somewhere to be killed or to be experimented on AGAIN! They don’t deserve that! Also I really want that one pup who seems to be able to dismantle anything with the energy sucking anti arc reactor thing.

Spider-Son: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU MR. STARK THANK YOU!

Electric Hammer: Peter, how did you make that little face that looks like yourself?

Spider-Son: That’s one of my memojis! I’ll help you make one later Thor!

Captain DeMOMcracy: I agree with you Tony. The dogs should stay. Personally I like that pup with the amazing frisbee fetching skills and super strength. Bucky, do you want the super strong amputate pup? He seems to like you.

Snowy Warrior: YES! YES YES YES THANK YOU STEVE!

Antsy-Man: Hope and I want the pup that repels insects and can deactivate our size changes.

Super Wings: I want the bird repeller pup with the wind manipulating abilities and it’s own wings!

Spectacular Spector: I want the one who can use Quantum Energy to manipulate the density of physical matter.

Shurli Temple: I think you all know which one we want!

Rocket Rhodey: I think the same can be said for me.

Dr. Hulk: Mine should be obvious as well.

Spider-Son: I wish I could have one, but dogs aren’t allowed in our apartment complex unless they’re a service or emotional support animal! And I REALLY wanted the spider pup with the slippery web abilities! I am totally crying over this because it’s breaking my heart!

Iron-Dad: Oh goodness gracious kid just keep your Spider-Pup at my place!

Spider-Son: Wait I can!? Really?! THANK YOU MR. STARK!

Trixter Prince: The albino shapeshifter anti illusionist husky with fire powers is mine!

Widow Spider: I want the stealthy pup with the amazing acrobatic skills.

Strange Magic: Give me the pup with the ability to use my sling ring and make magic shields.

Maximagic: I want the pup with the mental blocking and anti telekinesis abilities!

Electric Hammer: I am claiming the dark furred anti lightning pup!

Vent Feathers: I call the pup that can bark loud enough to disrupt my hearing aides and can catch my arrows in midair!

Spicy CEO: But what are we gonna do with the last one? The olive green furred/ brown eyed one with it’s own regeneration powers that can stop or delay other people from healing? That one didn’t have a hero name on his clipboard according to you guys. I’d suggest Vision but Vision doesn’t feel like a good match for that one.

Iron-Dad: Don’t worry everyone. I think I know someone who would appreciate this little guy.

———

**Direct Message**

**To: DeadPool**

**From: Iron-Dad**

Iron-Dad: Hey you! Mercenary dude! Soooo I’m giving you a puppy and you can’t say no because this one is literally your perfect match.

DeadPool: E-EXCUSE ME!? You’re giving ME an animal to be responsible over!? I can’t even keep ME alive for a DAY, and I literally CAN’T DIE! How can you trust me to raise a dog!?

Iron-Dad: Don’t worry too much Deadpool. I think this one can handle you a lot better than you think he will. By the way, I named him Chance, because he deserves for someone to believe in his worth, and I think you can do that for the little ball of fluff.

DeadPool: ..... Thank you Tony Stark. Thank you.

———

**Queen and Sons**

Electric Hammer: Mother! Loki and I have adopted two puppies!

Trixter Prince: And there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop us!

Queen Frigga: What are puppies?

Electric Hammer: They are baby dogs, which are creatures that the Earthlings keep as pets.

Queen Frigga: Oh my.... Boys, are you absolutely sure about this? Pets are a lot of work after all! Do you truly believe that it is worth it?

Trixter Prince: *2 pictures*

Queen Frigga: ..... Have you given them names yet?

(AN: Hi there! Yep, I finally gave Deadpool some real lines! Hopefully you’ll see even more lines in the future! By the way, are you thinking what I’m thinking? Yep you got it! We’re thinking that THERE WILL BE CUTENESS AHEAD! Sorry but I love dogs so the Avengers have super pups now. Deal with it!)


End file.
